Gravity Falls - City Of Motors Game
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: A mysterious racing/blasting video arcade game Grunkle Stan bought sends Dipper, Mabel, Soos & Wendy into the world of Motorcity? Where they must team up with the Burners to survive dangerous challenges? But the new group carries a mysterious book exhibiting untold magical energy readouts which Kane is after. It's a Gravity Falls & Motorcity CROSSOVER mystery in the making.
1. Chapter 01: Life Of A Video Game?

Greetings everyone, the VISION-KING is bringing a new story work for all to **ENVISION**. This story is taking place at the end of Season 1  & before Season 2. So prepare to enjoy what you love about Gravity Falls, plus the CROSSOVER event unlike anything one could see. Both shows were apart of Disney XD, & this could have been a possible event if ever made with the series: Motorcity. So sit tight & get ready for some exciting thrills & chills for the first beginning of where things could have gone in imagining a Gravity Falls/Motorcity Crossover Special…

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Life Of A Video Game?**

 **LOCATION: THE MYSTERY SHACK**

The scene opens to a mysterious place that is known only…as Gravity Falls. The place of weird and strange things that happen in such an area that no one can really explain? There around a couple of tall trees was an area, the address; 618, Gopher Road, Gravity Falls, Oregon, U.S.A. And there was something like a tourist trap, a bizarre museum that was a shack, called; The Mystery Shack. It has no less than four exits, the main entrance, the porch entrance, a small door which leads directly to the floor room, and the gift shop door. There's also a cellar door under the gift shop window. One side of the sloping roof has the Mystery Shack name, and the other has a small platform with a cooler that a certain teen often hangs out on. The roof with the "GIFT" sign also has a weather vane that has the letters W, H, A, T and a question mark instead of the usual N, W, E, S. The place has at least three floors, first floor has a museum, Gift Shop, Living Room, Staircase entryway, Kitchen, Hallway, Bathroom, Break Room, Storage Room, Parlor, Floor Room, Secret Hidden Room. Then there's the Attic Floor, a bedroom for two children to live, and the owner's own bedroom. Some unknown locations with the owner's office, Boiler Room, and a Secret Underground Laboratory, which that last part is so secret, we don't know much about it.

Now we enter the Gift Shop area, where we see four characters being active in doing another in the room.

The first was a 12-year old twin girl, her cheeks are round with blush pink spots, her hair is brown, and her eyes are brown and wears braces. She apparel varies for each time & place, more so than any other, with at least one new outfit usually consisting of a sweater, undershirt, skirt, headband, black shoes, white socks, and occasionally earrings, though she does deviate from the look occasionally. Her signature outfit is a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star going in the left direction on it, a matching pink headband, and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks. She is Mabel Pines, who's energetic, bouncy, and optimistic, she makes the best of every situation with a big goofy smile. Mabel is buoyant, cheerful, bouncy, energetic, and full of spirit. She is optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when her brother needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cheerful attitude and her ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt. Mabel abhors lying and is terrible liar herself, often blurting out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie. She lives in a world of preteen novels (mostly about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite all the weirdness in Gravity Falls, Mabel is always a "glass half full" kind of girl. She is rarely angry or upset, and generally keeps a positive outlook. She is somewhat naive at times, and Mabel is aware of and cherishes her cuteness.

The second was a 12-year old twin brother who is slightly younger (by 5 minutes), wears a trademark blue and white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin. His eyes are brown, like his sister's, with noticeable bags underneath. He wears a navy blue vest, red/orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible wristwatch. He sometimes seen with a green backpack. He has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the Big Dipper, which he hides under his bangs. He is one millimeter shorter then Mabel. He is Dipper Pines, hence his nickname from the Big Dipper birthmark etc., he is a curious, clever and inventive boy that with his sister Mabel, endeavors to uncover the secrets of the mysterious town of Gravity Falls over the summer. The boy is smart, wise, gentle, conventional, and very logical, and Dipper can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. Born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off fighting out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. He is very wise beyond his years, and his refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved often leaves him restless in everyday situations. He has a habit of clicking his pen repeatedly when in deep thought. He also seems to get very irritated when people think he's cute or adorable, as he wants to project a more grown-up and mature appearance to strangers. He is not, however, above acting like Mabel under some circumstances. He first arrives in Gravity Falls upset with going to a small, boring town, with his twin sister Mabel for the summer, but because of interest in mysteries and lust for adventure he starts to adjust to life in town and tries to solve mysteries, with his twin sister coming along for the journey. He is somewhat protective of his sister, whenever she is in danger he is always there to help and will do anything to get her free. He can sometimes be selfish, and is not above using Gravity Fall's mysterious elements to his advantage, but ultimately always does the right thing.

The third person was placing something on a high shelf, he was seen as a lovable and friendly man-child, who wears a brown cap, has light peach fair skin and buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver. He's stocky, and wears dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade green shirt with a big dark green question mark on the front and the word "Staff" on the back, which is most likely from the Mystery Shack. He also has a double chin and appears as if he hasn't shaven recently. He has short light brown hair that is styled similar to the owner's is. His neck is wider than his head, or so it appears. His neck appears to be obscured by his double chin, and he is also quite chubby. His name, is Soos (which almost sounds like Zeus, but with a different noun), as he is a portly, friendly, and lovable employee whose desire to be where the action is makes him an excellent resource for the twins; Dipper & Mabel when they need a ride about town. Aside from the twins, he is one of the only people around who sees and believes all the strange things happening in Gravity Falls, such as when he says he always notices weird stuff in Gravity Falls, an assertion he makes whenever the chance. While he may frequently shows an eager, inquisitive, and childish nature; Soos knows when to drop the act and be an adult such as when he, Mabel and Dipper encountered a terrifying creature, where he carried both of them and outran a large monster after them. He has good relationship with Dipper & Mabel, though Dipper can be irrupted by him at times. He is also very humorous, like he is addicted to pressing the cackling skulls at the Summerween Superstore and believes that the inflatable ducks from the pool can talk. This stuff proves he's very childish and naive.

The forth person by the register was about 15 year old high school girl with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack with a very laid-back attitude. At the current age of fifteen, she is a very tall and skinny high school student. She has green eyes, a fair complexion, and freckles. She has long red hair and is usually seen wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack. Her standard outfit is a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans and muddy rain boots. She also wears gray/blue earrings, and is occasionally seen with a name tag entitled "Wendy". And that is her name, Wendy Corduroy, she is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. She generally takes a positive outlook, is almost always friendly, and is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is just like any other ordinary teenager who wants to be an adult. Wendy has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Pelman, and Mark Epstein (whom she forgot to break up with) and as of presently, a guy named Robbie. She seems to be friendly and generous to Dipper even though he is younger than she is. Dipper & Mabel enjoy hanging out with Wendy until her rambunctious teenage friends show up.

As of now, the twins were putting away some box stuff to set around the room, the teen girl was sitting around bored by the register and the chubby big guy fell off his balance after setting a jar on a high shelf, but was alright none the least.

"Okay dudes, I think I finally finished setting up this creepy pickle jar…full of weird eye pickles?" Soos issued off to those in the room of what he's managed to do at this point of his task, putting the weird jar of eyeballs up.

"Soos, you do know that those might be golf balls painted to look like eyeballs, right?" Dipper asked a bit dryly skeptical in seeing Soos not see pass the fakeness of those not being actual eyeballs.

"Well, who knows, for all we know, that duster over there…might be a turkey wearing a disguise?" Soos shrug off his shoulders in stating a little fact of what to consider, even looking at a duster that could be the bottom of a turkey's feathers.

"A turkey, I wanna pet it!" Mabel spoke off excited, as she went over to check the duster, seeing if it was a real turkey while being clueless of the object not being a bird in disguise.

"Hugh, yet another dull day at the Mystery Shack?" Wendy signed in feeling a bit bored to rest her head on her hand, feeling bored out of her mind here.

"What're you talking about Wendy?" Dipper turn to Wendy in hearing what she said sounded crazy, this place isn't boring…mostly? "I mean….sure, we haven't gotten any customers lately, but business will be blooming again?" Dipper chuckled off in making a little statement, though sheepish, was still sure that afterwards, the Mystery Shack will be busy with paying customers.

"Yeah Dipper I know, but….there's just not enough excitement in the air?" Wendy looked to Dipper with a half-hearted smile in appreciating the effort, but she feels this place just isn't thrilling enough to entertain them.

"Well what's not exciting around here?" Dipper shrug off his shoulders in being confused, Gravity Falls has lots of exciting stuff, question is…when anything happens when you like it to or not?

"Yeah, there's plenty of things exciting happening around us?" Soos spoke off in happily agreeing with Dipper before deciding to help list out the choices. "Like there was a Taco Truck that pulled by & get this….when you order & eat your tacos, you get to watch snails race. I mean, how crazy exciting is that? Then there's a guy who makes wobble lullabies while he leans on wooden boards while sawing them. I never seen a person do that? Oh, & my most to do to see list, dgoing to the zoo where they have lemurs that Shake Their Booty. Crazy, right? Plus there's…" The guy would have gone on and on, if he wasn't cut off about now.

"Guys, I mean some REAL excitement! Something to get us really pump to really live a little!" Wendy pumped off her left fist in a hook swing in wanting something to make the girl be a go-getter at the moment.

"Gee, I always picture each day as more of it being alive as the next. Isn't that right Waddles?" Mabel tapped her chin in thought over this subject of what she believed before looking to a corner area. There was a light pink pig with a light brown/tan dot on his left eye, with light brown/tan spots on his back on the left side. His snout is light pink, he has a black curly tail, his hooves are brown/black, and he has a rather plump face. His name is Waddles, pet pig Mabel won at the Mystery Fair by guessing his correct weight, 15 pounds. And his favorite food to eat is caramel apples.

"Oink-Oink!" Waddles called out from rolling around in some newspapers that had 'Charity' work labels on them. Why they were there on the floor for the pig to mess around in, is anybody's guess?

"Wendy, Gravity Falls, is by far….the most unexpected place filled with excitement." Dipper turned his attention towards Wendy for believing nothing really great happens around here was so untrue. "Why, there's practically a lot of strange creatures around here that make the dull days go away, right? Hugh…hugh…?" The boy was awaiting for the teen girl to respond in hearing this, but he was left hanging a bit.

"Yeah I guess so, but still…" Wendy spoke from feeling a little unsure about that topic being okay. "The town's been pretty much quieter without Lil' Gideon making things harder for your uncle to keep on his toes?" The teen recalled what use to help keep this place competitive with an arch-rival group of the Mystery Shack from an adversary of Stan Pines.

"Yeah, the moment where we exposed his evil and got him sent to jail! And a good place to give him the new meaning of time out." Mabel declared off with a cute, but strict expression in giving that old foe of theirs a one for.

"Right, now Mister Pines has more folks paying attention to his place with Lil' Gideon's Tent Of Telepathy." Soos spoke off with a jolly attitude that without Lil' Gideon around, all tourist attractions will come to their place & using what was the evil child's tent to help in such-n-such. "Or is it because it's the only place, and some folks have a hard time trusting the guy?" The chubby guy rubbed his chin in second guessing that since there was no competition & that most folks may know Stan Pines is a hard character to trust.

"Hugh, okay…okay, I admit, Grunkle Stan has been scheming something? Lord knows what it is, but it should to help fix our problem? Right…right…?" Dipper signed in seeing everyone was getting high-strong about their situation, but his uncle must have been doing something to help them out of the business vendetta, right…?

"You bet your un-growned beard I got something!" A voice came out from behind the entry to the Gift Shop that was of a man. The guy had brown eyes with cataracts, gray eyebrows, and gray hair, that is almost always covered by his trademark maroon fez, which bears a yellow crescent shape and later a similar figure, albeit with straight edges, with a dot next to it. He bears a somewhat large, droopy, pear-shaped, reddish-pinkish nose, large ears, and fair skin. He has wrinkly skin and dentures as a result of his age, a slouched posture, and a dull indigo tattoo of a mirrored compass on his back. He usually wears a pair of rectangular glasses with a black rim. He has a perpetual five o'clock shadow covering his lower face. His typical outfit is a black suit, with a jacket buttoned closed, a bow tie similar in color to his fez, and a white dress shirt. He also wears big, light brown shoes and the aforementioned fez and glasses. He frequently carries an eight ball cane with him and often wears an unnecessary eye-patch over one of his eyes while working. He was Stanford Pines, or shorter note, Stan Pines, but he's also better known as Grunkle Stan, who is Mabel & Dipper's sly, greedy, cranky great uncle. He also runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap full of questionable "oddities". Grunkle Stan is a gruff, selfish, cynical, and greedy salesman who has managed to set up his tourist trap in a town with enough unsuspecting customers to sell worthless scamming knickknacks to. His flair for showmanship is oddly hypnotizing, and thus he is able to make money by peddling the bogus trinkets and baubles in his store. His work ethic is mainly driven by his desire to make money, so when he's not generating an income, he's usually at home watching television. Stan is also a lot more intelligent than he appears, as he's shown on multiple occasions, such as constantly outwitting Little Gideon. Even though he sends the twins on unpredictable and outrageous errands, he always has their best interests at heart and loves them unconditionally. He prefers to say "How is it handgun'" 'than the usual 'Sup'. Stan sees his tourist as a way to make a quick buck and nothing more. His business tends to draw in a more oblivious crowd, whom he easily fools with his entirely fake exhibits. He is a popular con artist, yet the tourist don't see it. Also, when he isn't busy trying to make a quick buck from his unsuspecting customers, Grunkle Stan is guarding his own secret that might hold the key to unlocking the mystery of Gravity Falls.

"Hey mister Pine! How are ya!" Soos waved off in saying hello to his boss of the Mystery Shack.

"Good Soos, and I've prepared something to bring in the MOTHERLOAD, of business making." Stan responded feeling extra happy at the moment, cause he's got a new scam to bring up a lot of cash.

"Grunkle Stan, what are you talking about?" Dipper asked a bit awkward that his great uncle had something that seem to be on his concerning mind.

"The future Dipper! I've searched online, through magazines, and success ratings on the news. Which mostly I went into other places to use without permission to know all this stuff." Grunkle Stan spoke off in answering the question, while even admitting he gotten all those things done without spending any of his own cash.

"So, what's the big news then?" Wendy waved off her right hand to ask what her boss was gonna say of some big news.

"Oh-oh! Let me guess! Let me guess!" Mabel waved up her arms to ask that she try to guess what her great uncle had thought up like a game. "Are we….going to put a riding pony ring?" Mabel suggested off in gripping her hands in wondering of such an idea.

"Ehh….no?" Stan slowly thought it over puzzled before giving a straight dry 'no' response.

"Are we….gonna put up a GIANT net filled with many wonderful butterflies!" Mabel thought it over to suggest another girly idea they can do.

"No?" Stan responded quicker this time with another dry tone in his voice.

"How's about the World's Mix Goggly Eye Fish Breed?" Soos spoke off a very random idea of what they can do to attract customers.

"Nah-augh?" Stan shook his head 'no' for that thought Soos thought of.

"Then what about a Drive-In Tour of the forest filled with other oddities?" Soos responded off with another idea they can use instead that be perfect to gain attention.

"Not even close?" Stan remarked off that such a thing was not even close to what he's got in mind.

"Are you gonna try showing a kinder side to show that we're a family friendly business?" Mabel asked off with an adorable little expression in what her uncle was gonna do for the shack.

"What do you take me for, a sap?" Grunkle Stan protest out to complain, that was no way something he ever, EVER do, it's like throwing away money.

"Grunkle Stan, why not just spit it out so we can get what's going on?" Dipper rolled his eyes to blankly request that Stan tell them what the big news was even about.

"Fine, fine…yesh, I try to bring up some excitement, and all I get in return, are crazy guessers and an impatient remark?" Grunkle Stan groans to give in that everyone is unable to truly picture his genius, oh well, may as well get on with it & tell. "But never the less, I'm adding something to the Mystery Shack for when customers come, it'll attract even those that aren't interested in our display of oddities." The old guy issued in smiling that what he's got, will revolutionize everything for their business.

"Would that be a lunch gallery where folks can pay you to prepare them meals?" Wendy spoke off with a rolled eye and sarcastic tone about what Stan could plan.

"Well that was one thought, but I have to find myself a cook first?" Grunkle Stan spoke off in response to that suggestion of almost trying that, but needed someone to cook the meals. "I tried asking Old Man McGucket, but that guy might scare off the customers?" He shrug off his shoulders from saying he would have gotten an old kook to do the task, but…that might be a bad idea.

"Because he's a cocky old guy that lives in the dump?" Mabel pointed off to issue a fact about Old Man McGucket, self proclaimed 'local kook' that's the elderly resident of Gravity Falls.

"Cause of his weird personality, even if he's a part time inventor?" Dipper also pointed out another fact about the McGucket that they have hard times dealing with him on different levels.

"Actually, I was thinking about the weird stuff he makes?" Grunkle Stan dryly stated a claim of why he can't hire McGucket in the first place besides the twins' guesses.

"Maybe I can cook for your customers of food gallery service, Mister Pine." Soos held up his left hand with a big smile in suggesting, he can cook and be the chef.

"Nice try Soos, but by then, I have to pay you even more then I would've done to con a sucker with cheaper standards?" Stan dryly rejected Soos of being the cooker, since he have to pay the guy, and he's kinda a cheapskate. "But I digest in sidetracking my main point of statement." He issued in having delay himself from what he's actually trying to do here. "What I plan to add to the Mystery Shack shall be….a Game Center!" The old guy issued in announcing what he'll add to the Mystery Shack.

"Woah! Really?" Mabel perk her cheeks for joy in hearing this now.

"Alright!" Wendy pump her fist up with a smile in liking this idea.

"Dude, that would be awesome!" Soos grip his hands to his chest in feeling so excited about this now.

"Wow Grunkle Stan, that's…actually a fun idea? How'd you come across it?" Dipper smiled in hearing this and was amazed by his uncle coming up with such a nice idea for entertainment, but the question remain: why?

"Easy kid, as I mentioned before, I stumbled upon it." Grunkle Stan issued off to answer Dipper's question with his own reasonings. "When families are distracted in areas of gift-shops, restaurants, the different works in America? Usually their kids or teens always sidetrack their minds to something else? Which is why, to make quicker bucks, those that wanna play some games will pay up some dough, and play away until they wanna continue or have do-overs." The salesman explained his con-thought up plan to easily get any tourist to have their kids play some games and give him some money, it's genius.

"Yeah! We get to have fun while being here!" Mabel waved up her arms to happily cheer for the idea.

"Mabel we've been here longer then Stan's customers?" Dipper pointed off the fact that his overly excited sister forgot.

"Yeah, but still, hooray, we'll play games!" Mabel responded off before going back to being all cheery again.

"This is great, a chance to take my mind off by slacking off to play some games?" Wendy smiled with excitement in seeing something a little more worth wide appear. "Hugh, I can invite my friends to hang out and use the room, right?" The teen girl wanted to know if her boss let her and those that are her teen friends use such a room where they can hang and play some games in the Game Center.

"As long as they pay up, it's fine by me." Stan dryly expressed the issue with a cocky smile of those to pay up, then they get in to have fun.

"So how many games are we gonna install in this game room, mister Pines?" Soos asked his boss in how many games they plan to put in the new Game Center for the Mystery Shack?

"Well Soos, that I plan to leave a surprise when I have you, help me, bring in the first new game to install." Stan issued off to simply put the answer in a different matter of speaking.

"Yes sir! I will not let you down!" Soos saluted to his boss in hearing and clearly obeying like a dog would, in a goofy sense of the way.

"Right, right, just keep telling yourself that?" Stan dryly responded to roll his eyes in hearing Soos claims while the guy was a regular sucker for manual labor work.

As Stan was leaving with Soos to help set things up for what plans for some new game addition, Wendy was left with the Pine Twins.

"Oh boy guys, finally, something exciting is gonna happen!" Wendy was really feeling excited in what's coming their way now.

"Yeah, I guess so? Hugh, who have thought Grunkle Stan would setup some Game Center in the shack?" Dipper waved off his hands in the air, making a cheeky smile in seeing what his uncle is doing will be nice to have around this place.

"I can't wait to know what he's got plan, maybe it'll have a dance revolution game where my friends & I can dance till we pass out!" Mabel spoke off in imaging what to see that can be a game that they'll all wanna see and play, and have any of their friends come join them.

"Ugh Mabel, you dance plenty even when nothing is going on?" Dipper issued off to remind his sister that she already does plenty of dancing on her own.

"True, but me and Waddles always work on that routine together, don't we boy?" Mabel spoke off to say before turning to her pet pig for a response.

"Oink-Oink!" Waddles spoke off from coming near Mabel to give his simple answer, cause he's just a simple pig.

"Well come on you two, I wanna see this moment happen right now!" Wendy issued with an uncontrollable urge to hurry now and see what new games they are setting up.

"But if we all go, who'll run the register?" Dipper asked off puzzled by that Wendy runs the register, and if customers come in, who will ring up the stuff they wanna buy?

"No worries Dipper, nobody's coming around anyway? Just relax." Wendy spoke off with a cool tone in feeling sure that nobody is gonna come when they have no busy business hours at this time of the day.

"Yah bro., live a little!" Mabel jab her brother in the gut to have him relax and chill out.

"Well…alright?" Dipper slowly responded from recovering fro that jab to admit, he'll cooperate.

"Super! Come on Wendy, me and Waddles will race yah to the end outside where the new games must be!" Mabel cheered before looking to the tall teen girl in challenging her to see who can run faster to see the first new game they are getting.

"Oh, it's on Mabel, it's on!" Wendy spoke in looking pretty competitive in accepting that challenge.

"Oink-Oink!" Soon Waddles chases after the two girls that ran ahead out the door while leaving Dipper behind.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Dipper called out to wave for Wendy & Mabel to wait for him, as he starts to run after the fast girls having their little running activity.

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK BASEMENT AREA**

 **BOILER ROOM/GAME CENTER**

At this moment, the scene changes to a strange basement area where Stan & Soos finally managed to bring something under the covers for a presentation with Wendy & the Pine Twins present.

"Okay kids, here we are!" Stan showed this to his niece and nephew, that what's under this sheet, is the miracle of his genius to be set up in their 'new' Game Center.

"So wait, this is the 'New' area you wanna make into a Game Center?" Wendy questioned off in feeling this was kinda the unexpected twist, but then what isn't with Stan Pines.

"Um Grunkle Stan, this is the Boiler Room?" Dipper pointed out puzzled that this was just the basement floor where they have their boiler run.

"Eh, I'm saving on construction of additions? Besides, this place has a few things to make it into a Game Center while still maintaining the Boiler Room part." Stan shrug off his shoulders in not bothering to care about the details, but to only focus on the bigger picture of it all.

"Yah, like we have a mattress for realizing when folks get together, television, plus a game system, we got a dartboard, a basketball hoop over the trashcan, got that pinball machine over there." Soos pointed out with a smile in all the other things they got around this Boiler Room that was good for folks to wanna kick-back, relax, lounge around while having some fun.

"Hmmm….something about that game makes me relive a deja vu moment?" Mabel rubbed her chin when looking at the strangely cowboy theme pinball game.

"Probably cause it's called; Tumbleweed Terror, and Soos once mentioned this as a story when we fell in what was supposedly a bottomless pit?" Dipper pointed out what the pinball machine was and recall something from a precious time of their adventure.

"Did we really even live through it?" Mabel rubbed her noggin in being unsure if that was a moment in their lives they truly experienced or not?

"Hugh, after many other crazy adventures, I'm not sure myself?" Dipper rubbed his back head in feeling lost for thought himself if that event did happen or not.

"Dude, even I'm not sure if my story was an actual event in my life, or if I made it up?" Soos responded totally clueless if that story he told was even real or he made it all up, he forgets.

"Okay guys, just chill out now." Wendy held up her hands to have these guys just settle out from over-thinking things a bit. "So Stan, where's the big unveiling of the new games?" The girl asked off in wanting to see the new games since so far, one looked be hidden under a sheet?

"Right…here!" Grunkle Stan issued under the cover, as he soon grabs the sheet and then…. "Tada!" The guy proclaimed off while removing the sheet, to reveal what was underneath.

Before everyone was something like a large arcade game box where there were four sitting arrangements, a wheel and some button & control sticks below a large screen display. From the outside showed much greenery with a mix of flames, tire wheels, robots and some fighting opponents in suits or savage appearance. The thing looked like it was a mobile van for racing work, but the design was very fetching for those that like to live life on the open road. The name of the game was listed across the side, called "City Of Motors", and the name fits the bill. This was the arcade game that Grunkle Stan was talking about, and what a marvel it was.

"Ohhh….aaawweee….?" The four members of the Mystery Shack were 'oh' & 'awe' at this very unique game before them, it was unlike anything they ever seen.

"Grunkle Stan, what is this?" Mabel asked her uncle in what kinda game this was?

"This Mabel, is a game of the future, were thrills, excitement & fun are merged together!" Stan proclaimed to his niece in what kinda game this was that will be a big hit, and make him richer, then before.

"So, how many more are there?" Soos asked off with a happy smile to his boss about what other games they have besides this one.

"How many more 'what' now?" Stan repeated that question with a puzzled expression, like he wasn't catching the conversation at all.

"Of the games we're putting in?" Wendy dryly narrow her eyes to Mr. Pines here about having more then just one video game in this room.

"Well that's the surprise itself, it's this marvel right here! The one, and ONLY Video Game of it's time not found anywhere else." Stan proudly issued the fact that this one particular game, is gonna be the only thing here for folks to try out and because it's the only type ever made.

"Wait, you expect to win lots of customers with only ONE game that no one else produce a number of?" Dipper stop this conversation to ask his uncle a question about finding this kinda suspicious. "Grunkle Stan, how'd you and Soos managed to get this thing down in the Boiler Room?" The kid wanted to know that for starters, how Stan & Soos even brought such a large video arcade game down to this basement floor to begin with.

"Game Center!" Mabel corrected her brother in what the Boiler Room is gonna be called now.

"Right, that?" Dipper rolled his eyes to his sister's comment about what this place would be dubbed.

"Simple, I had this thing as an easily assemble kit while having Soos connect it while under the sheet." Stan smiled to explain how he managed to bring this large center piece below by an assembly work and had Soos do all the work.

"Yep, I'm pretty good at putting stuff together, even when it's dark." Soos nods with a smile in agreeing to that, he has a natural talent for something like that.

"And for why this game is so special, is simple in itself." Grunkle Stan proclaimed in about to make a statement of why they only need one video arcade game is clear as day. "This game has everything kids & teenagers want. Racing, Shooting, Fighting, a couple of Adventures of Action, Horrors, and Drama effects like you're almost there." The guy was in the zone, making good points about the stuff that kids these days love to find & play in any game. "I happen to get this beauty off of some guy selling it for a low-low price, mentioned off some strange effect it has. And since it's the only one of it's kind, it makes it a rare oddity for tourist to see, and I knew with a little tinkering, this thing can make us rich." Grunkle Stan explained the history of how he came across this game in the first place and while skipping anything 'important', became the proud owner of this object in question.

"Well, it maybe one game, but it still sounds fun to me?" Wendy smile to shrug off that even if this is just one game to play around with, it sounds pretty fun to her to try out.

"Yeah, and it sounds just as more exciting then that creepy pinball game I've been doing for four years?" Soos responded off in thinking this new game could be better then the old one he's been playing for so long. "Or have I played it at all?" He rubbed his chin to question this in puzzlement, not knowing if he's done something like that or not?

"Whoopee! This game sounds like it'll change our lives!" Mabel pump up her arms in declaring this a grand moment in their lives.

"Yeah, change our lives? But to either good, or bad…?" Dipper asked off in finding that anything could happen in Gravity Falls, it could be good or could be a disaster waiting to happen?

"Dude, not to rain down on yah, but this game looks too 'awesome' to be something scary?" Soos shrug off his shoulders in having Dipper chill-out, this new game looked too sweet to be anything dangerous, right?

"Well, maybe I should check to see for myself…?" Dipper spoke while bringing out a weird cryptic journal, main color of burgundy and has various rips and tears on the cover due to age, it has two gold lines on its spine and all four of it's corners are gild. In the middle of the book there is a gold hand with six fingers and the number 3 in the middle. On the back, it shows various alchemist symbols. Just inside the front cover, the book has an eyepiece (possibly a monocle) attached to the journal via a cord. Its purpose is unknown and it has been used by Dipper as a book mark. This book contains information about the supernatural elements of Gravity Falls, mainly creatures like the gnomes. Its author is unknown. This journal is apart of a series of three which Stan Pines now owns both 2 & 1, and now 3 has been used by Dipper in many cases to understand the supernatural. But just as Dipper was getting down to figuring out what this new game would be, something snatched the book away from him. "What, Grunkle Stan?" The boy yelped when the journal went out of his hands, to the hands of his tall uncle.

"Easy Dipper, you're over-thinking things from this silly journal?" Grunkle Stan responded off to his nephew about being overly worried over nothing, as he looked at his watch to see the time. "Wooh, look at the time, Soos, Wendy, come on! We gotta start putting up our new advertisement for the Game Center." The old man got serious, the sooner folks learn what he's got, the likely it'll attract lots of customers.

"You got it sir! I'll make the flyers." Soos looked determine to salute in hearing those orders.

"I'll get my pals to help spread the word." Wendy pointed to herself in stating what she'll do to spread the word.

"Do I have to pay them?" Stan asked dryly if he's gotta pay Wendy's pals to pass out flyers for folks to know what he's got.

"Nope, just let us have first dibs on the new game." Wendy smirk off to issue what she'll ask for return, a chance to try out the new game here.

"DEAL! Missy, you drive a 'Hard' bargain." Stan shook the teen girl's hand in seeing that's a bargain he can live with.

"To the copy machine!" Soos held up his left hand to point out in declaring where they should go to now.

"Hey wait, wait! Guys!" Dipper tried to stop the others from leaving the room to go upstairs. "Grunkle Stan, you still have the journal!" The boy called out about the journal his uncle took off his hands.

"Relax Dipper, Grunkle Stan gave it back to you before, he'll easily give it back after a little while." Mabel patted her brother's shoulder to have him relax from worrying over not having the journal with him.

"Yeah I guess, but still…." Dipper spoke off in knowing this answer, but still had a hard time to deal with it.

"Still what, what's wrong with us having a cool new game to play together?" Mabel asked off in not getting why her brother was feeling something was off?

"It's what Grunkle Stan said about how he got this thing and said something about a strange effect?" Dipper explained that why no one else heard about it, if this game is doing something unusual, they need to be watchful about it. "And last time Grunkle Stan got something for a low bargain deal, living wax-figures almost tried to destroy us?" The boy reminded his sister of an incident of where they fought evil wax-figures of different character beings.

"Ahh, that was last time, this time is different!" Mabel waved off in not feeling the least bit worried or concern since that's in the past. "Now come on, first one upstairs gets the last pudding cup! Weee!" She spoke off with a smile before making a cherry call out to be going off now.

"Hay wait, that pudding cup in the fridge is mine, it has MY 'name' on it for later!" Dipper held up his hand to stop his sister in protesting the right of that pudding was his.

"Not if you don't pick up the paste, slow poke!" Mabel responded off near the stairs before rushing up.

"Mabel, wait!" Dipper called out to run after his sister giving him a chase of protecting what is his.

As the Pine Twins leave, no one notices the game was starting to flash itself differently from when it got plugged in. Something strange may occur, but what?

* * *

 **LATER IN THE DAY…**

Later on, we see in the made Game Center, some of Wendy's friends were with her, playing the City Of Motors.

One was a teen guy, he is tall, and unlike many characters, he has a long ovular head, long blonde hair, and a red shirt with a thumbs up on it. He has pale skin, and a somewhat large chin, due to the fact that there is a great area between his mouth and the bottom of his face. He has a long nose. His name is Lee, who is basically a stereotypical teenager. He enjoys hanging out and goofing off with friends, particularly Nate, doing things like playing games, partaking in dares, and partying. He is sarcastic and likes to tease people, and he dislikes it when others try to stop him from what he views as having fun, often disregarding their warnings. He can be disrespectful of others and their property, and he is frightened in any event of being trapped. He's one of Wendy's friends, and is best friends with a guy name Nate.

The second one was teen guy, who has dark skin, brown hair, a stubble, and a dark aqua green and white cap. He wears a black shirt, with a skull on it and blue jeans. He has many tattoos on his arms and wears earrings. His name is Nate, and he is a stereotypical carefree, laid-back teenager. He can be sarcastic, and loves partying as well as doing stupid, crazy things with his friends. He is another of Wendy's friends, and is Lee's best friend, and is usually seen with him.

The third one was a teen girl, who has light brown skin and short purple hair with a pink highlight in the front. She wears a purple and white shirt with a purple skirt, light purple leggings, and black boots, along with two black earrings. She also carries around a black flip cell phone that takes up most of her time. Her name is Tambry, and she is seen at time carrying a black handbag. Tambry is in many ways a very stereotypical teenager. She enjoys texting and using social networking sites even more then other teens, and barely looks up from her cell phone. Tambry is one of Wendy's friends, she rarely looks up from her phone, either texting or updating her status.

The fourth & last one was a teen guy, who is a heavyset with light skin and brown hair and mustache stubble. He wears a light green shirt with a small bunny icon on the right of his shirt, and he has brown shorts, white socks, a black and gold watch, and brown and gray shoes. His name is Thompson, he is a typical unsure teenager. Desperate to fit in with his friends, he allows them to subject him to a series of humiliating stunts or dares without protest. Despite this, he is fun-loving and friendly. He enjoys playing video games, dancing, and hanging out with his friends. He is one of Wendy's friends, he's usually seen participating in the games the guys play, such like when they put ice down his pants and trying to get a jellybean in his belly button, but that was during an old abandon convenience store called the Dusk 2 Dawn, where it was haunted by the ghost of a pass away couple. But that's an older story from the past adventure in Gravity Falls.

As of right now, Wendy was racing the boys while the other girl was leaning against the game to send out a text.

"Go left, left! No your other left? Now go right, right!" Wendy's voice was heard off telling her pals what way to drive through the game.

"Dude, I'm bustin' a bot!" Lee issued off in smiling at what he's managed to just take down.

"No way, I'm kicking' evil rat-butt!" Nate issued off with a smile to in what he's dealing with, a rat.

"Augh guys, I'm still stuck watching a groovy guy out-style me?" Thompson spoke with concerns in what area he's stuck in.

"Come on Thompson, get your game on!" Wendy issued to her friend to quit holding back and let loose.

"Thompson! Thompson!" The other teens chatted to cheer the tubby one's name.

"Okay, here goes?" Thompson suddenly got serious and ready himself to give this game his all now.

There was plenty of laughs, the teens were really rocking out with this new game that Grunkle Stan managed to get, it was the most awesomest game they ever played.

It was around now that Dipper, Mabel, and Soos came down to check up on how Wendy's gang was doing. Soos has been going back and forth to bring snacks for the teens while secretly eating some himself.

"Hey Wendy!" Dipper happily waved out to the teenage girl playing with her teen friends.

"Hey Dipper, great, you guys made it!" Wendy responded in a happy mood to seeing her Mystery Shack pals are here. "Me and my buds just finished an awesome round!" The girl explained about what they've done about now in finishing some parts of the racing battle game, just as she steps out.

"Would have gone further if those mutant plants weren't trying to like…suck my brains out?" Nate stated from popping out of the machine to make an excuse.

"Like we even need that when just being reckless is what it's all about!" Lee popped near Nate to make a wise-crack joke to pat his best friend on the back.

"I felt like I was stuck on a level forever, everyone else was so far ahead of me?" Thompson stated when he popped around the other side of the game entry spot for sitting.

"Whatever…" Tambry dryly responded to lift her eyes from her text phone to make such a claim before focusing on texting again.

"Wow, this game Grunkle Stan got must be the coolest game in the 'whole' UNIVERSE!" Mabel smiled widely in announcing how this City Of Motors Game must be pretty far out.

"Dudes, I feel like we should set ourselves in to try it out." Soos suggested what they should do now in preparing to try this baby out. "I've seen like the opening stuff, the demo-display, and I gotta say…it's on a whole new level I never would have guess?" The tubby one issued how he's seen most parts for the game, and it's wickedly awesome so far, and those are just preview demos.

"So you guys wanna see it for yourselves, I can help show you the ropes." Wendy pointed out in feeling confident in showing her friends here how to play the game.

"Um…well….ah-haha, gulp….Alright, I guess I'm game?" Dipper chuckled a bit sheepishly around Wendy before deciding to go along to be apart of this to show the girl he's got game.

"But I thought you were still suspicious about this game, Dipper?" Mabel raised her eyebrows in recalling what her brother issued before about this game being strange to him.

"Well I would have looked it through the journal, but Grunkle Stan still has it and I can't seem to find him anywhere?" Dipper stated with a frown that he almost would see if this game was something to fear, but his great uncle hasn't return the journal number 3 to him yet, plus, Grunkle Stan seems to have gone off somewhere?

"Relax bro, if something was bad about this game, then how come Wendy and her friends aren't like…zombified or something silly?" Mabel spoke to assure her brother with her positive personality that so far, nothing seemed bad, or anything freaky they should be worried about, right?

"Well I suppose so, but I just can't shake the feeling?" Dipper rubbed his left shoulder in feeling some unsure feeling about this for some reason?

"Come on you two, join the party." Wendy waved to the Pine Twins to come join the fun they can have with this game.

"Yes!" Mabel pump up her arms in responding to that request.

"Dudes, I'm so in!" Soos spoke off in feeling raring to join where the action is.

"See ya Wendy!" Lee spoke off to give a little wave motion to the teenage girl that he was leaving.

"Thanks for the game!" Nate spoke off in giving thanks to Wendy for letting them try out such an awesome game.

"We'll have to try it again sometime…hopefully where I'll not being mesmerized by that guy with the sparkly gold stuff on him?" Thompson spoke off to say while cautiously issuing how he got stuck somewhere in where a person with much 'bling' kept him from going anywhere.

"Sending note to all other teens….cool game in the Mystery Shack. Must try out." Tambry was speaking with her usual tone of attitude while texting on her phone to send it out.

Once Wendy's friends were leaving to go upstairs after having such fun, it was now the Pine Twins & Soos' turn to ride in the driver seat.

"Okay guys, this thing takes a quarter, so lets cash in, then take it out!" Wendy issued from sitting in the second middle spot for driving when they play.

"But isn't it stealing from Mister Pines after we spend our money?" Soos questioned off from thinking if they take the money they spent out, isn't that bad.

"Please, this is our game, so our money we spend for it, we get back." Wendy issued off real simple that they can get back their own money since this game is technically theirs.

"Hugh, I guess that makes some sense? So, I got my quarter!" Soos rubbed his chin in seeing the bigger picture now before taking out his own quarter now.

"Here's mine!" Mabel showed her own coin to use to play the game here.

"Okay, I got mine?" Dipper showed his own coin in wanting to be apart of this team of four players now.

"Good, then pick a seat, and slide that coin in to prepare for the magic of extreme thrill fun like never before!" Wendy nods before issuing what this group can do now, pick a seat to sit in and put the coin in before they even start to have some fun.

Soon the four takes seats, Dipper on the far left, Wendy next to him in the second seat, Mabel after the teen girl in the third and Soos on the far right edge. Once the game accepted the coins, an intro opening was beginning to play with awesome heavy metal rock music. And if that wasn't enough, there came a cool announcer from a rock concert, as it was speaking as a monolog narrator.

" _In a world, where things are not always as they see…Here's my story._ " The young narrative voice explained out before something appeared on all the screens. " _This is Detroit. Well, what 'was' Detroit?_ " A digital map shows a state label 'Detroit' with a green digital lining of a usual city structure of modern times; or was. " _Until a person named Abraham Kane started building a new city on top of it. Detroit Deluxe._ " Soon a blue digital lining like a bridge was over the old city, showing some towering buildings with a red tower in the center, which above the city of the new called 'Detroit Deluxe' was build over the old Detroit area. " _Kane promised everyone, the City of the Future._ " From closer viewing, we can see floating cube things & hovering buildings off the ground while the voice explained what this Kaine person did in promising the citizens…a city of the future.

"Ah, that's nice?" Mabel smiled in thinking this was a nice thing someone did for the people, giving them a future home.

"Shh, there's more." Wendy hushed the little girl from knowing there was more to this game then just this.

" _But he never told them that it would cost them their freedom._ " The scene changed from the narration before showing what looked like Elite Soldiers with weapons while a face was seen from a holographic red screen of the one called Kaine.

"Wooh, that's sneaky, wonder if the guy studied Mister Pines methods of business handling or something?" Soos spoke off totally shock to hear this piece of news without warning.

"Ssssh, Soos, keep it down, would yah?" Dipper also joined the point of wanting the ones being too loud to not talk so much when they were watching this intro happen.

" _Most of them don't even realize what they've lost?_ " The narrative voice exclaimed about the people above in Detroit Deluxe in not knowing the freedom that has been stripped from them. " _But I do!_ " The voice of the narration issued about knowing what's going on here.

Then the scene changes to below, where there are wires sparking, and something is about to be said of where we are being taken.

" _Down here in Motorcity, we got a motto._ " The narrative voice explained something, as the old Detroit became a place called Motorcity, having the usual style of a city. " _Live Fast, Live Free!_ " The voice explained off the motto that the ones living below go by which seemed to involve being free, and about going fast, like with cars. " _And my friends & I are gonna fight Kane with 'Everything' we've got!_" As the voice narrated to explain, we pass the city level to further below it with more electric wires being seen. " _To make sure we can do 'just' that._ " The voice issued that off just as the narration seemed to have ended.

The screen turn dark for a few moments before….a big bold letter work of metal showed up.

" **CITY OF MOTORS!** " A Sudden loud rocker singer is heard that made a big impact sound wave on the players in front. " **Drive Free, Live Life By The Speed Of The Wind!** " The voice was putting much effort in issuing this statement for those playing to know the rules.

And soon the scene on the screen changed to where there were roads and fast cars driving.

"Alright Players, it's time to burn rubber! **Burner Style!** " The heavy rocker voice issued to the four standing by with this message. "Face the Road! Face the Obstacles! Face your Enemies!" The announcer issued before the scene of what was seen was changing to…a new level of experience.

First up came a picture some weird looking bots, from all shapes and sizes, to them glowing red eyes.

"KaneBots!" The announcer voice issued the first batch of enemies for players to watch out for.

Second scene shows what appears to be some characters in hockey gear with mask, others in military militia, bumpkins, jumpsuit wearing females, and other whatnots?

"Fight Gangs!" The announcer proclaimed what elks the players will face along the passing.

Then the third one was of some jungle where there are weird plants to strange eco-friendly natives, question was…were they friendly?

"Combat The Terras!" The announcer issued about the players facing such foes.

Then a fourth scene showed off some fancy mansion with a man looking like some self-absorbed overlord.

"Face The Duke!" The announcer proclaimed to what other kinda character the gang will have to face.

Finally at the hour, then came the man said to be the principal antagonist that was seen as the evil billionaire owner.

"And Challenge Kane For **FREEDOM!** " The announcer issued off the big claim to where players face the worst of the worst.

Now an explosion happened that blew everyone's minds away while still keeping it together.

"Which Hero Are You? Are you…" The voice announcer issued a challenge of what kind of hero the player is?

Soon the image shows a green car before a person was seen on the screen side. This one had olive compulsion and dark brown hair while wearing a black jacket.

"Mike Chilton!" The announcer stated the name of the character, as underneath him was label Burner's Leader.

Then another shows a character from a blue car which he seems to slouch a lot, light skin, few freckles on his cheeks & a chin-length blonde hair that typically falls in front of his eyes.

"Chuck!" The announcer stated the name of the character, as underneath him was label Burner Programmer.

Next came a female with long red hair & red lips while driving a yellow car.

"Julie!" The announcer stated the name of the character, as underneath him was label Burner Scout.

Following after was a tall African American who wears his black hair in an afro style while driving a white car with speakers attached to it.

"Dutch!" The announcer stated the name of the character, as underneath him was label Burner's Technician.

Then came around to a black armor car who was muscular, who maybe a Filipino, and wears a race car driver's uniform that's black with red flames decorating the sleeves & patches.

"Texas!" The announcer stated the name of the character, as underneath him was label Burner's Muscle.

Once that was done, all the driver characters were seen in a gang gathering.

"You've seen them, and now…." The voice exclaimed before it pause for the dramatic effect, and…. " **CHOSE YOUR DRIVER!** " The loud heavy metal rocker voice yelled out with scorching flames around the screen before a set lineup of character avatars appeared before the gang; it was time to pick a choice.

"Oh dudes I'm so freaking out now!? I can't think which one of these cool dudes I should be?" Soos grip his cheeks in feeling so overly exciting that he doesn't know which character he should play as.

"Just pick the one you feel fine playing as Soos?" Dipper shrug off to happy give some advice to his friend.

"Okay, um…." Soos looked at the Burners he can play as, and looked at the black due with the puff hairdo. "I pick this Dutch guy, hugh, cause he makes me think he's Dutch? Hehehhuhuh, pretty funny when you think about it?" He chuckled from how he made that joke, course then he looked at the rugged & tough-looking guy in the black outfit. "Although maybe the Texas guy would be better, after all, ain't nothing bigger then Texas is what they say in Texas? Right dudes?" Soos was on a roll here, there were such awesome characters, he just can't pick which to go as.

"I pick the girl here named Julie, she's like a girl that's crying her soul out for FREEDOM!" Mabel declared out in having her character be the girl on the selective group.

"Wait Mabel, maybe Wendy would have liked that character?" Dipper spoke out that maybe his sister should choose another, if Wendy has dibs on the Julie person.

"No sweat guys, I'm already going with another driver with the need for music surround sounds, Dutch!" Wendy issued off that she's already got someone in mind to try out, the black dude with the cool car with surround sounds.

"Oh, guess that means I get the guy with the muscle & cluelessly causing trouble? Sweet! Texas, I choose you!" Soos decided off in seeing that from the two he wanted, he'll pick the one with the brawn work of doing things.

"Dipper, which one are you gonna be?" Mabel asked her brother since he's the only one left to pick a character to play as.

"Hugh, there are only two characters left here?" Dipper spoke from noticing three out of four characters are pick, leaving a cool red-haired & one blonde hair covering a guy's eye sight. "Mike Chilton, Or…." The boy looked from the one called Mike to the one called Chuck now. "Chuck…Hmmmm….between a cool guy of action or a skinny smart guy that looks jumpy?" After much thinking and going over the choices, the choice became clear. "Well it's obvious who I'm going as, the guy that takes charge!" Dipper issued from selecting the Mike Chilton character and was about to press the select command….

"YOINK!" Spoke another voice to cut across to mess the button dial on the game that flip Mike's character…to the Chuck one.

"Beep!" The system made a sound in responding to the selection being made. "You choose Chuck, better hope you can handle him!" The machine voice issued in letting the player know what he's doing, as the Chuck character did a strange yelpy action that made him seem…less bravo?

"What? No!" Dipper responded in shock and disbelief, that wasn't the guy he wanted to play as? "I wanted the cool hero guy, Mike? Who did that?" He asked off in who was here to mess up his character selecting, especially since all of Wendy's friends should have left by now?

When our eyes turn to who was the one responsible for messing things up with Dipper's character pickings, the twelve-year old kid just glared at someone that was also in his home. It was teenage goth boy who has black hair in a typical eye-covering "emo style", pale skin and several piercings in his ears, plus he has a pink nose. He has been seen wearing a black guitar around his chest. He usually wears tight skinny jeans with several keychains from the pockets. He also wears a black hoodie with a picture of a red bleeding heart with a scar and stitches on it, along with black fingerless gloves. He has a sparse stubble (two strands of small hairs) on his chin, and a few pimples scattered around his face. His name is Robbie, in terms of personality, Robbie is a stereotypical moody teenager, laid back and apathetic. He is condescending, especially toward younger individuals (like Dipper). His careless attitude makes him negligent of others' needs, thoughts, opinions, etc., though he does express a certain-albeit limited-degree of concern for Wendy. Like Dipper, he is anxious to win Wendy's love, and this mutual goal only fuels their fierce, incessant rivalry. Robbie is known to be reckless, prideful, and dishonest, as well. The guy is sarcastic, arrogant with a bad attitude who at this moment, is Wendy's ex-boyfriend & Dipper's biggest rival for her.

"What's up, squirt?" Robbie rudely remark towards Dipper in messing with him.

"Robbie, what are you doing here?" Dipper annoyingly asked off with a frown in what this jerk was doing.

"Hello, I was told of an awesome new game, decided to come by to check up on Wendy while checking out if the word I've heard was true." Robbie proclaimed his own reasonings of being here, one for the cool new game, the other to see Wendy, yeah, the last one was easily seen through.

"Oh it's true alright." Soos spoke off about the word of there being a cool new game at their shack was so true.

"I invited, 'my' friends over, which means I only wanted 'them' here." Wendy issued off with a dry tone towards Robbie, meaning she invited everyone she was cool with….except for this guy before her.

"Ah come on Wendy, what about the good times we had?" Robbie spoke in wanting to win Wendy over to his side to not be angry with him.

"Was that before, or after you tried to be more a jerk that you pushed her away to dump you." Mabel spoke off in making a pointed statement in what Robbie did in the past to result this present state.

"Psssh, I don't have to take sarcasm from some runts? Fine…" Robbie blew off that comment with a bad attitude remark. "If you don't want me here, I'll go." The guy issued off from waving off his left hand in seeing where he's not wanted.

"Great, that would have been nicer if you haven't mess up my selection?" Dipper smiled off to say, only to frown that if Robbie didn't come in any case, the goth jerk wouldn't have mess up his avatar picking.

"What, you mean who you wanted to be? I say the choice was clear?" Robbie turn around to make a sly smile in issuing what Dipper got was a perfect choice.

"It was?" Mabel asked off puzzled, not getting what this discussion was about.

"Yeah, Dipper playing like some brainiac that barely strikes as a hero type. The other guy is more, my type." Robbie issued to explain that the two characters left, the choosing was simple of who he & Dipper would be, from cool rebel to geeky boy.

"Ouch, talk about getting burned on a stick?" Soos responded with a blank face while still sensing a sense of 'burn' issue.

"Hay Robbie, just cause you say that, doesn't mean I can't be who I wanna be?" Dipper spoke off in his defense of being treated like this of what he's suppose to be. "For like example, if I wanted to play Chuck instead of Mike, it's my calling?" The boy issued off his claim of what character he could be in the game, was entirely for him to decide.

"Yeah, but you don't got the extreme skills that guy has in being more popular as head-shot rebel. Just face it kid." Robbie spoke off to lean down to tell Dipper this to his face over the matter of this kid trying to play a character like Mike Chilton was a no go. "You just don't have what it takes." The goth teen issued off that final issue to seal the deal right there.

With that, Robbie left up the steps from the basement while the others watched, but Dipper…seem to show a strange expression; sorrow.

"Hey Dipper, you're not gonna let what Robbie said get you down, are yah?" Wendy looked down to Dipper with a face of worry if the kid was feeling a bit low from what was just done.

"I don't know, maybe he's right?" Dipper responded a bit off in unsure about himself along with what Robbie said may have been true in his case.

"When did you ever say Robbie is right?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in not believing, Dipper was giving in to what Robbie said, he usually doesn't go that way.

"Yeah, unless…WHO ARE YOU? A SHAPE-SHIFTER! And what have you done with Dipper?" Mabel begun to think, and almost came to a wrong conclusion of this guy wasn't her brother?

"Guys, I'm still me. It's just…" Dipper spoke in protest that he is himself, but that might be where the problem lies. "Well I'm not looking like a cool person, I'm nothing but a kid?" Dipper sulked in his own despair that he's far from looking like a cool person from any action game, he's more….of a whimpy-geeky type then an cool hero.

"Come on Dipper, don't be like that? I mean, sure, you are a bit young…." Wendy spoke off to say about Dipper not getting upset over such an issue.

"Hugh…." Dipper signed from hearing that first part didn't seem to sit to well at the moment, until….

"But you done stuff probably none of us expected you could do that help us out? Remember?" Wendy smiled to pat Dipper's back to look to the positive moments the boy's done none of them ever expected to see from the guy.

"Yeah, like remember how you once fought against Lil' Gideon in a giant robot, or before then against a creepy triangle guy, or any other weird things that may seem impossible for you to beat? Could Robbie even do that stuff at all?" Mabel spoke off with a wide smile in reminding her brother about all their crazy adventures, and how they pulled out a win and how not even Robbie could have handled it.

"Hey, your right? Hugh, I guess I'm a little something?" Dipper sudden started to smile in feeling that this message was just what he needed to perk up his spirits.

"That's better, now lets play." Wendy patted Dipper on his shoulder to seeing his better side again.

"Still, ashamed I can't play Mike?" Dipper spoke from looking at his screen, he'll have to play as Chuck during his first time with this City of Motors Game.

"Yo dudes, you won't believe what I found?" Soos spoke now from fiddling around near a side of the game to uncover something.

"A magical unicorn?" Mabel asked off with a smile in fantasizing such a creature to her innocent girly heart & soul.

"Uh, let me check?" Soos spoke a bit puzzled by that question, he check the glove box, and did not see anything like that. "Nope! But I found this in the gloves compartment!" Soos held up an interesting notebook pad that was hidden within the game's glove box, just like for a real car.

"This game actually has a gloves compartment?" Dipper asked off remotely in thinking that was a bit over-sketched on the designs to make this game be like an actual vehicle.

"Yeah, and this notepad I found shows a secret code." Soos pointed out before opening it up to show some written stuff that he read out loud on what he gets. "Says we can activate something from a surprise bonus round right now, by hitting the right dial strokes to unlock it before we start playing." The chubby guy explained some directions to what the gang can get pretty quick, easy, and more.

"Really? Awesome! My gang never managed to find that bonus round?" Wendy spoke in sheer excitement, this sounded really sweet.

"Hooray, we get to do something without following the rules!" Mabel cheered to seeing they can do something and skip ahead.

"Soos, are you sure that surprise bonus data is….safe?" Dipper asked in suddenly finding this perhaps….strange for them to deal with?

"Well there's nothing that says is bad, so I guess it's a good thing then?" Soos spoke from flipping the pages, skim them to find nothing wrong.

"Hugh, I just hope it's not like from what happened with Rumble from that Arcade when I brought him to life?" Dipper signs in hoping this doesn't become like a secret code to bring game characters into their world.

"Relax Dipper, that was a different game with a different code thingy, right?" Mabel waved off her over-worrying brother about something totally different.

"Hugh, yeah, I mean, it's not like we can use that secret code here to bring anything out?" Dipper sign to give in, feeling a bit okay that from the last time he came across such a problem was for one game, and if this code isn't the same, it can't bring characters from a game into their world, right?

"Okay, Soos, let us try that code out!" Wendy responded with an eager to try what they got out, right now.

Soon the group study the bonus code from the note, and soon began to punch it in. After setting, button pushing, control rounds, whatnots, something flash before them. Dipper was nervous at first until….

" **CONGRATULATIONS!** You've Punched In 'The Hidden Bonus' Code!" The announcer voice responded to the gang of what they've uncovered. "Now's The Time To Rev It Up! By Creating Your 'Own' Avatar To Be Apart Of The Game!" The announcer issued the major moment where now anybody can make their own avatar character to be apart of the action.

"Oh Dude, I think I just uncover the JACKPOT Among Jackpots!" Soos spoke in utter surprise of joy at hearing this.

"No way, we can create our own characters to fight & race? Awesome!" Wendy responded in not believing such a rare treat, this'll be awesome.

"You hear that Dipper? We can become apart of the game too!" Mabel told her brother in what they've got can make them be like they are in the game.

"Man, me being in a game this popular?" Dipper spoke off in suddenly thinking about this, and began to smile about it. "I bet Robbie would be 'super' jealous of how awesome I be to be apart of the coolest game ever and he's not?" If Robbie does play the game, he'll find Dipper's avatar, and the guy will be super jealous to see it. "Okay, lets do it!" Dipper turn to the others to issue they get started on creating their avatars.

"Yeah!" The four cheered all together on that agreement, and begin working on how to make their own avatar to be apart of the action in the City of Motors.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN THE SECRET BASEMENT…**

Meanwhile, we soon find Stan Pines punching a strange code on a vending machine that unlocks it to a secret passage space inside the Mystery Shack. He goes through a series of stairs behind it, he gets inside an elevator and move three floors under the ground. Stan enters a laboratory room that is filled with retro futuristic looking computers, gadgets, and machines, all of them constantly working. On the end of the room is a desk with many electronic devices and on the side it, has the symbol from Stan's tattoo. On the desk, there is a picture of Dipper and Mabel, and in the shelf below a series of books in which Stan hides the Journal Number 1. Near the desk there is a door entering into a room consisting of a triangle shaped device with a circle inside that has 16 symbols. This was Stan's Secret Underground Laboratory, and he's about to experiment something with the use of Journals 1, 2, & finally from Dipper, Number 3.

"At last, if this works, then things will begin to change." Stan Pines responded in finally finished with his next stage of work, especially since he needs Dipper's journal to make it happen. "Here goes." Grunkle Stan exclaimed before pulling the lever by his side, and watching as the device before him was glowing the usual stuff.

But outside the shack, a terrible storm was brewing up. "KRsuvhmmm…/POSsrufruvhmm…." And if that wasn't enough, lightning was shot that hit the antenna of the shack, sending a surge into any electric devices.

Which while it made areas in the shack flicked a bit, none of the power went out, but what about an experiment going on?

"BRzizivhmmm…." Unusual electricity was surging the device in the secret lab, effecting the three journals while the glow works were reaching an unusually high level readings.

"Oh no, that's not good? WAaaughhhh!" Stan yelped in seeing something bad about to happen, as he quickly runs from being in the area.

"DRUSSsvhhmmm…." Suddenly from the device, a bright glow escaped from it, and then in the middle of that, the three journals were vanishing from sight.

* * *

 **BACK IN THE GAME ROOM**

 **WITH DIPPER & THE GANG…?**

Back with the gang playing the City of Motors, they seem to have finished preparations. Since the game had scan cameras to get their entire figures to make their own similar characters appear on the screen.

"Alright, now our images are in the machine. Time to make our rides." Wendy cheered in seeing with their characters display, next they need to create their own rides.

"Yeah, lets do it!" Mabel also cheered in ready to get this party started now.

But at the moment, an unusual green surge of volts were escaping around the City of Motors Game. And it was starting to get some folks attention here.

"Ugh guys, there's an awful lot of green lightning coming out of the game?" Dipper pointed out with an index finger in seeing something that earn his worried attention now.

"Nah, that's the normal amount of green lightning?" Soos held his chin to state about this being the usual stuff that happens with the game. "Hugh, you know, I feel like I said that before once, where was it?" Now Soos feels like he said something very similar to this, but where?

"Soos, that's it! The time with Tumbleweed Terror, doesn't this seem familiar?" Dipper shouted out in realization, this was just like that time.

"Hugh, guess it kinda does?" Soos responded a bit puzzled that the two games had done something similar like this green lightning stuff?

"What are you getting at Dipper, so it's sparking a bit, no big deal?" Wendy shrug off her shoulders in not seeing nothing wrong here.

"But last time we got sucked into the game, it could happen now?" Dipper issued off to warn Wendy and the rest that last time, some of them got sent into the game of another, and it may happen again here.

"Come on Dipper, aren't you being a bit paranoid? That can't possibly hap…" Mabel was about to wave off such thoughts like it wasn't gonna happen, but….

"THRUPVvhmmmm….." Suddenly, the entire screen set of the game flash up in a bright green color over the four players.

"WAAAhhhh…./AAaaughhhh…." Suddenly, the four screams of Dipper, Mabel, Wendy & Soos were heard when being enshrouded by the bright light.

Once everything was cleared, the only thing within the basement was the game, but the four players were not seen. But what was seen across the City of Motors screen was label 'Game Start!' on all four seats where the players were. As the avatars of Dipper, Mabel, Wendy & Soos were seen, with a label word 'Engaging' shown up. It would appear a new adventure is about to begin here, one in which nobody that lived through the mystery of Gravity Falls has ever come across….the world within the City of Motors Game. What will happen here….is a mystery?

* * *

 **NOTES:** Some references from Gravity Falls Season One have been mentioned in this chapter.

Some basic knowledge about Motorcity is revealed a bit.

 ***Inspiration Idea:** It occurred to me how certain arcade games, etc. have a theme similar to what Motorcity can provide. A world of rebels fighting agaisnt those that hold absolute power  & rule over others in a world that is seemingly chaotic. Which is how I came to using that idea in how to connect it as a game & the weirdest of Gravity Falls, to bring forth a new adventure for all to enjoy...

Well, here's the 1st new chapter of the story, & I can honestly say…it's on quite an interesting start. Next chapter, the Dipper & the gang find themselves no longer in their world of Gravity Falls, but are in the world of Motorcity. Problems arise from when the gang have to survive encounters against mutants rats, to gangster encounters from one mistake to the next. Worse of all, is that Dipper's Journal #3 has become a shiny gold object worth interest? But when getting help from the Amazons to staying at the Skylarks Hotel, things seem good…until Kane gets in on the action? Now with KaneCo Drones going after the gang, will they survive, or will someone come to their rescue in a 'BURNING' motion? Stay tune to find out…


	2. Chapter 02: Welcome To Motorcity

Here's the next chapter for all those waiting. Decided to post this early, just in case I'm busy around the month or something. But now you can ENVISION the next fun of seeing Gravity Falls & Motorcity CROSSOVER adventure truly begin. So get ready to see what's coming next, & enjoy…

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Welcome To Motorcity**

From last we left off, four staff members at the Mystery Shack were playing a new game: ' **City Of Motors** ', only to get a surprise. When Grunkle Stan was trying to perform something with the three journals with his device, a sudden thunder storm & lightning caused an unexpected effect to happen. And during which, it did something to Dipper, Mabel, Wendy & Soos, who are no longer in the shack….but….

* * *

 **LOCATION: DIMENSIONAL TUNNEL…?**

At the moment, we see a strange virtual tunnel that is spiraling around, & where it goes, no one knows. But soon a flash of light is seen afar, & what comes from it are four blurs.

"AAAaaahhhhh!" Dipper was screaming out loud in a shock of terror on his face.

"WAAaahhhhhhh!" Mabel was screaming from being so frighten that it was scary.

"YAAaahhhhhhh!" Wendy was screaming from this unexpected moment that freaked her out.

"AUUuughh…" Soos was screaming cause of the scariness that was happening that he was also apart of.

After a few moments of screaming, the gang are suddenly finding their situation….unchanged. They just kept going in this strange tunnel, & it seem that screaming was now….a little pass the time to be using one's voice to be stress out.

"So, does anybody wanna scream some more?" Soos asked off a bit bored, but thought about it with a happy face.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked off in looking around puzzled by this. "Looks like some tunnel?" Wendy stated out of noticing they were traveling through a tunnel, particularly of virtual computer works & such, how weird?

"Question is, where does it lead to?" Dipper questioned the bigger question to be on anyone's mind at this time.

"This seems weird, even weirder then the Bottomless Pit we went through?" Mabel responded how this seems even stranger then the time 'most' of them experienced falling down a bottomless pit.

"Wooh, you guys went in a bottomless pit?" Wendy responded a bit surprise to hear this, everyone from the shack went through such a thing & she didn't know?

"It's a long story Wendy, something we kept to ourselves except you." Mabel pointed out to simply say this to the girl in a matter of speaking.

"But last thing I remember, was we were in front of the game, and…." Dipper was recalling where they were last time, & it suddenly dawn to him; the green lightning, the game, it made sense. "Ugh, figures? Why is it that when games give off green lightning, we get sucked in & end up who-knows where?" The boy can't believe that from one moment they were playing a game, & now they get sucked in one again.

"I'm still trying to figure out if that moment ever did happen? Especially since a pinball game & electric games are so, you know, different?" Soos spoke to ponder the thought for a moment about if he's even gone through such an adventure while there is a difference. "Speaking of something weird going on, what are those three floating & glowing journal things?" Soos pointed out something that was truly something he narrow his eyes to get a good look at.

And just ahead of the group flowing through this strange virtual tunnel, right before the gang were three journals label 1, 2, & 3 on the front. And as Soos stated, they were glowing a bright yellow, & were in the form of three edges that if they were connected by lines, form a triangle.

"Hay, that's the Journal that Grunkle Stan borrowed from me!" Dipper spoke off in suddenly recognizing that journal floating with the others.

"And there's two more!" Mabel pointed out in noticing what was with that Journal #3, two others. "One that Gideon had, and….ugh, I'm not sure where number 1 was the whole time?" The girl recalled Lil' Gideon had the second journal, but not the first, so why is Journal #1 here?

"Um guys, shouldn't we worry about our situation?" Wendy asked off in thinking they need to focus on the situation of their state of still getting taken across this weird dimensional tunnel.

"In a minute Wendy, but if those journals are here, then maybe they can be the key to helping us?" Dipper stated out that if they can get all three journals, maybe something in them can help them out of this mess. "Run to them guys!" The boy waved out for the group to run across this floating tunnel zone to the journals.

"Um, we're kinda floating dude?" Soos pointed out that they can't run, on the account they are floating without touching the ground. "So how's about zero-gravity swim run, that's how those astronauts do it on TV?" Soos happily suggested that they just swim like they are in water, only by zero-gravity work.

"Fine, just help me reach the journals." Dipper signed in getting that, as long as they can get the journals to figure a way out.

Soon the group was trying to do any swim-related stuff without any water & it felt like one would fly in this area. Dipper was swimming hard, Mabel did a butterfly stroke, Wendy was doing the same thing, & as for Soos, well he was doing a cart-wheel thing. At the moment, the one closest to one of the journals was Dipper.

"Almost…got one…." Dipper was about to touch the first journal, Number 3, and was about to do it until….

"Dipper look, a light!" Mabel interrupted her brother to point out something she sees in front of them; a shining light at the end of the path.

"Oh no dudes, what if it's the light we shouldn't go into unless…we wanna leave our living bodies?" Soos clapped his hands to his cheek in fearing they'll enter the light & have pass over to the other side.

"Dipper, heads up!" Wendy issued for her friend to get ready for what's to come here.

"Hugh, whauuhh…" Dipper yelped to now pay attention from the book to what's in front…only it's too late. "WAAaughhhh!" Dipper made a yell while covering his eyesight from what was overshadowing him & everyone else.

Now everything was covered in a bright light over the gang like before, just as the screen itself went dark.

* * *

 **MOMENTS LATER**

 **LOCATION….UNKNOWN JUNKYARD?**

The screen focuses on Dipper's lying face, eyes shut, but struggling to open them like he would do in bed. But after such a trip through that weird tunnel of a virtual dimension, one still feels tired from such things they've gone through in their 12 year old lives.

"Ugh, feels like I slept on a used tire?" Dipper slowly woke to rub his aching neck, when suddenly he pulled out…a used tire his head rested on. "Hugh, hay wait? This 'is' a used tire! Whah…." Dipper couldn't believe this, what was going on around here, he had to get his surroundings to figure out anything fishy about all this.

Just now noticing his surroundings, Dipper sat up to see what looked like a mountain of scrapheap all around, like a junkyard. Question was, this place was way bigger then Gravity Fall's City Dump, & the ceiling looked like it was nighttime, only….it looked like some steel rooftop plating. And seeing the weird stuff of many car parts to other trash, & seeing that the darkness with only little bits of light to be seen was pretty much gonna be hard to tell where the boy landed near.

"Wooh, where am I?" Dipper asked off completely off guard by what he's looking at, this was so…unusual.

"Dipper! Where are you? Where am I?" Mabel's voice was heard from afar, asking for where her brother or herself would be?

"Mabel, where are you?" Dipper called out to where his sister's voice was coming from in this junkyard.

"I asked first!" Mabel's voice responded off from where Dipper found his sister in a sofa's cushion.

"Hold on, I think I found you? Hrruughh!" Dipper spoke off from grabbing Mabel's feet to try to pull her out.

Soon the boy helped his sister get free, but caused them to tumble a bit down from where they were high up. After the dust clear, did Mabel shake her head while she & Dipper got their senses together.

"Foooh, thanks brother? Where are we, are we at the dump?" Mabel thanked her brother for the rescue, but wanted to know why they are suddenly at a dump sight.

"If it is, I think Old Man McGucket really went wild around this place?" Dipper spoke off in remotely stating that this place was a little more unusual then where they last visit Gravity Falls dump.

"Dudes! Is anybody out there?" Soos' voice was heard calling out in the air that earn the Pine Twins attention now.

"That's Soos' voice?" Mabel issued in recognizing the voice of one of their friends from the shack.

"Come on, it came from over here?" Dipper waved for Mabel to follow where Soos' voice came from some pile of tires.

"Help! I'm stuck in a binding ring of donuts?" Soos' voice came with his body seen stuck in a row set of tires from top to bottom of his standing point.

"You're in a stack of tires, Soos?" Dipper pointed out to his friend about what his condition was.

"Oh, I guess that's okay? Wooh-wooh?" Soos spoke from now understanding his state, but when he was wiggling about, he moved too much to have his body in tires fall off. "Bounce-Bounce…/DUmpfruvhmm…" Now the guy was rolling & bouncing along until he bumped into something to fall on the flat ground surface. "Oh, I think I'm ready to come out now?" Soos spoke from when one tire popped off of his head during his impact course to look a bit dizzy.

Soon the Pine Twins gathered around Soos' area to help get their friend out of the stuck spot he's in. After some pulling struggles, Soos was finally free from his tire trapped state.

"Oh thanks you guys, you saved me from a life of being bounded to tires?" Soos thanked the Pine Twins in getting him out of that jam state.

"Don't mention it!" Mabel waved off in feeling proud to have helped a friend in need.

"Wait, has anyone seen Wendy around?" Dipper spoke from noticing with worry, everyone but Wendy was accounted for during their trip through a weird tunnel?

"Ugh…." A little moan voice from a teenage girl was heard making a lot of groan noises.

"That was Wendy's voice? It sounded close?" Dipper issued to the group in recognizing the voice, Wendy was near, but where?

"Ugh…umm…" Wendy's voice was heard louder & sounded very close to the group's location.

"Look, over near that pile of cans!" Soos pointed out from seeing something near a stack pile of used soup-size cans.

"Ughmmm…." Wendy's voice was heard coming from the pile of cans & from one side was a human hand, that's her location.

"There she is!" Mabel issued in witnessing the twitching hand under the pile, that's gotta be where Wendy is.

"Wendy, hang on!" Dipper shouted out to rush over to help the teen girl in trouble with the others behind him.

Soon the group helped remove some cans off the pile to find Wendy lying back, almost like she was unconscious during the whole time.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Dipper asked from helping to sit up Wendy's back into a sitting position instead of lying on a hill of junk.

"Ugh, yeah….but I feel like I was buried under a pile of oil cans?" Wendy spoke to rub her neck from a bad cramp on it, the girl doesn't recall what happened, only about what she felt was off.

"Hugh, coincidentally enough, that's just what these cans are label as?" Soos spoke from holding a can to find it read 'Gas Oil' on it, musta been for cars to fuel up.

"Great, just like home?" Wendy rolled her eyes to say how it felt like something she experience back home, unknown to the gang. "Speaking of which, how'd we get to the dump?" The girl stood up to notice their surroundings, almost thinking this was the dump in Gravity Falls?

"I'm having a second feeling this isn't the dump in Gravity Falls, you guys?" Dipper spoke from a serious state that possibly, just possibly, this wasn't their own home.

"Well it's got plenty of stuff every junkyard has? Junk, wreck-stuff, even it's own rats hiding underneath?" Soos shrug off to say that whoever they are, the place has junk & notices a little rat hiding under some junk with only the red eyes seen from the dark of a hood it hid under a car.

"Hay there little fella, how are yah…?" Mabel came up to the scared rat and wanted to greet it in a friendly approach, however….

"GRAAArughhh!" Suddenly, the rodent came out, only it was no ordinary rat? It was about two times the size of a rat, furless pink skin, six red eyes, & a mouth that looks like two buck teeth from top to bottom, but when opened up, looks like an open flower diamond shape mouth with teeth from the edges. Truly, this was no ordinary rodent, it was some freaky mutant rat of nature.

"WAAAaughhh!" Mabel screamed out to lose her balance & back away from the scary rat that freaked everyone out.

The weird mutant rat scurried away pass some junk that it knocked over when choosing to flea.

"Okay, that was very disturbing?" Dipper spoke in feeling a bit weirded out in what they just saw, was very weird.

"Wooh, that rat looked like it got mutated, into some, super-mutant rat or something?" Soos spoke off in not knowing if that was something to almost wonder what even happened, cause that was no mere rat.

"Alright, I'm officially a little weirded out by this, but strangely…I feel like I've seen that rat before?" Wendy issued that she found this strange, but this scene did strike to her as if….she's seen it before, why?

"I just hope we don't run into anymore of it or it's friends?" Mabel signed to get up in praying, she never runs into another mutant rat for a good long time or it'll be too soon.

"Guys listen, I'm gonna check at the peek here to see where we might be, maybe it can help us find a town & learn where we've been brought to?" Dipper explained from pointing to a peak top from a tower of junk, the boy believes they can scout to find any civilization to help them in their situation.

"Good idea dude, & that looks like a good place to scout if you was a hawk?" Soos smiled to happily state how where Dipper would head to was like how a hawk would go to scout it's territory.

Soon after a few minutes, Dipper had reached the top, & soon managed to scoop out his surroundings. The area ahead looked like a city, colorful griffy place, filled with graffiti, cars & life. It appears like a struggling auto-town, the ceilings in a more clearer sense, look just like metal plates & wires over this city, yet there was light from the life of it's unfound appearance.

"Wooh, I don't believe it?" Dipper responded in almost utter amazement in seeing something that was far out of being the real thing.

"Hey Dipper, what do you see?" Mabel called out from below with Soos & Wendy, what did her brother see from above.

"Hang on, I'll come right down." Dipper shouted out down to his friends to speak better at a ground level then a level apart.

After climbing down from being at the peak mountain of junk, did Dipper rejoin with his friends.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this, but…." Dipper was slowly beginning to say, & took the moment to…let it all out. "We're no longer in Gravity Falls?" The boy finally issued that the gang here might not actually be in the town they once lived in.

"Oh my goodness! Are we in Oz?" Mabel spoke off in pure excitement in thinking they landed in a magical fantasy place.

"Um, no Mabel, we're not in Oz?" Dipper dryly pointed out to his sister, they are not in the magic land of Oz. "It looks like a city, lots of life with some noisy cars, but it looks like were underground?" Dipper issued about what he saw was kinda like some city with tall buildings to lights always on.

"Dude, are we in like….Las Vegas? Cause I heard it's a city of lights & it never sleeps. Maybe they just have the ceiling stuff to keep everybody from getting a tan?" Soos spoke off in believing they are in a place that's got it's lights on, never goes dull, & a rooftop over the buildings so that from the hot sun, nobody worries about having a really bad sunburn.

"I seriously doubt we're in Las Vegas?" Wendy pointed off to issue her fact about being in such a place. "But, hearing all of this DOES make me think of something else?" The teenage girl rubbed her chin, as if pondering something on her mind.

"What do you mean, do you know where we might be, Wendy?" Dipper asked a bit puzzled to hear Wendy say she knows where they might be if not Gravity Falls?

"I recall hearing about a city like this, & about mutant rat problems, but…." Wendy was starting to say, and from her sudden moment of realizing things, came to this conclusion. "That was from Stan's new game? You know, when we saw the intro stuff of City Of Motors?" The teenage girl pointed out how she saw something like what they seen, but only from the new arcade game.

Suddenly, it dawn to Dipper with almost wide shock eyes in hearing this. "Oh no, I think I know where we are?" The boy didn't wanna believe it, but from the others awaiting him, he had to tell them. "I think we got sent inside the game, & I think it sent us to this place…Motorcity?" Dipper exclaimed his theory that what happened to them, was they got sent from their home & ended up inside this place.

"Wow, dude, for real?" Soos responded with a surprise face in not believing this, that was so unreal to believe.

"Dipper, do you really think so?" Mabel asked if her brother was certain that they were really in Motorcity, like from that 'City Of Motors' game they were getting to play.

"Last time, green lightning brought us into a pinball game, we just got lucky to get out?" Dipper held his chin in recalling an event matching what their situation is now, being brought into a game. "But whatever brought us here, it had the three journals?" The boy was really confused, something brought them & the mysterious three journals of Gravity Falls here.

"Ugh Dipper, no offense, but this is no simple pinball game?" Wendy spoke off in issuing what they are now in is no simple game of pinball, but an arcade. "For starters, we still look like ourselves?" The girl pointed out how they look like they usual would.

"Hugh, last time, we got cowboy & Indian outfits from the last one?" Soos rubbed his chin in recalling what happened last time with him & the Pine Twins.

"And when Rumble came from an arcade game, he was all graphical in a square kinda look?" Mabel recalled that when a game character came to life, he was more something in close work from his game graphic world, not 3-d dimensional.

"Except we're not square shape? The game has better graphics to make characters look closer to real beings?" Wendy pointed out to Mabel about this arcade is more advance, so they look closer to like they are more real & not in a goofy way of appearing.

"Hay wait!? Maybe cause we also made our avatars like ourselves, maybe we are like this…" Dipper suddenly spoke off in recalling what they did before entering the game: City of Motors, they were making avatars of what they look like. "And because of whatever cause a strange energy source that perform that weird lightning, brought us here, cause of our avatars being made?" It made sense, since they had avatars before starting to play the game, when they were brought, they now fit the role of what they wanted to be; characters in a game.

"So then, how do we get out?" Mabel asked off a puzzling question that was on their mind, escaping from this place.

"Hay I know. Maybe if we beat this game, we'll all go home?" Soos suddenly spoke with a positive response about what they can do here that can make a difference.

"Soos, I hate to break this, but this game is on a whole level of hard? There's no telling how long we maybe at this to win?" Wendy cut the groups hopes that even she & her friends have never been able to get around close to winning this game yet, it's so good, but also very hard.

"Wendy's right, you guys. To beat this, we may need to find a way to get back to the shack before Grunkle Stan notices we're missing?" Dipper nods with a serious expression that they have to find another way to return before Stan Pines learns of their disappearance. "Think guys, what can help us get back to…duuuagh?" As the boy was about to say something, he ended up getting cut off from a lost of balance.

Soon the boy tripped over some junk that made him fall on the ground. While aching a bit all over, the boy was getting up, only to see something…shiny under some junk. After clearing the stuff away, did the boy end up finding what was clearly…Journal Number 3, his book.

"Gu…gu…Hey Guys! I found something!" Dipper shouted to which the others finally focus to approach their friend, only to see him holding…a familiar book. "It's one of the journals! The 3rd Journal!" Yep, Dipper was now in possession of the journal he started out with in Gravity Falls, somehow, it ended up buried in this junkyard.

"Hay, it's still doing that weird glowy thing?" Soos pointed out in noticing the nifty glow effect the entire journal was still doing, it was pretty cool if not a bit…mystical.

"Oh, pretty?" Mabel responded with sparkling eyes in seeing something so shiny.

"Was that book always able to do that?" Wendy asked off a bit puzzled & skeptical about the journal Dipper has being able to do this.

"I don't know? But one's thing for certain." Dipper responded to look at the journal with a serious look about not understanding what's happening, but knows of one thing to do. "If we wanna get out of here, we may have to find the other two & see if they hold a secret to escaping a game world like this?" Dipper figures that, if they saw three journals in that weird tunnel dimension before arriving here, then if they get all of the journals together, they may hold the key to getting out of this game world.

"Question, should we begin research before, or after we make haste?" Soos held up his hand to ask Dipper this question that puzzled him.

"Ugh, I don't know, why Soos?" Dipper shrug off in being unsure why Soos was saying they need to be hasty, sure they had no time to spare, but still...

"Grugrugruaaaughh…." Suddenly, some growling noises were heard behind the gang on flat grounds to see…the mutant rat from before had return. Only from a bunch of other spots around the junkyard, were other glowing eyes that appeared to be more mutant rats coming out now before the rest.

"Cause I think those things meant the other mutant rat, & brought in it's buddies?" Soos pointed to carefully exclaimed about one mutant rat found it's pack, & now they might attack them.

"GRAAArughhh! GRAAAaarruuughhh!" And like Soos said, those mutant rats were approaching like predators about to attack their prey.

"Um, okay, nobody panic, the first thing to do is remain calm?" Dipper spoke with a bit of worried and fear in seeing the situation.

"And would remaining calm against giant mutant rats help us Dipper?" Mabel asked her brother a skeptical question about being calm with this terrible problem before them.

"GRAArughhh!" One mutant rat nearby growled to almost get the Pine Twins… "WHAck!" Suddenly, a wooden board was swung across that whacked that one rat out of the way, & it was by…Wendy's doing.

"Wow, Wendy? That was…." Dipper was about to say that was awesome, but never got the chance.

"Completely & totally unexpected that left us shock?" Soos had gone & said stuff that left them feeling baffled in how Wendy beat up one rat while they were frozen.

"No sweat. I've played through a round in fighting off mutant rats, just grab something long & whack them." Wendy shrug off with a confident attitude to explain about how to fight these mutant rodents from the game.

"It's like whack-a-rat at the pizza place!" Mabel responded with a smile in seeing what they can do here to combat these creatures.

"Quick, everyone grab a bat & whack your way to freedom!" Dipper exclaimed from luckily finding three baseball bats to give to himself, Mabel & Soos.

Soon the group where wielding some form of weaponry to stand against their first adversaries: Mutant Rats. Much of the infested mutant rodents were running up, & there were a few bat swings that were hitting 'Home Runs' here. Soos was especially good at this while Dipper & Mabel did a few whacks with a bat & Wendy just swung her board to send the rats packing. After a long, hard struggle to get pass the rodents in the way, did the others managed to lose the pesky rats. The gang was exhausted, tuckered out from going out so much to the point where their only defensive weapons were cracked a bit, they'll need to find new ones.

"Hugh…hugh…..everyone…okay?" Dipper was taking a few deep breaths after just getting by with what they survived through.

"Yeah…few, that was more then your normal game of Whack-A-Rat?" Mabel spoke from panting a bit much, that event of whacking rats was more then the usual game.

"Good thing too, cause…" Wendy was speaking while holding her wooden board up… "Break…." Which at that moment, snapped in two from all that whacking that broke the thing. "I think our only means of defense…just got busted a little?" She saw hers & the others bats were pretty much busted that they can't defend with wooden boards & sticks, they won't survive with that.

"Well until we can maybe get to that city within Motorcity, we're not safe until we ask for someone to help us out?" Dipper stated from where they are currently at, to notice the city was a few miles away below since they were on a junkyard hill near a road.

"Good thing we're in a junkyard, there's plenty of nice stuff to find?" Soos stated out from scavenging around before pulling a nicely size metal pipe. "Check it, I could wield this big, but more middle size pipe with my big fat arms strength." Soos gave a little demonstration of hurling the pipe with his arms to swing it, almost getting his pals, but didn't. "So, I guess I can throw this broken bat board away?" Soos took his busted bat into his grip to see he won't need this no more.

"Fropsvhm…." And soon Soos tossed his bat behind him without paying any attention to where it was heading. "BREAKvhmmm…." And by the sounds of it, that board hit something that broke in a couple of pieces…but that wasn't all? "HEY!" Spoke a rough voice that was heard right after the board bat was thrown away.

"Oh sorry Dipper?" Soos spoke to look in thinking he musta did something to hurt his pal.

"Soos, that wasn't me?" Dipper responded with a puzzled face that he didn't make that sound.

"Oh, then you girls?" Soos responded in thinking that it must have been Wendy or Mabel he heard.

"Not me?" Mabel shook her head in stating she never spoke.

"Me neither?" Wendy shrug off her left hand in saying with a lost expression about not being the one that spoke neither.

"Hugh, then who did I hit by mistake?" Soos responded in being lost in thought, who else did he hit if not his pals?

"Aaaah Soos, I think we just found out?" Dipper spoke nervously in where he, Mabel and Wendy seem to look cautious in what they saw….behind their bud.

Behind Soos were probably the ones that got hit by the destroyed wooden bat, but from finally taking notice, did the Mystery Shack gang take notice of who they were meeting. It was a tall & muscular guy with brown bold hair style. And he like some others with him, wears hockey gear, including mask that completely hides their faces. The style was of white pants & chest sleeve shirts with a lightning bolt near the tummy, & an 'E' up near the left chest point & a purple line across the neck area. They wore gray shoulder pads, a waist guard around their waist, hockey leg to knee pads of a purple & then gray paddings near their black hockey boots with gray zooming-type skates for wear. And around their arms were purple pad guards from the back to the elbow, wore purple top & inside white gauntlets, which seemed to have one yellow spike from the wrist while the big guy had three spikes on his large-size gauntlets. And they each wielded black hockey sticks with white tied wraps on the top & a device for the bottom hockey stick that seemed like a yellow energize stick puck for more then just playing hockey. The big guy appeared to be the leader with his mask having two eye holes while he had others with him that had different eye holes of different shape, size & position shape. Some were like a skinny guy with red drape hair over his right face, a bold brown haircut bulk guy, another skinny guy with turquoise drape hair over his right side face, a brown haired guy with a little spike off the top that was bulk enough, a brown haired guy with simple hair & mostly bulky, & even a midget with blonde straight front spike drapes sticking forward over his mask.

"Is this…yours?" The big leader guy spoke to show the busted board bat he held out in his left hand to the ones that tossed it.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, totally my fault dude?" Soos spoke off in admitting that was his without getting the tense atmosphere.

"CRACKFruvhmmm!" Then the hockey guy crushed that bat within his grip, freaking out the shack gang. "You better believe it's your fault, Chubby." The big guy remotely issued in a tone of not sounding very please now. "Do you not know who you just mess with?" He issued off towards Soos for what he did in messing with them by tossing his board, & letting it break…ON HIM.

"Um, wait, don't tell me?" Soos held up his hand to wanting to try to figure out who he was telling with while not noticing the warning signs from Dipper to not test these guys. "Are you guys like some hockey team? Dude, I love that sport, what with the ice skating, the swinging of sticks, those cool hockey mask and…." Soos would have gone on if he was not interrupted around that time.

"We're the Electroblades! And I'm the gang's leader: Crater!" The revealed big guy called Crater stated who he was, & who this group of hockey mask group was: a gang of Motorcity.

"And after disrespecting our leader, you gonna wish you wasn't BORN! Heh-Heh!" One member with the red drape hair & four eye hours skated out to make this issue to the four newbies, but then Crater gave him the 'look' & head move signal to tell him to 'step back' which he did without question.

"But how can we wish we were never born if we have to be born to even wish it & it won't come true?" Mabel was asking a very puzzling & confusing question of what one of these guys was issuing to them in their weird threat.

"Dudes, Mabel's got a point there? How can such a thing happen?" Soos spoke off puzzling about the question of wishing not to be born, it's kinda hard to do the impossible thing to do.

"Maybe if we had a time machine, we could…." Mabel was issuing a possibility of how to perform such a feat.

"Hey!" Crater snapped off in interrupting these four chatting away while he's still present. "I'm talkin' to you!" The guy snapped off in beginning to get hot-tempered here in seeing these folks are not paying him any attention.

"Augh guys, he's talking to us?" Dipper spoke in sounding worried in how this big hockey mask wearing leader is sounding a bit ticked off here.

"Well pretty thing, come here often? You like hockey players?" The red-haired drape hockey member spoke in having a good look near Wendy.

"Ugh, no offense, but hockey…is not my favorite subject right now?" Wendy spoke off to push this weirdo away from her in disgust.

"Hey, leave her be…" Dipper protest to Wendy's defense, but got the attention of one upset gangster. "Um, please?" He nervously responded in seeing he's bitten off more then he could chew here.

"Listen fellas, maybe if we sat down to talk, we could…" Soos was about to make a peaceful way for them to discuss things, too bad that was too little, too late.

"I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!" Crater finally snapped in having enough of being avoided, as he swung his hockey stick right against the Mystery Shack group, as they duck down. "STabvhmm…." And in the split second, the guy's weapon was jabbed into a leather seat that Dipper duck below in time.

"Okay, ugh, think-think-think? Ah-hah!" Dipper was speaking in staring at the big guy, he needed an option, & smiled in grabbing a thrown-away jack box to start spinning it's lever quickly to aim it forward. "BOiIIIng!/POwwvh!" Soon the boy unleashed a jack-in-the-box that launched it's head that bashed Carter's chin.

"QUuagh-GUUuaaghhh!" Carter was knocked back until he impacted against an old thrown-out bar table that knocked off some collective junk.

"Wooh Dipper, that was so cool!" Mabel responded in seeing her brother actually pulled off that in that heated situation.

"Tell me later! We gotta get out of here?" Dipper issued off with looking really concern about their health & well-being.

"No way Dip, if you can fight, so can we!" Wendy issued off in protest before rushing near something on the ground to help her fight.

"Right, all for one, & all for…um…the other guy!" Soos pumped up his arm in feeling they need to do their duty to help their pal out.

"Wait, guys?" Dipper tried to stop his friends from doing something stupid, but now it's begun.

"I got this one!" Mabel responded to charge to duck near the dude with the red-drapes that thrown his hockey stick that missed the girl. And let Mabel trip the bad dude to break across a wooden table.

"GAaughh! Mabel! Are you even listening to what I…" But while Dipper screamed in terror, he fail to see the smallest Electroblades stand up behind him.

"Gahahahaaahhh!" The little hockey masked midget chuckled off to wiggle his fingers to attack…Dipper. "GRRruauaghhh!" Then before Dipper looked at what was above, the midget dropped on to tackle the boy.

"GAAAaughhh! Get him off! GET HIM OFF!" Dipper was seen trying to wobble around with someone clutching on his shoulders & trying to clobber his face.

Soon another of the Electroblades comes up to corner Wendy when she was running, to get her in a grip lock. But Wendy duck in time to hid behind some junk heaps to which conveniently had large mirrors setup. This confused the guy, as the one with blue-drape hair tried to swing his stick, but busted off a mirror that was fake.

"Okay, I got this, I'm a big guy with a big heavy weapon! HRuuaghhh!" Soos responded from gripping a medium-size pipe against the red-drapes guy that was about to clash with him. "Cluff-cluff-cluff, cluffruavhmm…." After taking a few swings from the other guy, Soos was slow, but he found an opening to whack the hockey gangster away.

Course it wasn't long till Carter stood up from where he fell, & saw Soos in what he did, to which the chubby guy also saw the tough leader stand again.

"Feel the mighty force of Soos' Medium Big Size PIIIIIPE!" Soos declared bodily forth, as he held his weapon to take a mighty reverse swing at the boss. "BUNK!" Course, Carter held up his left wrist guard from his hockey gear that amazingly blocked the blow, & also….was not at all phased by Soos' attempt like nothing. "Oh…no? I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this?" Then Crater grabs the stump Soos that realized a serious mistake, & held the chubby guy up to soon toss him off with an amazing throwing style. "DUUUDDES! GAaugh!" Soos cried out before thrown across the junkyard area to bash his back to leave a dent & hit the ground, apparently bruised from that one.

"Soos! Are you okay?" Mabel cried out to check up on her friend, that last move looked like it hurt.

"Augh, I first thought taking out the leader make things easier, but guess I should've recall that the leaders are always the strongest?" Soos spoke with a few moan sounds to stand up, that little issue definitely did not help him a lot under such conditions.

"Guys! A Little Help here? WAAAaughhhh….Seriously!?" Dipper cried out from approaching the two, still having to wrestle a midget off his back.

"I got it dude!" Soos spoke from grabbing that midget to throw him off of Dippers back. "Okay, so, how do we get out of this mess, seeing we're totally unprepared for fights 'THIS' Extreme?" Soos spoke when the Pine Twins & then Wendy join around him, seeing they gotta vacate the area.

"I think I know, follow me!" Wendy issued from spotting something, as she lead her friends to it.

It was some old junky of a BMX Cart, but when Wendy approached, she used her 'magic' touch to make the engine start running. Then Soos took control of the wheel, & then Wendy & the Pine Twins managed to get in the roomy back before driving off. The Electroblades saw their prey leaving down a hill to drive on one of Motor City's old highway roads.

"BRzizizivhmm…POrusvhmm…." Then from underneath of the hockey gang members feet, their skates shown an electric jolt before blue nitro flames shot off from the back heel. And soon, Carter & his Electroblades were now going off on a fast speed paste to rival the engine power of a vehicle.

"Hooray! We're saved!" Mabel pump up her arms in seeing they've escaped moral danger.

"Ah guys, better take a look behind us?" Dipper spoke from looking behind them all worried in noticing…they got unexpected company.

From behind, Soos saw the rear-view mirror that read 'Things Closer Then They Appear' to see the Electroblades vastly approaching with Carter glaring in the lead. And soon Carter was the one that went around the left side to tackle the cart, & soon the red-drapes guy came around to be on top of the BMX Cart mobile to start banging.

"Wooh dude! I know this isn't my ride, but do you mind? It's really ruining the customization?" Soos responded off in seeing what the hockey guys were doing to this BMX cart vehicle.

"Bigger problems then that, Soos?" Wendy exclaimed from seeing they are about to have more on hand then they think.

Soon more of the Electroblades started to get on top of the BMX ride to start bashing it up.

"WAAAaughhhh!" The Pine Twins screamed in seeing they are really in a bind now.

"Okay, nobody panic, so long as we don't panic, we won't go down…" Soos was trying to calm everybody while driving, the key is not to panic, they can do that, right…?

"BRIIIIIDGE!" Dipper pointed out to scream this out in where they are heading & forgot to careful look before leaping.

"CRsuvhmm…" The BMX go-cart crashed off the highway & was now descending down towards something below. Another bridge where some vehicles were driving until the Mystery Shack gang crashed against it to topple it off together with them, over another bridge. And then they all were falling down what was a campfire spot where some folks were having a camp out. At the time, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy & Soos were coming out from their crashed ride, apparently okay.

"Augh, everyone okay?" Wendy asked off in checking if her pals were alright.

"I think my everything is in check?" Soos spoke from seeing & feeling, he's all attach, so his okay, he guesses.

"Wait, where's the journal?" Dipper asked off in noticing, he doesn't have journal #3 on him? Where'd it go?

"Over there Dipper!" Mabel pointed to seeing the journal #3 was across from them by a few inches.

Soon Dipper was reaching for journal #3, when he was about to pick it up….only to see a hockey skate-boot stomp on it. And when the youngest Pine sibling looked up & his friends saw it, Carter was standing right above Dipper's spot.

"And just what do you think 'your' trying to get there, runt?" Carter asked off with his eyes seen behind his mask, looking really annoyed & mad right now.

"Oh, uh…nothing that would interest you?" Dipper chuckled sheepishly in seeing he's got a ticked off hockey gangster on him, & his situation doesn't look good when trying to get back the journal underneath here.

"Is that a fact? Well…" Carter spoke off to say in seeing that what Dipper was going for, seem 'very' important, maybe it's something he should be interested to know?

"Hey you!" A sudden voice came from a young teen who looks like a Rice Rocket driving bumpkin. From the blue strap on jeans, tan yellow sleeve shirt with black stripe sleeve marks, wears a red backwards cap, has brown hair, freckles on his checks & his hair covers his right eye while the left is seen. "Are you like crazy, you just dropped out of nowhere to make an ends deal on our rides, man!" This guy issued off in speaking like a street New Yorker rapper accent. "And I, Junior, of the Mama's Boys, say if you break it, you bought the pain, man!" He introduced himself for all to see & know him as another gang leader in Motorcity.

"Butt out, Mama's Boy!" Carter snapped off to this guy with an insult, even if that insult is of a group's name.

"I think not. Ginger, Chad, Skillet, and BC." Junior spoke off to get a few other members of his gang to appear, one was black with black puff hair with a red cap on, other had round glasses with a bold hairdo, two were twins with red caps in different positions with a flat gold hair & a curl iron hairdo style. "Looks like we're playing some extreme hockey today, & the level will be 'extremely' painful!" Junior addressed this off to his members of big, muscular home-boys in seeing, they get to play some game here…with pain.

"Hehehehahahahaha!" The other Mama's Boys laugh off with a creepy cackle laughter in union to join in on the fun.

"Okay, I see you two are in a moment, so I'll just step out…" Dipper spoke from carefully taking the journal from Carter's foot grip to prepare to leave when….

"Hay, who's the runt?" Junior spoke off to look down in finally noticing Dipper.

"He's the one that was messing around in my turf!" Carter snapped off to issue in who Dipper & his pals were that cause the Electroblades trouble.

"Okay fellas, for the record, we can come to a mutual agreement to fix this, right?" Dipper smiled nervously to think that maybe there was another way to solve this then with violence.

"Maybe this kid's right?" Junior spoke to look at Carter in making this claim. "Instead of picking on you, lets pick on him!" Junior he made a sneaky smile in stating who the two leaders of their gangs should pick a fight on; Dipper.

"What!" Dipper cried out to look shock, as he backs up to his friends in worry. "No, no, wait! That's not what I meant?" Dipper tried to wave his left hand in signaling that he wasn't requesting the two focus on him because of a small incident.

"Oh boy Dipper, we're in a pickle now?" Soos spoke off in looking two ways, seeing they got more gangs coming up by the double now.

"Hup-two, hup-three! Hup-hup-hup-hup!" Suddenly, a brown skin physically muscle man with white hair & wore black sunglasses & wearing military militia green theme uniform showed up. He wore green cargo pants, tan emerald short-sleeve shirt, a dark green vest, wore around his neck that was a rope lace connecting to a military rain left to dangle behind the back neck area, & was more in his 50s or so to be an old military man. "Alright, which of you was it that crashed on the Weekend Warriors salutation camp-trip. Hup-hup, Johnny-Bravo!" He made some weird movements with his body while he was working out to issue this drill matter.

"Hay man, were just dealing with the little problem right now?" Junior spoke off in issuing this to the leader of the Weekend Warriors in taking care of Dipper & his buddies.

"Looks more like your picking on a cadet younger age?" The old serge responded off in pointing at what the two gang leaders were doing to Dipper. "I, AJ, as commanding officer of my platoon, authorized that they'll be no beating if one's too young & inexperienced for basic training?" When he issued this direct order, his other military militia group of young males wearing front forward emerald caps & carrying gray blaster weapons appeared, armed to the letter.

"Butt out old man! I want some payback, & this kid's book interest me?" Carter snapped off towards AJ to step off, cause he called 'dibs' on Dipper & that journal of his.

"Since when were 'you' interested in reading?" Junior asked off to remotely state about Carter liking to read books.

"Since the book look like that!" Carter pointed out that the only interesting book, is the one that Dipper holds…which was glowing in a golden majestic appearance.

Now even the Weekend Warriors saw the glowing journal from Dipper's hold, as it was something that could be considered rare & valuable to them to get a hold of. If something wasn't done, then these gangs were gang up on the four new folks of Motorcity.

"Um, Private Soos requesting permission to be excused from duty with my companions, Sir!" Soos held his finger to his chin, then made a salute appearance to ask AJ of the Weekend Warriors, to let them be escaped from this situation.

"Permission granted!" AJ responded off in not arguing about that remission while being left unsuspected.

"But Soos, your not a soldier man?" Mabel pointed out puzzled about Soos isn't a veteran man of any kind.

"Wait, he isn't a retired veteran?" AJ asked off stump shocked in realizing this little ploy of deceive.

"Now he knows?" Wendy rolled her eyes in seeing Mabel blabbed out a moment to where they almost had a moment to escape by confusion.

"RUN FOR IT!" Dipper shouted out to his friends in seeing, they need to get out of here.

Soon the Mystery Shack gang quickly split the scene while leaving the three gangs in total disillusion of what happened just now.

"After them!" Carter turned to his Electroblades gang to have them pursue the Mystery Shack gang.

"It's free for all, winner gets to get the goods!" Junior spoke off towards his Mama's Boys gang in seeing a chance to score some keepsakes.

"I will not have any slack jaw mess in my platoon. Ten-hup soldiers, evasive maneuver, huphup!" AJ issued off like a drill-sergeant while turning to his Weekend Warriors to prepare themselves for evasive action.

Now the other members of Motorcity's gang pick themselves up to prepare to chase after the ones that carry the interesting journal book.

* * *

 **FURTHER ALONG THE GANG ESCAPING PURSUERS…**

At the time, the Mystery Shack gang were just running out of where they once were. Too bad there was sounds of approaching feet & even a few blaster shots, & who even was trying to blast them when they're defenseless. And the light show to explosive work, wasn't helping either.

"Dudes, those guys are right behind us, & are packing some heat?" Soos spoke out a bit worried in seeing three gangs coming, carried weaponry that they best not be in the way of.

"We need to get out of here? But our ride's total?" Mabel spoke off in how they can escape, their BMX cart got totaled on the crash, they need something else with wheels.

"Wait, here comes someone? Maybe we can hitch a ride?" Dipper spoke in spotting some headlights from a vehicle vastly approaching.

"Forget it Dipper, we don't know how they are, they might be more gangs?" Wendy spoke off in feeling that at this rate, whoever is driving in this Motorcity place, might be other gangs. "But maybe they'll give us a ride still?" The teen girl smiled in thinking there is a way for them to get a ride still even without asking for it.

"They will?" The Pine Twins responded off puzzled, what was Wendy even saying?

"Get those skateboards & some rope, I got me a wild idea?" Wendy smiled to point in what she wants her friends to be doing, it's an idea so crazy…it may just work.

Soon the vehicles that were approaching were Fi Cars of an orange, purple, blue & green types. But then the last one that pass got four grappler hooks that pulled the Mystery Shack group. And when they got pulled, the gang rode skateboards that helped pulled them while holding on the ropes. And when the three gangs of Motorcity arrived at the spot where the Mystery Shack crew were, did they notice some cars far ahead on a highway curve with something that was an extra different feature.

"There they go!" Carter spoke off in staring at some small figures of Dipper's group, skateboarding with rope's hooked on some rides that pass by.

"They're jacking a ride with the Amazons? Crazy Man!" Junior spoke off in seeing this action was crazy in what the Mystery Shack group just gone & done.

"They're mine!" Carter responded off with a grip of his right fist in gonna get those four when he reaches them.

"Come on bros., time we earn some score with them bystanders…and the ladies too?" Junior issued this off to his buds in his gang in what they'll be doing now.

"Heheehahahahah!" The other Mama's Boys let off a snickering laughter in hearing this.

"Troops, gather our squadron & fill up our tanks." AJ spoke off in addressing to his troops that were gathered around him. "The target is heading north, lets move-move, MOVE!" AJ issued off the commando tone of his order to have them get going after the targets.

Meanwhile with the Amazons' rides, they were racing across the streets zippy-zap fast. All while the Mystery Shack gang continues to ride along to escape their chasers while having fun skating at almost 60 to 90 miles per hour.

"Dudes, I know we never done skiing, but this is the next best thing?" Soos smiled off in stating how this here maybe the next best thing if not skiing down snowy mountains or skiing across ocean tides.

"When did you think up this strategy, Wendy?" Dipper asked off with a half-smile in seeing Wendy came up with a nice save plan here.

"Eh, me & my buds use to try this stuff just to see how far we go?" Wendy shrug off with a calm & cool proud smile in stating how she had the idea, she & her teen buds have done stuff like this.

"And it looks like, we're finally gonna be okay!" Mabel proudly spoke to pump up her left hand in declaring they are gonna be okay now.

Course that moment was short lived when the vehicle cars came to a turn stop, which made the four yelp upon smacking the backside to fall on their back behinds. And once getting their bearings, did they soon get over shadowed what were young teen girls that all wear full jumpsuit race car uniforms with heart motifs; each with different colors from the black trim, which were light blue, violet, tan green, etc.

"Foxy, we got some stranglers?" The girl who dresses as a traditional racing driver, compete with jumpsuit & heart motif helmet with a red & black trim look, she has long blonde hair & brown eyes, as she spoke off to her leader.

"So I see Lizzy?" The one that spoke was the leader who dresses as a traditional racing driver, complete with jumpsuit & heart motif helmet with an orange & black trim look, her appearance shows her side blonde & dark brown top short hairdo & sharp brown eyes. "And just who are you four, to think they can catch a free ride with my Amazons?" Roxy asked off in questioning what this group had to say about their selves.

"Um, would you believe we needed to in order to escape being chased by other gangs?" Mabel questioned off in stating the reason of why they even did this.

"Mabel, do you have to tell them that too?" Dipper responded off in a snappy way about his sister blabbing that part out to strangers that might do the same to them as their pursuers.

"And of which gang, are after you?" Foxy asked from narrowing her eyes of the Pine Twins in questioning which gang in Motorcity, are after these four?

"Well, the Electroblades, then the Mama's Boys, & I think the Weekend Warriors, about sums it up?" Soos held up his right hand to count his fingers in starting first to last, of the gang names they heard so far.

"Wow, haven't seen that crazy stuff since the Burners tried to handle such a problem? Now that's moxy for ya?" Foxy smiled off in stating how there were such folks that try to mess with three gangs at once to cause trouble, reminds her of a 'group' she knows?

"Wait, the Burners? Guys, that's it!" Wendy spoke in repeating that last statement from Foxy before it came to her. "Maybe they can help us?" If the Mystery Shack crew are in a game version & are in Motorcity, then the heroes like the Burners, can help.

"Wendy's right, if we got sent into the game & are in Motorcity, then they should be here?" Dipper responded in suddenly feeling like they have a shot in surviving this, they just need to locate the Burners, somehow?

"What are you talking about? Aren't you guys either Deluxians or random citizens of this place?" Foxy asked off a bit lost & puzzled, what were these four talking about if they aren't either of the two types to be seen around here.

"Nah, we're from outside this place?" Soos waved off to happily state that they are 'out of town' sorta folks, which is sorta true.

"Lies! There is nothing else! We once thought of that when a man from Vega appeared?" Lizzy snapped off to issue that a place outside Motorcity can't be real, it's just not possible.

"Um guys, I think our pursuers have caught up?" Mabel spoke from looking back to show a little concern face at this time.

Like Mabel said, the other gangs were coming up, & not just the Electroblades on their charged skates, but the other two were showing their own rides of style. The Mama's Boys rides were the same cars, but each has a unique paint job; if not mostly purple & pink, & light blue line trims with silver wheel plates, engines & two bottom headlights. The scary part, was when the cars merge together to form some slithering snake train tip vehicle that was coming at a prey. Next was the Weekend Warrior's cars that were modified Winnebago motorhome, with brown & tan color, plus two 'W' letter marks that stands for their gang. And these vehicles look tough to beat, especially when packing some hefty firepower.

"Could you give us at least a place to hid & figure things out, we're first timers down here?" Dipper asked off a big request of the Amazons to help hid them from their pursuers.

"Well, I suppose so?" Foxy responded in thinking she and her gang could help? "But nothing is 'free', it'll cost you?" She crossed her arms with a sly smile, issuing that if this group wants help, they gotta pay for some service.

"Sure, how much?" Soos waved off with an okay, not knowing what was wrong with doing that?

"I'm thinking material possession?" Foxy spoke from having her eyes stare at Soos, Wendy, Dipper & Mabel to find anything that would be attention to her. "Like that interesting journal in the boy's hands?" She pointed to the glowing book in Dipper's possession.

"Oh-oh, this? Um, maybe not, it's nothing worth much?" Dipper spoke a bit worried in seeing it's back at the interesting glowy journal, they can't give this up; it might help get the Mystery Shack gang get home.

"Right, even those other gangs chasing us will probably want this journal for…." Mabel was pointing out how the journal they hold is what the Electroblades, Mama's Boys & Weekend Warriors, are also interested to grab this book too from them.

"Mabel….not HELP-ing here?" Dipper gritted his teeth in telling his sister with an annoyed tone that what Mabel is doing in telling this info was not helpful to them.

"Wait, what if we do something, & if we win, you can give us a ride to someplace safe." Wendy requested this out that if they were to play a game and win, the Amazons would help them out.

"Sounds fair, but there'll need to be a wager?" Foxy responded in liking the idea, so long as the Amazons get something of equal value.

"Okay, so….what do we give if you win & we lose?" Soos nods in seeing they figured out how to negotiation, so what do these girl's in racing jumpsuits want in return?

"I'm thinking the journal, & her?" Foxy responded to point at the journal, & even Wendy which surprised her friends. "She look like she be a good Amazon, she seems to have the right stuff?" Foxy rest her hands on her waist in making this stated claim.

"Hugh, you don't say?" Wendy smiled to narrow her eyes at Foxy, seeing this Amazon leader saw her with some potential; it was flattering.

"But Wendy, if you lose…" Dipper protested this agreement of terms, they can't risk losing Wendy to the Amazons if they fail, especially since the boy has a crush on her.

"Relax Dip, I got this." Wendy held up her hand with a confident smile, saying 'she's got this, no problem' sign expression.

"Good, cause those guys are just coming around the corner below." Mabel nods before pointing back, the other gangs are driving around a corner & are within minutes to catching up to their cease moment on the road.

"So, what's the challenge?" Wendy looked to Foxy in asking what kinda challenge she has to win to help her group out, so she'll have to be prepared for anything.

"Usually, we Amazons like to be strong, & fast. But seeing you have no wheels…?" Foxy spoke off in stating the usual issues this girl's gang does to prove themselves, they'll have to 'tim' it down for this newcomer without a ride. "We'll make a simpler game? Question, what goes better, with jumpsuits, that won't clash our style?" The leader of the Amazons was asking for an answer….for fashion.

This was a trick question, for none of the other males or practically Mabel, even knew enough to answer this about fashion. But after a moment of thinking, did Wendy soon came up with an answer of her own.

"I got it, knew leather jackets over them, with a side of biker gloves that match your different colors." Wendy responded off in answering the question writhe her own quick know-how about such fashion that works with style.

Silence filled the air from both sides in wondering, if what Wendy said was the 'right' answer? And finally, Foxy smiled before speaking her mind.

"Hmph, your pretty something in knowing your fashion, you know that?" Foxy responded off in seeing that Wendy won that challenge, & she's a girl that is at least fair in her word. "Lizzy, take them into Skylark territory, they'll be safer with them?" Foxy ordered one of her girls to help take this group to a place where they'll be safe…for the time being.

"Understood! All of you, squeeze in." Lizzy nods to her leader before asking the Mystery Shack crew to buckle up with her.

"Shot gun!" Soos called up to say like an excited kid wanting to be in the front passenger seat with the driver.

"Soos, I think this vehicle has a straight path then a wide one?" Dipper pointed out in noticing how this fin car vehicle is model to be made then average civilian travel needs?

Soon the gang rode in Lizzy's vehicle before they split off from the other Amazons. And just in time before the Electroblades, Mama's Boys & Weekend Warriors were riding along the road to catch up to the Pine's group, but the three gangs are being mislead at this moment.

* * *

 **NEW LOCATION: SKYLARK MOTEL**

The scene opens up to a strange motel building within a certain territory of Motorcity that belongs to another gang. And right now, after Lizzy stops her ride near it, did everyone get out to meet a unique greeting by the owners living in this motel.

And near a bunch of men, they each wears a tailored suit with a number on their back. Their vehicles were black Buick Skylark, which each is identical to the cars driven by all members with the exception of one car that has number one painted on the side. And by the Amazon girl name Lizzy, was a sharp dressed professional in cool shades, black skin & brown bowl cut hair. On the back of his suit is the number 1, & he's seen with two other men who wear a number 2 & number 3.

"So that's the situation Rayon, they're not from Deluxe or Motorcity, so Foxy thought of bringing them here to crash until you can inform the Burners of those needing aid?" Lizzy spoke to the guy that was Number #1, addressing the situation about what she was doing in bringing these four strangers to Skylark territory from her leader wanting this black man to get some help for them.

"And I'm suppose to do this, free of charge?" The one with cool shades named Rayon asked in pondering what he gets out of this?

"Foxy said to give you this, to be more considerate." Lizzy presented a case that would be filled with cash to pay this guy for the 'package deal' arrangement.

"Hmm…?" Rayon opened the case full of money, counted it all in the head before giving it over to his Number #2 guy for safe keeping. "Okay, we'll give them a room to stay while I inform the Burners." Rayon responded that they'll help the four groups Lizzy brought to stay as their guest.

"Great, take care." Lizzy responded in seeing this was taken care of, & will now be heading off.

With that, Lizzy gets to her ride & soon drives her car back onto the road. All while Rayon turns to the new guest he has, as he lowers his spec shades to stare at them with his usual business face.

"Okay, you got room number 3, at least four beds, & other material needs to keep you comfy until we call for someone to aid in getting you help." Rayon explained to the four Mystery Shack members of where they'll be staying in their motel, what it provides to someone coming to help them out more.

"Few, & for a minute, we thought you were gonna turn on us & try to swipe this book?" Mabel signed to wipe the sweat off himself in thinking Rayon & his Skylarks were gonna double-cross them.

"Mabel, don't say that?" Dipper gritted his teeth to whisper to his sister to not try to test this man that's trying to be sociable with them.

"Look, I do things in business first, so since I've been paid, you can relax now." Rayon spoke forth in taking business before any other things, so the group here will be alright.

"Well at least that's refreshing to hear." Wendy smiled off to say in feeling a bit more glad now then having to worry.

"Oh boy, I wonder what they got in their own fridge unit?" Soos spoke off with a wide smile, just wondering what sorta food is kept away in motel fridges.

The Mystery Shack gang was seen trying to help get as comfy as they can since they first arrived in this crazy place. While that was going down, Rayon was out of hearing distance of his new guest to turn to his men.

"Help me get in touch with the Burners?" Rayon turned to his other men in wanting them to do something for him; contacting another group here in Motorcity. "Something tells us that we may have some trouble, more then we know it?" Rayon knows he kept things clear as a businessman, but even he can tell, that the four new guest checking in, when they check out, might be a little more rougher then expected.

Unknown to anyone, a strange metallic bot was seen scanning from the shadows. It zoom-in it's red lens which showed journal #3 in Dipper's hands, & was picking up unnatural readings. The bot began to transmit the readouts to it's home base & to it's creator.

* * *

 **NEW LOCATION: DETROIT DELUXE**

 **KANECO TOWER**

The scene shows a futuristic metropolis with it's buildings made with detachable pods that hovered over the city like old classic city cars, but there are no cars in such a place. Our focus shifts to a tower that is the most prominent building in Detroit Deluxe, as it's solid, unlike other Detroit Deluxe buildings, which are made of individual pods. This place was known as the headquarters of KaneCo, & of one man….

And inside the tower was someone working…on a plan. The man who owns this tower, his empire in Detroit Deluxe, & military might & in weaponry. Abraham Kane, who is fairly tall & quite muscular. He has short red hair that he ties into a ponytail & neatly trimmed beard. He is probably in his late 40s or early 50s, as he looks much younger than his former partner that left. He usually wears a white dress shirt & white pants & shoes, probably to differentiate himself from the Deluxe population, all of whom wear the same uniform. Kane's personality is a wicked, megalomaniac industrialist who was responsible for building the new Detroit Deluxe atop the old one, now named Motorcity. Kane despises dissent, & is hellbent on taking over all of Detroit. To do so, he plans on wiping out the Motorcity population. Despite his dictatorial attitude, he will appear to care about his daughter very much. He also will show to have a personal grudge against the Burner's leader, Mike Chilton, for his betrayal. But right now, something pops up that catches this man's full on attention, enough to make him smile.

"Tooley! Get in here!" Kane shouted out from outside his door in wanting someone to get in here.

Soon coming out from a sliding door, was someone that was close to working with this billionaire misanthropist. The person appears to be the same age as or a little older than the young teens, & is very tall. He has a somewhat prominent front teeth, & appears to have dark circles under his eyes, possibly from working long hours under Kane. He has short brown hair & dresses similarly to Kane, except his cloths have some light blue on them to distinguish from Kane's all-white wardrobe. His name was Tooley, Kane's dimwitted right hand man with a personality that's bumbling, loyal, & a 'YES-Man' kinda guy. Tooley is an eager to please idiot, & Kane's loyal & loving lapdog. What he lacks in competence, Tooley makes up for in blind devotion to Kane & his nefarious agenda to wipe Motorcity off the map. Tooley may also have a crush on his boss' daughter, which she occasionally exploits to get information to help 'another' group in particular. But right now, this grunt approaches his boss upon being summoned.

"You called Mr. Kane?" Tooley saluted with a goofy expression in hearing his name get called.

"Yes I did, I just been sent with an interesting image?" Kane responded to show from his red-hot display screen, some interesting readouts. "Now Tooley, what do you see?" The man turn to his loyal lackey in what the dimwit sees here, as the image of a familiar journal is seen from what was caught in Skylark territory in Motorcity.

"Ugh…a Book?" Tooley slowly spoke forth in issuing that what he sees, is some strange book.

"It's not just 'a' book, it's a journal." Kane responded to say while keeping his eyes on the picture image very closely.

"Ooooooh, I get it!" Tooley smiled happily in getting what this journal was from his boss's explanation. "Um, so….why are we looking at this?" He scratched his back head & shrug off his shoulders, unsure why they are looking at some journal?

"Because, one of my KaneBots found this book's readouts to be…promising for me?" Kane smiled with a sneaky hidden expression that what his bots found, this journal, is no ordinary journal, it has some interesting properties.

"Oh, what's it say? Does it have any good stories?" Tooley spoke off with a toothy grin in hearing this, he wonders what would be inside such a book type object.

"Oh it's stories are interesting?" Kane responded off to say while zooming the picture to type a few in wanting to uncover something that showed 'lots' of numbers. "But the context is something else? It's some unknown energy source that's never been detected until now?" The readouts on his screen don't lie, whatever Journel # 3 got covered in, it's energy output is not short of notice. "And whatever that power source is from that journal, I…want it!" The man grins to grip his right hand, proclaiming to become the owner of such power.

"So, are we gonna go buy the thing?" Tooley asked a bit stump if his boss was thinking of going to buy whoever owns the journal?

"Oh I'll get the journal alright? My way!" Kane responded off in issuing that he'll obtain the journal he sees, but he'll get it…by force. "Attention nearby KaneCo Drones, find me that journal by locating it's energy source, & get it by any means!" He issued this off with a sly grin as off screen, many glimmering red lights were becoming active upon hearing orders.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT THE SKYLARK MOTEL…?**

"Boy guys, this first trip into a game was a little more then I was hoping to experience?" Dipper signed to say from kicking it up on his bed, knowing how crazy they have experienced coming to this Motorcity place from an arcade game.

"I know, to outrun & escape those other gangs was unbelievable." Wendy spoke off with a little smile that what they did after coming here, was very much over the top of their average lives. "And those were suppose to be the usual foes from the game level?" The teen girl pointed out how they could have fought such characters from the arcade game they play, but as avatars & not their 'real' selves.

"So what happens now? Do we wait for somebody else to take us home with them, or spend our days in this motel?" Soos asked off in wondering what their next move would be from here. "Cause I gotta say, my first time in this motel in a game world isn't too shabby?" Soos commented in not finding their situation so bad, especially in this nice room in a motel.

"Well I know one thing, I'm tired out?" Mabel signed to say to lie her back flat on her own bed to speak her thoughts. "And I miss Gravity Falls? I miss Grunkle Stan, Waddles, & my friends." The little girl really wanted to see those she cared & miss the most at this time.

"Believe me Mabel, I want us to get home as soon as possible. This place has more danger here then the stuff we've dealt with together?" Dipper responded in understanding his sister's feelings, this place they are in, Motorcity, the stuff happening here is a little more then what they've handle in Gravity Falls.

"Well nothing to do but kick back & chill out." Wendy spoke off to jump off, cross her knees & arms behind her head on her own bed in deciding they may just relax while they can.

"Hay dudes, I gotta ask you? Does this motel come with it's own making of toast?" Soos asked off in looking away from his friends to make this sudden random question of thought?

"Soos, every hotel base building has one, you just go out & they'll have toast when comes breakfast?" Dipper explained this statement with a clear mood on his face, every hotel or motel comes with a cafeteria where breakfast is served, & only 'paying' customers get to enjoy.

"Yeah, but the only reason I'm asking, cause I think the time of day must be faster then I thought, something came to serve us breakfast in bed?" Soos spoke off in stating that since where they are, they can't really tell if it's night or day, & something about making toast is already with them.

"Oh boy, & to think, we were gonna sleep it off?" Mabel moans to feel like they hardly even slept after their running for their lives event, & it's already time to be awake.

"I know, isn't this floating toaster something?" Soos responded off to say while making a claim of what he found amazing.

"What floating toaster?" Wendy asked a bit confused in what Soos was even talking about now.

"That one outside." Soos pointed behind him near the window in where he saw such a thing.

Outside the window were a glowing circular eye of a robotic design was seen. Followed by the description that looks like a rectangular weaponized drone of dark gray coloring style. This was an Enforcer Drone, a KaneBot that are a massive unit, which means, there is more then one.

"Ugh, Soos, I don't think that's a toaster bot?" Dipper spoke with a weird-out mood in seeing that was not a bot made to make toast.

"Hugh, how can you tell?" Soos asked off to scratch his head puzzled, unsure what Dipper was getting to.

Then the bot suddenly revealed it's open compartments which revealed four packs of blasters/missile packs all aimed; to eradicate the targets before it.

"Gee, maybe cause of the weaponry &….it's um…AIMING FOR US!" Dipper was slowly issuing this off with a dry remarking tone, before shouting out in panic in seeing the bot is about to blast them.

"Thou-Thou-Thou-Thou-Thousvhmm…." Soon the gang ducks down before the bot was firing & blasting a hole through the window & making holes in the room to look like Swiss cheese.

"What'll we do?" Mabel asked off to the others in what to do against being attacked by a robot.

"I got one thing in mind, RUN!" Wendy issued off in saying there was only one thing to do, & that is to run away from this.

Soon the Mystery Shack gang exit while more Enforcer Drones show up to hover off into the room & shot at anything that moves. During the time, more KaneCo Bots were coming around to hover, & the Skylarks were getting their blasters out to defend themselves.

"Sir, the guest are not on the premises?" Number #3 reported to his leader in seeing what was happening with the Mystery Shack gang leaving with more KaneCo bots following them.

"Lets just hope the Burners come by soon, cause it looks like the targets…?" Rayon responded from when his men were blasting away the only remaining bots they dealt with, before staring at where more bots headed to. "Are the guest themselves?" Rayon didn't like it, but unless help comes by soon, those four that the Skylarks were watching, are gonna be in over their heads with the bots from Kane.

* * *

 **THE MYSTERY SHACK'S LOCATION…?**

Back with the Mystery Shack group, they were really starting to look like they were in trouble. A lot of the Enforcer Drones were hovering over their heads to fire at will, & were trying to blow up anything too.

"Dudes! I know this game was 'da bomb', but now it feels like we're in World War 3?" Soos spoke off from their running for their lives while some crazy robots are trying to blow them up, it's really crazy now.

"I'm thinking this was a war we could have lived without? WAAaughhh!" Dipper was stating out of their situation before screaming from another explosion happening from his left side.

"Oh man, this seem so much more easier when we watched from a screen?" Wendy responded with worry, this was seriously all messed up, & they'll be toast soon.

"Well it's a good thing we have more lives, right?" Mabel pointed out from thinking they were in a game, so if they lose their lives, they have spares, right? Wrong.

"That would only count if this was an actual game, which is clearly…'NOT' at the time?" Dipper issued off to tell Mabel that from what they are experiencing, is more like reality itself.

"WAaaughh!" Mabel cried out from when one explosion aftershock knocked her off her feet to roll across the ground.

"Mabel, hang on?" Dipper cried out to go back for his sister to help her out.

"Bam-Bam, BOOM!" Course, more of the drones were blasting & making stuff go 'Boom' around the twins.

"WAAaughhh!" The Pine Twins screamed from being blasted from more aftershocks from the drones making a war zone happen here.

"Dipper, Mabel!" Wendy cried out with a concern face in seeing her friends were not seen after that blasting came in.

"We're okay!" Mabel shouted out from pushing herself up to let Wendy see she & her brother were not too hurt.

"Hugh? The journal!?" Dipper moans from what hit them before noticing, that the journal #3 was sent a bit forward, he has to grab it, it maybe their ticket home.

"Dude, I think we got a bigger situation now?" Soos pointed out in front with a shaky finger in seeing something with a terrified face.

The Enforcers were soon lining up, blasters aim at the cornered Mystery Shack gang while some stared from the targets to their objective…the journal. This looked to be the end for the Pine Twin's group…or was it?

"Thous-Thous-Thous-Thous.../Bam-Bam-Boom-Boom, KABOOM!" Then without warning, some other blaster shots were fired that completely wasted the Enforcers without them even batting an eye, a robotic eye.

Once the smoke cleared, did the Mystery Shack gang uncover their eyes in seeing…the robots were destroyed. It looked like they had help, but where, & by 'who' exactly.

"Dipper, did we just get rescued?" Mabel asked her brother with a confused face in seeing this suddenly happen just now.

"I…guess so? But by who…?" Dipper responded in thinking they were saved, but who saved them from those drones?

"Well, I could answer that one for yah?" A sudden new voice spoke forth that caught everyone to shield their eyes from car lights blinding them…only to see their savior.

"Oh my, is that…is he…?" Wendy was having a hard time speaking, cause she was almost staring with wide eye & gasping mouth in what's before her.

"Plus exclamation of puzzlement?" Soos spoke off in being so stump surprise in witnessing who stood before them.

From across the bright lights of some cars were five shadowy characters…But one came forth that was a human of average height & has an olive complexion & dark brown hair that he grows out over his forehead. He wears a black jacket with orange accents & a logo that was a flaming 8 ball on the right sleeve. He wears brown pants, black boots, & a white t-shirt. We recall seeing this guy earlier in the opening, it was Mike Chilton, the Burner's leader. The guy who is a calm, quick-witted, & courageous teenager who handles things his own way. Aside from mission of taking down his enemy, Kane, & protecting Motorcity, he takes very little seriously. He is very rebellious & impulsive, & often acts without thinking rather than listening to others, which can endanger himself, his friends, & Motorcity. Luckily, even in the heat of the moment, Mike is good at coming up with solutions, & can skillfully lead the Burners to victory in even the darkest situation. And now he stands before the four that were seeing him as a real person then as a game character from what they saw on the arcade game.

"Hi, I'm Mike Chilton, Leader of the Burners." The person known as Mike spoke in being the red-haired leader of this gang. "And consider us, your escorts." He issued off in simply stating what he and his pals are, to the Mystery Shack gang.

Looks like after a very rough start on things, Dipper, Mabel, Soos & Wendy, were now in the safe hands of the heroes of Motorcity: The Burners.

* * *

 **NOTES:** Many references of areas  & natural enemies in Motorcity is shown here. From a few Gangsters, names & the name of their vehicles plus description, also follows up with the events of the main enemy.

*The Journals will play a key role of importance, which will catch a lot of attention & focus in the story.

Well now that this story is done, time to move onto the next. Next chapter, the Mystery Shack Gang slowly take themselves into getting to know the heroes that saved them, The Burners. Getting to know some folks in Motorcity, different places, so far things seem alright. But nothing stays peaceful in Motorcity, especially not when Kane begins another attack. But soon the Burners take into the account that the main focus, was on the glowing Journal #3, & just what will they do if more trouble keeps coming with the Pine Twins & their group sticking around? Better stay tune to find out more…


	3. Chapter 03: Meeting The Burners

Here's a new chapter some have been waiting for patiently to see. So get ready to enjoy more Gravity Falls & Motoorcity CROSSOVER action. Enjoy…

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Meeting the Burners**

 **THE BURNER'S HQ**

The scene opens to where it's a two story building, with a car garage below and the an open-air diner with a strange familiar dog above it, like it's aid sign mark. It had a sign reading like a restaurant: Mutt Dogs, styled after 1950's drive-in restaurants, complete with neon signage. It's decorated with flames & other graffiti typical of Motorcity. There was an old man who appears to be in his early 60's, having mostly grey hair that he wears long and grows into a beard. He wears a red bandana, and white shirt under a very worn black vest. He also wears blue jeans, boots, and a black wrist band on his left wrist. While working, he heard four engines running, as streak sounds were made of cars putting on the brakes.

The 1st one was a car driven by Mike Chilton: Mutt. It was a green '70s muscle car (likely a 1972 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme) with four turbine tri-pulsor engines, a slew of energy weapons, a grip of gadgets and a 21st century chopper hidden between the exhaust pipes. Mutt's color scheme is acid green with black stripes, with several chrome exhaust pipes on both sides. Mutt's logo is a dog driving a car and holding black billiard ball in its paw.

The 2nd one was a car driven by Dutch: Whiptail. It was a mid-21st century hot rod that's in a constant state of modification. Whiptail is white and purple. Dutch is welding new things onto and switching the car's color scheme all the time. Whiptail's logo is a purple scorpion in a helmet riding a flaming hot rod.

The 3rd was a car driven by Julie: 9 Lives. It was a modified 21st century police cruiser. 9 Lives's color scheme is bright yellow with black stripes running down the sides. The logo is the number nine with cat ears on top.

The 4th one was a car driven by Texas: Stronghorn. It was a six-wheeled race car that is cobbled from the best late 20th century Italian sports cars. Stronghorn is black with a red rhinoceros along both sides. It's logo is a red rhinoceros with a shark-tooth grin.

Soon the drivers were getting out followed by some NEW characters as the old man saw them…

"Well it's about time you all decided to return? I've just finished sprucing the place up, and…hey….do you have some extra folks?" The old man was stating on what he was doing at the time when suddenly, he noticed that the gang had some 'strange' company with them.

"Yah Jacob, we came across them when things were getting hot under the collar." Dutch pointed off to say this to the address old man from what they saw happening to these folks they brought along.

"Yeah, so then Texas came in, and then 'Pow-Pow, POWPOW', instant blow out!" Texas made a big grin to make a few karate moves & sound effects in making it sound awesome.

"We were contact by Rayon about them, and that they need help." Julie shrug off to briefly mention how they were contacted & filled in about folks that needed help.

"As for what trouble they're in, lets just say, they might have it bad?" Chuck skeptically rubs his back head in not having a clue, how this group was in some kind of trouble.

"So Jacob, let me introduce them." Mike smiled in patting Jacob's back to turn to introduce those here. "Guys, this is Jacob. He's our…" Mike explained to the Mystery Shack Gang about who Jacob is & what he contributes to the Burners.

After the Mystery Shack gang were given the introduction of everyone here, it was only fair to return the favor.

"Hi, um…my name's Dipper Pines, this here's my sister Mabel." Dipper raised a little hand to meekly greet those here about who he is.

"Hi! We're twins, and I'm the older & taller one!" Mabel excitedly introduced herself with a few extra stuff about her.

"Yes, thanks for pointing that out, Mabel?" Dipper rolled his eyes in remarking how he hates it when Mabel calls him the 'shorter' brother of them. "That would be Soos, and this is Wendy." He smiled in lastly introducing the two older teens in their group.

"Hello there." Wendy gave a little gun hand sign signel & blink eye in smiling to greet everyone here.

"Yo, what's up!" Soos held his hand up in also making a simple, yet eagerly friendly greeting.

"Well it's nice to have visitors, and better yet, when those visitors are customers." Jacob smiled in seeing it's nice to have visitors, & those visitors can be customers to his place. "Come on in and make yourself comfy while I prepare something." He waved for the Mystery Shack Gang to come in while he makes them something to eat.

"Ah sweet, it must've been like, forever since our last meal?" Soos signed with much relief in how long it's been since he last ate.

"Soos, we've only been here for likely a few hours?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in pointing out how long they technically been here.

"Where did the time go?" Mabel asked off in a mysterious way while it annoyed her brother.

"Whatever, lets just chill that we're with some capable help here." Wendy shrug off to smile as she was eager to see what this place had to offer.

Inside the diner gave it the kind of feeling the Mystery Shack Gang felt like they were back in Gravity Falls. Overtime, the gang told the Burners their story of where they just happen to run into trouble.

"So your saying, you got chased by mutant rodents, a couple of MotorCity gangs, and survived KaneCo Bot attacks?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in correctly understanding just what kind of trouble, the Mystery Shack group was dealing with.

"Well yeah, that about narrows it down?" Wendy shrug off to simply say that about says it all.

"Where are you from?" Julie raised an eyebrow in not sure where these folks came from.

"Well we're not sure how we even got here, but we're trying to figure out how to get home?" Soos scratched his head in being puzzled to question, how they can actually get home.

"And that would be…?" Dutch asked in liking a little more info for the Burners to work on.

"In Gravity Falls, duh?" Mabel exclaimed to playfully state on it's not hard to know where they live.

"Gravity Falls?" Chuck replied off confused & puzzled to hear that name.

"You know of it Chuck?" Mike looked to Chuck in thinking if his best bud heard about that name.

"No, but it was said there 'use' to be one that was further away from Motorcity long ago, but now nothing could even live out there?" Chuck shook the head in knowing that the name Gravity Falls might have been a place, but for anyone to still live in that area outside Motorcity seems…impossible.

"Hugh, then maybe it lost some stranglers along the way?" Mike pondered to say while smiling to make light humor on how they found those that actually do live outside Motorcity.

"Yeah, that's it?" Dipper lightly comment in trying to not make the topic sound anymore weirder then it should.

"So what was all the commotion about that you got so many chasing yah, come on, you can tell Texas?" Texas smiled off to play the friendly 'big daddy' guy to the kids to tell him their secret, he's cool.

"It was mostly cause of Dipper's journal." Mabel pointed off without hesitation to mention the cause.

"Mabel…ex-neh on the jour-na!" Dipepr gritted his teeth to lean near his sister to not bring up about the Journal.

"Wah, you mean all this trouble for a book, hugh, like that's worth Texas' attention?" Texas looked down at the bag Dipper was holding that contain his journal, leans back to exclaim that he doesn't think a simple book was worth much for him to worry about.

"Especially when you have a hard time spelling?" Dutch rolled his eyes in knowing the guy can't spell a dart thing.

"But why go after a simple journal?" Julie asked the big question, why would anyone go after some journal to begin with.

"Hey Dipper, think we should let them know?" Soos leans down to silently chat to Dipper in if they should tell the Burners the truth.

"Come on Dip, these are the Burners, remember? Good guys?" Wendy smiled to elbow Dipper to be honest, these are the good guys from where they know them.

"Hugh, okay….here goes?" Dipper signed in giving in that he may as well show everyone if they can help them.

Soon Dipper opens his backpack to reveal the Journal #3 that was inside. And seeing that golden glowing book almost blinded anyone from not being use to it, but as the Burners lay eyes on it, they were quite surprised.

"Wow, that journal looks so amazing, Texas feels a strange feeling like…like he wants to read it?" Texas was all awe from feeling the bright pressure this journal gave off, it's like he wants to open it up…& read the thing.

"Okay, hearing you say that, makes this glowing journal the second weirdest thing?" Dutch raised a suspicious eyebrow in what he heard sound strange.

"Dudes, I'm detecting some major energy signals from this thing?" Chuck pulled up a holographic screen by his fingers to measure a readout on the journal; it was huge readings. "Where did you find it?" He asked in not knowing how those here came across something with so much energy potential.

"Um, just something I've always had?" Dipper sheepishly smile to say this.

"So you literally carry a journal that glows?" Julie sarcastically asked if that was something anyone would have on hand.

"Well yeah, I suppose when you put it that way, it sounds strange?" Dipper meekly yelps to rub his backhead in seeing a fair weird point on the topic.

"Would it be saying too much if we said it and two others got covered in some strange energy stuff & now they glow this weird aura?" Soos pointed off to say this stuff without a second thought while just answering the question.

"Soos!?" The Pine twins yelped in seeing what their friend just did to spill the beans like that.

"Wait, how many did you say? There are actually 'Three' of these things?" Mike asked in being surprised to learn this piece of info.

"Wow, who ever the author is, must want his books to sell?" Texas exclaimed in excitement about someone that wrote such things, made them books wanna be sold like hotcakes.

"I doubt this was a selling profit Texas?" Dutch rolled his eyes in thinking that wasn't the main issue here. "So do you happen to have the other two?" He looked to the others here in wondering, if they had more then one glowy journal.

"No, I think the only one we got is just this one?" Wendy exclaimed to say in seeing they only got the one Dipper has on him.

"Then we may need some help to figure out where these journals are and why they're making this weird readout? It seems like another world to us?" Chuck scratched his head in trying to figure out this stuff about how something has so much energy readouts, yet they are contain in journal materials; it's wild to imagine it being possible.

While this made the Mystery Shack Gang a bit concern, for explaining how from the Gravity Falls they know, is filled with weirdness that even science can't explain.

"Okay, grubs ready. dig in, you new folks must be starving." Jacob showed up carrying a tray as he proudly was presenting those with his cooking.

Course when the meal was seen, it was Jacob's culinary creations: a muffin that was green & looked rather…old & disgusting like a cooking project gone wrong.

"Um, what is this stuff?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in not liking the look of this.

"Looks like peppers & broccoli mix with white cabbage & mash potato goop?" Mabel raised an eyebrow to poke the stuff, which made a weird response that freaked her out.

"Why my specialty, 'Okra Mayonnaise Muffins', go on, try it. You won't know till you do?" Jacob smiled off to proudly explain what these delicacies are while awaiting those to try them.

"Okay, down the hatch!" Soos smiled off to say before taking some & started to eat them.

"Okay…this is weirding me out now?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in seeing Soos eat such things which made her lose appetite.

"Oh come on! How can you NOT, enjoy these little tastes Jacob makes? GRuphm…." Texas rolled the eyes to say before scarfing down some of these things which left others puzzled in what was happening.

"Probably cause some of us, knows the difference of looks, and taste buds in our guts?" Dutch remotely stated how their stomachs will know, if something tastes right, & if it don't cause it ain't right on the outside too.

"Oh sure, put it on that, why don't you?" Jacob rolled his eyes in feeling a bit insulted by that claim.

"Hey Jacob, you think we should show this thing to Hudson?" Julie asked Jacob about having another person help study Dipper's glowing journal.

"Well, he and I might be able to figure something in what to do with the journal here?" Jacob held his chin to think about things as he studied the journal from an eye view. "But only till that entire batch is finished!" He issued off in pointing to his large tray in wanting everything he made, to be finished; no exceptions.

"Burp!" Then a burp noise was heard as Soos finished his plate. "So, anyone else not gonna finish there?" Soos asked off curiously in seeing if he can score more of this stuff.

"Go right ahead!" Dipper, Mabel & Wendy insisted without delay in allowing their friend that can pack such things away to continue.

"Oh sweet!" Soos replied off with a wide grin before continuing to eat these weird things without concerns.

"Well, glad to see 'someone' is enjoying themselves?" Jacob smiled off in being happy there was one customer that likes his cooking.

"So, did you think you can help us?" Dipper asked the Burners if they can truly help them out here.

"Kid, trust me, we'll help you out." Mike smiled with confidence in knowing, he & his team will help hands down.

"Hooray!" Mabel cheered with excitement to hear this news.

"Come on, we'll show you where Hudson is." Chuck stood up to hand wave everyone to follow; they'll show where to go & meet up with Hudson.

* * *

 **MOTORCITY**

 **HUDSON'S NEW LAB**

Soon the scene changes to a different lab area. Here, we spot an senile gentleman with gray hair, a mustache, a white lab coat, & wearing a light-blue & white palette with an emblem on the vest with a 'K' there. While working, he hears five engine noises to look to find the four Burner vehicles.

Including a 5th car owned by Jacob: Sasquatch. It was a 20th century chop top, jacked up on monster truck tires with a modified tow truck bed for a rear end. Sasquatch's color scheme is navy blue with white flames and red details, as well as massive whitewall tires. The logo is a burning sasquatch on whitewall tires.

Jacob came out of his truck followed by everyone from their vehicles to greet the man known as Dr. Hudson.

"Jacob, what a pleasant surprise to see you again?" Hudson smiled in greeting his old mentor.

"Same here Hudson, the kids here came to you for some help?" Jacob smiled back to pack the back of his old friend while stating why the Burners are here.

"Well sure. What can I help with?" Hudson pushed his glasses up while awaiting to see what he could do to help.

"Um, sir…we need help understanding….this?" Dipper approached from the group in revealing from his backpack, a glowing journal.

"My word, astonishing? Where did you uncover this?" Hudson held his glasses to focus his eyes on the glowing object, & asked where those here found such a thing.

"It just changed into it, even this weirdness is weird to us?" Mabel shrug off to mention how this was weirder then usual for them.

"So we were wondering, could you probably help figure out what it does?" Soos scratched his head in wondering if this smart guy can help them out.

"There are three of them in total, and everyone here says you can help in energy fields?" Wendy pointed off in seeing that Hudson might help them find the two missing journals that are also just like Dipper's Journal #3.

"Well I'll certainly try, just give me a moment now." Hudson exclaimed in willing to help however he can, he'll just need a moment to setup a few things.

Soon Hudson was doing the scanning work with some of his energy base equipment that studied the journal. What the readouts show, was more then even Dr. Hudson could believe.

"Oh my word, these readings are more then I expected?" Hudson responded off in seeing this, & was quite astounded.

"I know, that's what I said when I tried to scan it?" Chuck stated off in having that 'uneasy' feeling in what he also found.

"So what we looking at here Hudson? Is this thing safe or what?" Dutch asked in feeling like one can't tell if this was good or bad news.

"It's not about that, the real question is…whoever wields the power contain in this single journal." Hudson pointed off this mystery fact about if someone was to wield the power that was contain in the journal. "Whatever happened to this one, I'll need time to develop a system to help contain the signal waves it's unleashing?" He stated in fearing if this source of energy can be picked up, then it's best to conceal it's location of where it is with them.

"Wait, so does that mean Kane might know that we have a powerful energy source?" Mike held up a hand in asking, if their main enemy might know what they have in their hands.

"Hard to say, KaneCo last time tracked the core Hudson made for them, but they 'knew' how to find it? This is still too new for Kane to yet learn." Jacob pondered off to say in thinking this was a 'new' energy source with a different type of feedback that Kane shouldn't have information on yet.

"For the time being, no less?" Julie signs to say in knowing that eventually soon, Kane 'WILL' learn about this.

"Well if he tries anything, Texas will give him a drop, roll, and kick play off! KACHA!" Texas issued off to say this while making some karate chop movements.

"Maybe we'll take them out to our other hangout, you know, pass time while your working." Dutch stated to say in what they can do for the Mystery Shack Gang while Hudson works on concealing the journal's weird energy frequency.

"Good thinking Dutch, so…you folks ready to see a bit more of Motorcity?" Mike smiled to say while checking their new friends if they are up for some sight-seeing.

"Will we be safe?" Dipper asked in being a bit cautious if they will be safe to explore other parts of Motorcity.

"And, think there's more to eat?" Soos asked in liking to know if there are any other places they can get more to eat.

"Trust us, we know the perfect place." Julie smiled friendly in thinking the Burners know the perfect place they can check out.

* * *

 **DELUXE**

 **KANECO TOWER**

The scene now opens up to the most prominent building in Detroit Deluxe. A tower that is solid unlike most other buildings, which are made of individual pods. And we zoom in on two characters, one was Tooley, & the mad upset one on the hologram console was…Kane.

"I can't believe it?" Kane made a stern face in being upset.

"What can't you believe, Mister Kane?" Tooley asked this in puzzlement & confusion.

"My Elite Drones are offline? They were suppose to nab that book without a problem?" Kane snapped off in complaining that something happened that his drones are no more; but how? "Unless…." He suddenly had a strange thought about this.

"Unless….?" Tooley asked in not knowing where this was going.

"Someone interfered with my plan? And I can think of one group, and one person down there…who could do it." Kane made a stern & upsetting expression of the only ones that could stop his drones from doing their job.

"Huuugh, you don't mean….?" Tooley gasped in suddenly thinking what his boss was thinking.

"Chilton & his Burners!" Kane remotely stated in knowing his mortal enemies were the ones to get in the way. "Why am I not surprise? Of 'Course' they stop my plans before they hatch!" He snapped off in should have foreseen how Chilton would interfere like he always does.

"Hatch? Gee Mister Kane, I thought we were after a book, not eggs?" Tooley responded lost & confused on the subject of what they were going after.

"Hugh, Tooley, sometimes, I think your a few eggs short of a basket?" Kane signs to moan off in seeing how stupid Tooley is.

"Oh no, where are the rest of my eggs?" Tooley yelps in thinking he lost eggs he never had.

"Nevermind that!" Kane pushed off the subject before they lose track of what's important; as he was typing on his holographic screen. "I need to figure out how to quickly locate that journal's 'unique' energy field? Once my system has it completely registered, I'll be able to find it no matter where in Motorcity it hids." He smiled in knowing how he'll find the source of energy the book he wants was emitting, sooner or later.

At the time, something was shown on screen that was a beeping dot located beneath Deluxe, & somewhere in Motorcity…

"And there it is? Perfect." Kane smiled in seeing that he's located where the target was; as he activated a second screen to show one of his soldiers. "Elite Troopers, send in the H.O.U. to these coordinates." He gave the order before the second screen faded out. "They got me a journal to find." Kane made a sly sneaky smirk in seeing he'll get that journal & it's unique energy property very soon now.

* * *

 **MOTORCITY**

 **ANTONIO'S**

The scene soon opens up near a new restaurant area where cars can pull up, & folks can eat out. Especially with the words 'PIZZA' on top. And soon the four Burners had pulled up to stop here while the Mystery Shack Gang got out to inspect the surroundings of a new location they arrived to.

"Okay folks, since your meal time was not quite up to snuff, I think it was time to bring you here." Mike smiled off to offer their new friends, something that will get their taste buds rolling when they check this place out.

"Wow, this looks like a cool place to hang out?" Wendy smiled off in liking the rockin' theme of this place.

"So ugh, what kind of food do they serve here?" Dipper asked concernly asked in hoping it's better then what was at Jacob's place.

"Ah gee, I can only recall the menu on one topic…" Mike held his chin to think about something for a minute. "So I gotta ask, do you like pizza?" He smiled in asking slyly for an answer of one thing, kids like the most.

"PIZZA!" Mabel cheered off in having heard that name.

"Dude, I so TOTALLY Sold in chowing down on some pizza about now!" Soos exclaimed in knowing that everyone enjoys a good pizza meal.

"But you just ate some of Jacob's Food?" Chuck raised an eyebrow in knowing how much Soos ate, does he have the room.

"No offense, but I always have some room, especially for some slices of pizza." Soos patted his happy belly in stating such a simple answer.

"Yeah! Nicely put there new eating buddy!" Texas patted Soos on the back in liking this guy's gut feeling to chow down non stop.

"Okay, this is somewhat strange?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in thinking that was weird.

"Come on guys, what are we standing around here for, lets just get some pizza, the kids are probably starving." Julie invited everyone in to chow down & help those who are starving eat something.

Loud growly noises are heard which Dipper & Mabel held their growly bellies, they were hungry. Soon in a while, everyone sat down to start enjoying some pizza chow.

"Oh dudes, I gotta say…even in this kind of place, it's okay in my book if it can make pizza taste this good!" Soos was swallowing up a lot of some tasty chesses. "Gulp…ahhh, nothing can possibly ruin this moment." The guy exclaimed in thinking all was gonna be well.

"Ugh Soos, I think you might wanna rethink on that?" Dipper yelps to nervously try to alert his friend on how to swing his hands with a slice of greasy pizza in it around.

"What's wrong dudes, it's not like eating pizza is gonna get us into trouble again, I mean…how crazy could that be if I moved my hand & some cheese splatter on some dude?" Soos was stating off in not seeing how anyone can get into trouble like that.

Of course as Soos spoke, precisely what he said, had happened. He didn't watch where he moved his hand on the pizza, & some cheese moved off that splattered someone's shirt. And it was connected to someone the Mystery Shank Gang & even the Burners know…

"You Again!" Carter snapped off in seeing who it was that was causing him trouble, the same guy as before.

"Ummm….oops? Sorry, my bad…hahah?" Soos sheepishly chuckled in seeing he made a tiny mistake.

"You think this is FUNNY! Hugh!?" Carter then picks up Soos in surprising the others, as the leader of the Electroblades was not amused.

"Oh great, not these guys again?" Wendy rolled her eyes in seeing who they had to run into now.

"Wait, you all know them?" Chuck raised an eyebrow in having heard this; they got they ran into gangs, but the Electroblades.

"Kinda, we sorta ran from them, then it was the Mamas Boys, then the Weekend Warriors…" Mabel pointed off in how that order went for them.

"Man, you all caused enough trouble on a first day basic?" Dutch stated off in seeing how this group ends up getting into trouble.

"Yeah…gotta give you creds for that." Texas smiled off in encouraging such an act.

"Guys….problem of Soos about to be pounded here?" Dipper pointed off in noticing that Soos was in trouble still.

"Look Carter, it was an accident, can you let it & the big guy go?" Mike Chilton stood up to speak with a firm & reasonable tone over this accident.

"Oh I'll let go alright, my fist into his Face!" Carter snapped off to say this in not letting the chubby Soos go. "This was a limited edition hockey shirt, & someone splatter CHEESE on it!" He snapped off in seein that Soos mess up his sport's T-shirt, & that made the guy upset.

"Okay dudes, I get it…major hockey fans, I get it. I wouldn't be too please if someone messed up anything I treasured." Soos held up his hands to try to reason with the guys. "So how's about we start off fresh, & I'll give you a peace offering as a fair apology.." He suggested a non-violent way of settling their arguments with a peace offering.

"Ugh, Soos…you sure that's a good idea, cause…?" Julie was about to try to stop the guy, but…

"I'm listening…what kind of peace offering? And it better be good, or the next meal is on you…." Carter asked off in being a bit intrigued about this strange offer that was made; but only if it's got the goods if not, the guy's toast.

"Fair point, alright….hold on & I'll check my pockets?" Soos stated as he was digging through his pockets to see what he can find to be a peace offering; then he pulled up a strange card. "Ah! How's about a rare limited addition hockey goalie card of, get this….Guy Hehert. Star Goalie, & it comes with his signature." The guy explained in what this baby has that no other card has about those that plays sports of hockey, etc.

This earn much attention, the Electroblades know all too well, that name alone, the goalie, is a professional who's famous among hockey fanatics. Carter slowly took the time in absorbing what Soos was offering, & the answer came…

"Hmmm…" Carter hums a bit before snatching the card to gaze upon it with interest. "Congrats….your peace offering is accepted. Lets roll boys!" After having said that, Carter drops Soos down in having been satisfied.

Soon the Electroblades took off in leaving the place while the Burners & even a few members of the Mystery Shack gang, were surprised in how that was settled.

"Wow, I did NOT expect that to go by without something breaking?" Chuck stated off in thinking something would have been busted in a gang outbreak.

"Neither did I, & all it took was giving some hockey card?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in thinking that was the weirdest thing to be done.

"Dude, if you were a truest of true hockey fan, then getting a limited edition rare card signed by any great hockey superstar, is risk whatever means. I figure since those guys were big hockey fans, they might be settle with that." Soos explained things in a way that by golly, made sense for someone that was a major fan of different sports would understand.

"Wow, that is some very wise & truthful guru sage advice I EVER heard." Texas exclaimed in liking this guy's way of thinking about things.

"Hearing Texas say that, it must be something, so where did you find one of those?" Julie spoke off in finding that a bit surprising while being curious, how did Soos come across such a collector's trading card.

"Ugh…" Soos was in a moment of figuring out how to answer that when…

"Cough, lets just say…Soos is handy with coming across a few intriguing stuff." Dipper coughs in to cut the conversation in simply stating a claim.

"Hey speaking of stuff, I came across a funny pun used in an old Star Trek gig. Check it!" Soos spoke up in suddenly having another celebrity related topic to discussion. "Cough, To bean or not to bean, Bean me up Scottie!" He cleared his throat, then spoke these words out.

"Hahahaha….that's funny…." Mabel laughed a bit in finding the joke humorist.

"Yeah….bean jokes are not something you talk about lightly, especially on different occasions?" Wendy rolled her eyes in thinking the very topic, not her gig to be anywhere near.

"Oh you mean where if someone ate too many beans, then one toot & boom, a bean gas bomb if ever one smelt it, dealt it." Soos exclaimed to say this in making a funny joke where beans & gas, once ignited, go BOOM!

"BOOOMFruvhmmm…." Without warning, something bash through the restaurant walls as everything was covered in smoke & the gang were all scattered on the floor.

"Woah, dudes….that wasn't me? I mean sure I say stuff about beans & gas, but woah…" Soos exclaimed in stating that what happened, totally not his fault even if he did eat some beans.

"Wow, the power of beans is awesome that can blow stuff up. We should totally use that as our secret weapons!?" Texas cheered off without a clue in thinking of using such a weirdly odd method of attack.

"I doubt anyone could make that much gas that blew up…?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in knowing, such a thing, isn't likely to have happened from eating too many beans.

"Ugh, guys….I think we got some company?" Julie spoke up in noticing a problem that was coming through the smoke screen.

Suddenly appearing are massive, quadruped robots with distinctly canine features. From their display, they are shown to be more intelligent & aggressive than normal KaneBots that attacked the Mystery Shack Gang, being they are able to strategize & attack in groups like a pack of wolves. Especially in breaking into a nice restaurant to corner their prey…

"Waah! What are those things?" Dipper yelps in seeing these things, & can consider them to be NOT Friendly.

"One of KaneCo's robot units: H.O.U.N.D!" Julie explained in knowing precisely, what these things are.

"Alright, time for us to teach these doggies some new tricks! Waaaaaahhh…Cha-ca!" Texas exclaimed to say in about to get all monno-a-fisto.

"Are you kidding me? Look at them all, there's too many of them?" Chuck panicked in seeing they can't fight this many in physical attempts without their heavily armored cars.

"Yo, we may need our rides to scrap these mutts!" Dutch stated in seeing they gotta get to their cars to just about even the odds.

"Grrrr…" Then one of the leader HOUND glared at Dipper's group, scanning to detect something in the boy's backpack that resembled a book.

"Ugh, why's it looking at us?" Wendy asked in not liking the looks those fidos are giving them.

"Oh no…it's like Little Red Riding Hood? It must want to eat a redhead?" Mabel gasped in thinking they see Wendy as a girl with red hair & got a story mix in there somehow.

"No….it's not you they're looking at, it's…" Julie spoke in seeing these bots aren't looking at Wendy, but at…

"The journal?" Mike stated in seeing these HOUNDs aren't after him or his gang, but Dipper's glowing journal.

"No offense, but can robotic dogs know how to read?" Soos questioned the topic of robot dogs acting like normal dogs, can still read things.

"I got a better idea….RUN!" Dipper calmly spoke before yelling this out.

Without warning, the Pine Twins ran with Soos yelping as Wendy pulled his fat arms to follow them. The lead HOUND made a howl as the rest of it's pack went after them. While elaving the Burners behind to look a bit surprised in what they saw just happened without having gotten into a fight.

"Yo, Kane sends in his bots, & the first sign of us together, he ditches us to go after a book?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in never knowing Kane to not take out his sworn enemies; the Burners.

"Maybe he wants to catch up on his reading?" Texas raised an eyebrow in what Kane wants with that glowing journal thing so much.

"Guys, this is bad….if Kane gets that Journal & figures out it's energy, there's no telling what he'll do?" Chuck grasp his cheeks in just imagining the horrors Kane would unleash on them.

"Alright team, get in your rides, find our friends, & teach these rovers a lesson." Mike made a smile in deciding it's time to go rover hunting.

Now the four Burners get into their rides with Chuck riding in with Mike. As the camera zooms off to reveal what the Pine Twins group was doing as they ran with metal wolves on their pursuit.

"Grapple Hook Away!" Mabel was heard shouting, as she fired her grapple hook in the air.

Then Wendy, Soos, Dipper & Mabel held on to swing across a wide area as the H.O.U. tried to leap after them. But most fell into a deep gorge with sharp points at the bottom. Soon the gang reach the other side while continuing to run.

"Dudes, I think those hounds got the deep point, heh, get it?" Soos chuckled in making a funny joke on the fly here.

"Yeah Soos, now lets…woah!" Dipper was about to say until he yelps as they all cease running into something.

"Grrrr…/BONG!" When one HOUND was growling, it was bonked on the head with an iron pole that Wendy picked up to use.

"You should eat a few more irons in your diet!" Wendy smiled in having let that metal fido have it on the noggin.

"Oh wait, I think I got something?" Soos smiled in picking up a large wooden bed pole. "Hey boy, you wanna play? Then play FETCH!" The guy was taunting a nearby bot before throwing his weapon to make contact.

"GROp…./BREAKvhm…/Grrrrr…" But that HOUND instead caught the wooden object to snap it in two while growling.

"Okay, not what I had in mind of this game?" Soos slightly yelps in seeing that kind of was not what he was expecting.

"Uh oh! Guys, I think it's friends are here?" Mabel yelps in seeing more H.O.U. appearing to come around & corner the gang in a circle of no escape.

"Guys if it comes to it, I may have to give up the journal so we can make a break for it?" Dipper held his backpack in thinking, he needs to use the journal these things want to give them a chance to escape.

"But Dipper, you can't?" Mabel protest in thinking her brother shouldn't do that.

"Yeah Dipper, you heard what Mike & the rest said, Kane gets that book, we're all toast!?" Wendy stated in what happens in the main bad guy gets his hands on such an important storage object of energy the journal has.

"Not to mention, we need it to get home, which be bad if we lost it now?" Soos pointed off they lose their way of ever getting home without all of the journals together.

The H.O.U. were seen in growling to prepare to pounce, the gang cringes in awaiting their end when…

"Wooooh-Hooo! Yeah!" Mike Chilton's voice was heard over the distance that caused everyone to pay attention to.

That's when the Burners were taking action as many of the last bit of H.O.U. went off to chase them. Many were seen able to outmaneuver the metal hounds, but Dutch yelped when he had a few hitchhikers on his ride.

"Hey! If you wanna chew on some tunes, then chew on THIS!" Dutch snapped off in deciding to get these metal mutts off his ride. "POWvhmmm…" Soon Dutch used the Sonic Splitter that was set between the car, which played an ear-splitting sound wave that knock the H.O.U. off.

"Lets see these things try to catch what they can't figure out?" Julie spoke off as she had her ride produce at least nine holograms at a time of itself to confuse the bots before blasting them.

"Time for Texas to take aim, &….FIRE!" Texas announced as he punched to activate something. "BAM-BAM-BAM!/TEXAAAAAAAAS!" Soon at the rear came a Lazer Bolters which fired small lazers that took out more bots.

"GROOUUwwwwugh…/POWwvhmmm-POWvhmmm-POWvhhmmm…/BAMMfruvhmmm…" Then Mutt was seen popping on the hood it's Pulse Rifles that fired green energy lazers rapidly in wiping out more of them bots that didn't react.

"Woaahh…." Dipper & Mabel were in awe at having seen so much mind blowing stuff, it was like seeing a video game in real life action.

"Wow dudes, no matter how many times I see it, that was just so mind blowing?" Soos exclaimed in thinking that totally blown his mind from it's awesomeness.

"Makes us wish we had a ride like that?" Wendy smiled in thinking if they had rides, they be all set.

"Ugh, Mikey, I think that last turn may have gotten me quzzy?" Chuck looked a little dizzy on that last stunt his friend pulled.

"Easy Chuck, I just had Mutt's new seat cushions installed." Mike calm his friend from almost losing his lunch; then cubic images of Texas, Dutch & Julie were seen in the vehicle.

"Yo Mike, you got all of your bots taken care of?" Dutch asked in checking on his bud's field on finishing off anymore Kanebots.

"Yep, we did. I think most then half of them fell down that gorge. Think maybe that girl with the grapple gun had a thing to do with it." Mike smiled in making some comments about the topic on how their side was.

"Mike, I think it's time we bring our new friends back to the garage before more Kanebots show up." Julie spoke up in thinking cautiously about keeping their new friends safe if more danger shows up.

"What's the big deal? Texas thinks we trashed them, we'll just trash more that come looking for a fight." Texas exclaimed in having a simple thought in wasting more Kanebots looking for trouble.

"Sorry Tex, Julie's right, those bots were solely after what our new friends have. Which means we take them back to the garage, & later figure out what to do next." Mike stated in what was the better course of action in keeping their new friends safe as the gang's avatar heads vanished.

"Wow Mike, you seem a bit intense? Was it cause Kane was after others that had no way to defend themselves?" Chuck replied off in never seeing his best friend show a bit intensive action; might be because some innocent people almost got caught in the crossfire & they had nearly no way to defend if not for the Burners aid.

"I don't know, but I know this was a close call. Kane's bots were not just targeting the journal Chuck, if we didn't intervene, then who knows what could have happened. So we're gonna have to play it smart." Mike spoke up with a serious face in knowing when it was time to act serious here. "And maybe then afterwards, kick back a bit & relax when all is settle." Mike made his sly smile in trying to humor Chuck to not worry, which worked a bit.

Soon the Mystery Shack Gang were getting into the Burners Cars. ? That's when they rev up to roll on out of the battle area to hit the roads…

* * *

 **DELUXE**

"NOOOO!" Kane was seen banging on a table in looking more furious then ever. "Grrrrr…." He lets ut a low growl in seeing an image his bots recorded before going offline.

"Um, what's wrong now Mister Kane?" Tooley asked in appearing to notice, his boss was not happy.

"My H.O.U. , they're offline!" Kane complained in seeing what was wrong, his bots were off.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Tooley gasped off in thinking that sounded bad.

"Yes….Chilton, you really get on my…" Kane was about to loose out on another temper until…something on the monitor changed. "Hmm…what's this?" The man was puzzled in having seen something…interest him.

"What is it Mister Kane?" Tooley asked off in seeing his boss' mood changed so quickly.

"My special deep energy search scan I wanted to detect that strange energy…says here it's coming from…Three Locations?" Kane leans in to study small detections of three location areas within Motorcity, one was the target area, but the others were different.

"Three Locations? Wow, that does sound strange?" Tooley scratched his head in finding the subject very, puzzling.

"Yes, unless…" Kane slowly was saying as his frown was shaping into a grin.

"Unless, what…?" Tooley raised an eyebrow in not following.

"Unless what we been going after is only one piece to a puzzle?" Kane issued off to say in forming a smile in what they are truly seeing as the bigger picture.

"Oh, a puzzle! I like doing puzzles! How about you Mister Kane?" Tooley clapped his hands in sounding excited for this.

"Oh I enjoy puzzles as well Tooley…" Kane made a sly sneaky smile in seeing how things can go. "And if I can score me all three, it'll be game over for the Burners…" He issued off to mention this as the camera zooms away as he lets off a laugh…

* * *

 **BACK AT BURNER'S HQ**

Soon back at the Burner's garage area, the gang was seen sitting at the tables with the Mystery Shack gang. Jacob appeared & was told of everything that happened, & from his serious mood, can tell…what Kane was doing was just the beginning.

"Well it's official…" Jacob spoke up in having collected his thoughts before speaking. "Kane knows about your little journal if he came for it TWICE now, which means he's not gonna stop until he gets his hands on that prize." Jacob pointed off that so long as the glowing journal of energy is around, Kane will stop at nothing to get his hands on it.

"Then we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen." Mike Chilton issued off to say in knowing, they mostly let Kane have the book.

"Mike, from what we know, those other two energize journals could be anywhere? Might be thousands of miles or out of Motorcity's limits, we be searching blind?" Dutch tried to be the voice of reason in thinking that even if they find them other journals, who's to say they are close.

"Not quite…I just got a text from Dr. Hudson?" Chuck spoke up in having gotten everyone's attention as he pulled up a holographic vid-screen..

"What's it say?" Julie asked in being curious on what Dr. Hudson had to say.

"Looks like he finished the program, the first step was learning of a wide area they seem to be sending their unique signals from?" Chuck stated on how they can tell what directions the other two energize journals are that send out wave after wave of signal energy.

"So…is there more good news, or bad news?" Wendy asked in not sure if they are gonna hear any good news or not.

"Well we can figure out how to make a portable tracker, but it'll take a bit of time. Somewhere tomorrow?" Chuck explained that they can make do, but they'll have something by tomorrow.

"So that's it, we're gonna have to wait around?" Dipper asked off in not liking the sounds of this chat.

"Come on Dipper, relax….these guys got it." Mabel smiled to calm her intensive brother, but…

"Mabel, we were just attacked by metal dogs? How can we think about tomorrow when next morning, other crazy robots or mutants might attack?" Dipper stated in thinking that if they are waiting around this place too long, other things might attack them even as they sleep.

"Don't sweat it kid, me & my crew, will make sure nothing happens." Mike Chilton spoke in wanting to offer support to keep the Pine Twins & their friends safe.

"But, what it what happened at the Skylarks happens here because we're the ones being targeted?" Dipper looked down in feeling bad that sooner or later, someone will attack the Burners because of the glowing journal he has.

"Hey, Kane sends his forces everyday to deal with us, it's nothing new that we can't handle. You just leave that sorta stuff to us to handle." Mike smiled off in stating this about leaving the dangerous problems for him & his Burners to weight on their shoulders then on a kid.

"True that, if any show up, Texas will show them one-fourth!" Texas issued off to say this while getting ready to karate-chop anything.

"Say, maybe while we're staying here temporally, we can learn a few things? I'm good with fixing cars & making some adjustments." Soos spoke up in having some kind of suggestion in how to better themselves in aiding the Burners.

"Yeah, if you think we're gonna sit around twiddling our thumbs, think again." Wendy smiled off in thinking they can be such a great help if the Burners let them.

"Oh, Trainees! I always wanted to train someone in the art of….TEXAS IS AWESOME! QUOOOO-YAAAh!" Texas shouted off with gleam at the very idea of having someone to listen & follow in his fighting battle style footsteps.

"Yeah, I think you be a terrible person to teach anybody?" Dutch rolled his eyes in remarking that learning what Texas knows, is a disaster waiting to happen.

"Oh-oh! Can we please help around & learn about cars from you guys, we'll be good!?" Mabel raised her hand in asking if they can help around with such things.

"Well Mike, what's your call?" Julie asked their leader on what he thinks of inviting these folks to learn about the Burner style of their ways.

"Why not, the more the merrier." Mike Chilton shrug off his arms to smile in allowing it; as the Mystery Shack Gang cheers.

"Speaking of more the merrier, it's time to dig in." Jacob spoke up as he brings over a new tray of his meals.

"Um, dig in to what exactly?" Chuck asked off in almost fearing to even ask what's on Jacob's menu.

"Muscle Mulch! With a little something extra for everyone's hard & tiring day." Jacob explained off in what he's serving; which as the name fit it, & the looks…well, didn't in looking appetizing.

Seeing Jacob's food caused many of the others to suddenly decide to split the scene. The only ones deciding to eat were of course, Soos & Texas, as they were gorging out. As the scene begins to fad, many mysteries still lie in wait, for what other surprises still await the Burners & the Mystery Shack Gang. All will be revealed, slow & steady before the fast & furious…

* * *

 **NOTE:** Guy Hebert is a famous hockey goalie (once appeared in The Mighty Ducks Cartoon episode as a special guest)

Well another story is done, & boy am I glad for it. Next chapter, the Burners & Mystery Shack Gang have located where the second Journal is located. But the problem is, it's within the deep depths of a territory where mutant plants grow. The only thing worse is dealing with another terror that the Burners have trouble handling: Terras! How will the gang handle these crazy disfigured mutated enemies & recover a missing journal before it can be used for evil? Stay tune to find out…


	4. Chapter 04: Beware Terra Terrain?

Greetings, here's another VISION-KING chapter ready with some more Motorcity/Gravity Falls CROSSOVER! So get ready, & enjoy….

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Beware Terra Terrain?**

 **BURNER'S GARAGE**

The scene opens around what is happening around the Burner's Garage, as the Mystery Shack Gang were seen looking over a detail map about the places to be. While that was happening, the Burners were around Chuck who was working on his holographic screen in studying some energy frequency displaying data on Journal #3 that Dipper keeps hold of.

"So Chuck, anything?" Mike Chilton asked if his bud has gotten anything new.

"Nope? Dr. Hudson hasn't sent me any info yet?" Chuck shook his head in seeing he hasn't gotten anything yet.

"Well at least things have been quiet in Deluxe." Julie stated to say in trying to stay positive that Kane hasn't done anything yet.

"Yeah, but I bet anything, Kane's probably thinking up ways to get that weird energy journal thing?" Dutch stated in thinking that Kaine will do something to get his hands on the journal's unique energy source.

"So what, if he comes making trouble, we fight back, blast some bots to dust, & get home in time for nachos." Texas smiled off to say this while making some karate moves in the progress.

"Oh, did someone say we get home for nachos?" Soos asked off in having heard someone mention food.

"You know it S-Man, come on! Let old Texas give you some pointers!" Texas issued off in thinking it's time they get some tasty nachos.

"Sometimes I wonder how those two get along so well?" Wendy shrug off her arms in seeing how weird it was that Texas & Soos are so…buddy-buddy.

"Sometimes, I wonder how many Texas can get along without annoying them as much?" Julie shrug off to smirk this off to Wendy as both girls chuckle off that kind of topic.

"Come on Dipper, I dare you to eat it!" Mabel was heard trying to get Dipper to eat a strange little mold muffin meal.

"No way Mabel, it looks like something you kept under your bed." Dipper protest in not about to put something like that, in his mouth.

"For your information, those were for emergency snack rations!" Mabel issued off in making a statement about such a time.

"Which had already started to show signs of mold?" Dipper pointed off that his sister's rations were growing mold, which are not for human consumption.

"Well, at least the kids seem to not let the matter of danger get their spirits down?" Mike Chilton smiled off in seeing the Pine Twins are not gonna let worries of attacks stop their eager little spirits as if this was an everyday thing.

"Sometimes I even wonder how they are related?" Dutch rolled the eyes in never knowing how such a thing was possible.

"Beep-Beep!" Suddenly, an email was sent to Chuck as he opened it on his holographic screen to read it's contents.

"Woah Guys! We just got a message from Hudson! Looks like he managed to pinpoint one of those weird readouts those journals are exhibiting?" Chuck exclaimed to say while quickly typing up to read out the found results of Dr. Hudson's research on where the second energy source contain in one of the three journal's is located.

"So where is it located?" Mike asked in liking to hear this.

"Oh boy, you are NOT gonna like this?" Chuck yelps in looking worried in what he's learned from the results he read about for the info.

"What…is it somewhere bad?" Dutch asked off in thinking this was gonna sound bad.

"You could say, if by BAD, meant SMACK DAB in the middle of a territory occupied by…gulp: Terras!" Chuck swallowed hard as after he was done making a rhetorical statement, he revealed where they need to head into.

That got the Burners group to really think deeply about their old cross-over encounters with the Terras. They know how dangerous they are, they are just as bad to deal with as Kaine is. But while their minds were distracted, their new friends decided to cut in the moment.

"Um, question…what are Terras?" Mabel asked the question that was on the minds of those that didn't know.

"Oh little kiddo, they are the most wickedly scary bunch of plant throwing foes you ever seen. And they are MUTANTED into looking so horrible, they wear mask to hid their scary teeth!" Texas

"Okay….don't like the sounds of that one, not one bit?" Dipper stated off with a sheepish expression in how horribly disturbing these Terras are sounding.

"So how exactly are we gonna find a glowing journal lost in a swampy mess inside Terra Territory?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in how they find a book in such a messy location filled with wild plant life, etc.

"Well I got good news & bad news?" Chuck spoke up to get the attention on him now. "Good news is, we can use a device to pinpoint the strongest readings of where it's located if we're close." The guy stated in how if they are getting warmer, the device they will use can detect the energy from the next journal.

"And the bad news?" Mike raised an eyebrow in pondering what the bad news they yet to hear.

"We need Dipper's book to cause a reaction with the other journal to send out a stronger response to triangulate it's location. Without it, it'll be like looking for a needle in a swamp lake." Chuck rubs the back of his head to sheepishly state that they need one energize journal to find another, or else it won't be easy to find.

"Okay then, so when do we roll out?" Wendy asked off in her & the rest got up to be ready for action.

"We?" Mike raised an eyebrow, did the Mystery Shack Gang actually want to…tag along.

"Yeah, we're apart of the team too…& so since we need that journal to get home, we're coming too." Wendy issued off in stating that they wanna tag along to help get what will help in their return home plan.

"Right! Besides, you might need some additional help…sounds like five Burners might not be enough?" Soos pointed off that the more the merrier was how they can get by.

"Awe dude, that be awesome, hey Mike, can we let them come?" Texas asked off in thinking it be sweet to have more company tag along with them.

"Tex, don't get me wrong, but I don't know if they're ready?" Mike Chilton was in deep thoughts if they should get their new rookie team mates involved in something…this dangerous for a starter course.

"Aw come on, give us a chance…we'll surprise you." Mabel smiled off eagerly before reaching something in her bag. "Glitter Power!" She then toss some sparkling glitter in the air.

"Cough-cough…" Mike Chilton coughs from some of that glitter he swallowed that distracted him. "Okay….okay…that was….surprising?" He sheepishly smile in seeing the kid has ways of…handling herself.

"Don't worry Mike, we handled some dangerous encounters, if it turns out bad, we'll turn to run & hide. Trust me, we been through a lot of dangerous encounters back home." Dipper explained this stuff as sounding like a responsible smart kid in what to do when one's backs are against the walls.

"Well, I suppose if your that eager, it be rude to say no?" Mike smiled off in deciding, what the hay with it….

The Mystery Shack Gang was looking excited for this, but then Mike got pulled by his shoulder to face Julie who shared…'other'…concerns about this whole thing.

"Mike are you sure about this, you're letting 2 twelve year olds go into Terra Territory?" Julie raised an eyebrow in thinking this was…a bit risky bringing kids along.

"Relax Juls, Dipper's a smart kid, if he's anything like me, he'll know when to back away when the heat is too hot to handle." Mike smiled off in giving some praise to Dipper being the resourceful type like he is.

"Really, never stopped you before?" Julie raised an eyebrow to sarcastically smile about quoting Mike on that.

"Ugh…good point?" Mike slightly made a sheepish expression in seeing the girl's point.

Everything fads out here as the gang gets ready to head out…

* * *

 **SOMEWEHERE CLOSE TO TERRA VILLAGE**

The scene opens to a place where there was hardly much metal around, instead, it was environment filled with mutated life. Filled with enormous mushrooms & spores, it was like a plant village. The Burners were in their rides with Dipper & Mabel riding in Mutt, Soos with Texas & Wendy with Julie.

"Woah…this place looks so different compared to Motorcity?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in looking at this place.

"Yeah kid, it's a real jungle out there." Mike pointed off in seeing this place, being cautious of the lay of the mutated land.

"Yeah, apparently, Kane toss in a lot of toxic waste here, it mutated the vegetation, animals….even people…" Chuck stated with a worried expression in what Kane did that turn this place into what it is today.

"So, the Terras were also effected. Then how come they are not helping you stop Kane?" Mabel raised an eyebrow to bring up a good question.

"We may see the enemy that both sides don't like very much, but the Terras are different. Our battles are with Kane, they wanna take down Kane even if it means their attempts end up attacking Deluxe & all of the people living there." Mike exclaimed with a serious expression, knowing the Terras don't care what happens to the people living in Deluxe, so long as they get their revenge on Kane; they are blinded by hatred.

"Wow, dude…isn't that a little, you know…harsh?" Soos asked off in thinking that sounded way harsher then anyone would wanna do against someone that upset them.

"Yeah, Texas thought they were cool, but turns out they were evil & used Texas for their evil scheme to hurt innocent people!" Texas made a frowny face in having seen what kind of people the Terras really are.

"Wow, so they're like…victims, but enemies to be wary of?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in never knowing the Terras had such a history; she played the game from their world, but it never mentioned that.

"Very much, they once tried to use some kind of plant hallucination to make us see our worse fears." Julie pointed out in concerns in just remembering such a feeling.

"I'll just be glad if we don't run into any of that stuff this trip." Dutch pointed off in what he's hoping to happen & not run into any of that kind of stuff.

"Any luck Chuck?" Mike Chilton asked his passenger who was holding a weird device that made vibration line readings.

"This Journal Energy Radar I managed to patch up is quiet so far?" Chuck stated in not seeing a peek of a reaction from this.

"Oh! Texas knows what we should call that device. Lets call it JER!" Texas spoke out in smiling to give the object a swell name.

"Oh! I like it! Hi Jer!" Mabel smiled eagerly to say hello to the inanimate object.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder about you Mabel?" Dipper signed in never understanding what his sister is thinking sometimes.

"Beep-beep, Beep-Beep!" Suddenly, JER was reacting in picking up an energy signal out of the bloom.

"Woah dudes, sounds like Jer's going kook-kook?" Soos exclaimed off from seeing what was happening.

"Chuck, what'cha got?" Mike asked in thinking this could be something.

"I don't believe it….we're only a few clicks away from it's precise location!" Chuck gasped in realizing how close they are to finding the first journal.

"Ugh, Mike…I think we can pretty much see, where the second journal might be?" Julie spoke up in looking at precisely, where they are heading towards while not making it sound pleasant.

Ahead of the gang was where they had to stop their rides, to stare up at a tall tower of mushrooms & spores that made it look like a skyscraper. And Chuck's device was going off in locating a blimp beacon on radar…somewhere within that spore tower of mutated terror.

"Aw man, Terra Central HQ, you gotta be kidding me?" Dutch remarked off in seeing they gotta find a highly energized book, in the heart of Terra central.

"Guess they must have found it when you folks decided to drop in?" Mike looked to the Mystery Shack Gang, suspecting that if this group lost three journals, one of them came into the possession of a very dangerous enemy.

"Wait? I thought we came through a weird…" Mabel was about to say until…

"Never mind that Mabel, so…what's the plan for sneaking in?" Dipper cuts in to ask this question about what they can do to retrieve the book.

"Sneaking in, last time we were lucky to get out of there. And believe me, becoming plant food is not on our to-do list." Chuck stated off with a worried look about going into such a thing showed they were almost plant food.

"Oh, what if we fight fire with fire, & that way it can about even the odds." Texas spoke out in having an idea in what they can do.

"Are you nuts, we don't know how to fight with their weird plant stuff?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in thinking that was a terrible idea.

"But maybe we can use the opposite?" Mike made a sly smile appear in thinking of something else.

"Mike, what are you thinking?" Julie raised an eyebrow in seeing Mike get a weird look in his eye.

"Instead of fighting fire with fire by plant wise, lets fight plants…with just good old burning 'fire' works." Mike made a sly smile in stating they can use the only thing to burn off plant base attacks; with just a simple fire.

"Oh I get it, we get some blow torches & help take out the plants. Great idea, so...anybody got blow torches?" Soos smiled eagerly while asking if they have such a thing to help out.

"Well that even be enough?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in wondering if that can work against all this plant life around them.

"We'll have to wing it, some of you will have to rig our rides, so…you folks ready to infiltrate into the heart of enemy territory?" Mike smiled off to say this much while getting the new folks eager to follow along.

"Oh yeah!/Absolutely!/Totally!/I guess?" Mabel, Wendy, Soos, & Dipper had all responded differently while three were excited, but the last one was a bit worried.

Soon the team split off to do their thing while the other team went after the journal hidden within Terra's Village. Mike & Chuck carefully moved through while watching out for security, as Dipper & Mabel followed them through mutated plat-life hallways of where only some metal structures can be seen embedded in the walls of this mushroom/spore thing.

"Mike, can I ask why you made this team to infiltrate the base of the Terras?" Chuck asked worried about this choice of match-ups.

"Cause Chuck, you got the device to help us find where one of those journals might be?" Mike pointed in what Chuck held was helping them find what they seek.

"Yes, but why couldn't you take it?" Chuck nervously asked off this question, cause he didn't wanna be here.

"You're the tech expect, I'm just…well, the expert at handling the dangerous stuff." Mike shrug off to smile in stating the obvious answer he has.

"And why do we have Dipper & Mabel with us?" Chuck looked back at the Pine Twins, wondering why they brought kids with them in the heart of crazy & twisted eco-activists.

"Well, they're small enough that the enemy won't know about them, plus Mabel said they are good hiders & Dipper has the other journal to help us find the other one." Mike exclaimed to slightly shrug off them shoulders to explain how the Pine Twins will be able to do their part that helps out.

"Man, do you have to have an answer for every…" Chuck signed to say before….JER was acting up. "Woah, I got something?" He yelps in what his device was reading, they are close…

That's when the team approached a door to which they opened it, & that's when they spotted something. A golden glowing book just like Dipper's journal, the only difference…it had the Number '2' on it instead of number '3' the gang had. But this found book was encase in a glass dome connected to a weird mutated alien plant-like looking machine generator.

"That's it you guys! That's Journal #2!" Dipper exclaimed in recognizing that very journal.

"Hugh, what do you know, looks like yours isn't the only glowy book after all?" Mike raised an eyebrow in seeing what was here, another book just like Dipper's first book.

"Woah, what is this?" Mabel asked off in seeing this weird machine that was containing the glowing Journal # 2.

"Oh boy, guys…you are not gonna like this?" Chuck yelps in having check this enemy's computer system on his hologram screen to read the readouts. "I just open this file on what is going on, & the Terras have learn how to harness the energy this book contains to make plants grow upon mutation?" He explained the basic view of what this thing can really do.

"Oh! Like the old saying Flower Power!" Mabel asked off in having heard about such a phrase those that 'Go Green' use in chants.

"I somehow doubt Mabel, they are going for that?" Dipper rolled the eyes in having think that isn't the issue here.

"Dipper's right, according to this….this kind of energy will not just help plants grow…but they figured out how to transmit control into some equipment gear." Chuck stated off to explain this while sounding a bit paranoid in what he's found out.

"Okay, control over what?" Mike asked off in liking to know more.

"Oh-oh! Is it like having a super power to create or have any plants nearby follow one's every command!" Mabel raised her hand to excitedly state her theory of an answer.

"Mabel, that's something out of a comic book?" Dipper remotely stated this to his delusional sister.

"So, we each read comics to help our education?" Mabel protest off in stating they read comics to know about different events, encounters, etc.

"I don't think…wait, maybe it can? Mike, you said the Terras use plant weapons, right? What if instead of wielding weapons, they use them in manipulating plants all around?" Dipper was about to say until he realized what his sister said might not be as crazy as it sounds.

"Woah kid, that sounds too crazy…they already got mutated once…I don't think they wanna experience it again?" Mike stated in thinking that was too crazy to believe.

"Yes, but this time…it will be with full control over all plant-life." Spoke a female voice using a gas mask…

That's when someone appeared, a young woman who looks pretty even while wearing a gas mask on her mouth. She has darkly tanned skin & long green hair that she ties into a braid. She wears a very jungle-like ensemble, namely an open-backed shirt with fluffy leaf shoulder decorations & a leaf skirt. She appears to be at least ten years older than the Burners. And with her were other jungle base theme male warriors in jeans, sleeveless shirts, & leafy decoration cloth-wear while wearing the same kind of gas mask; but some had mohawks, or bald shave heads, etc.

"Kaia!?" Mike raised a stern eyebrow in addressing who had to show up at this time.

"Well Mike Chilton, I'm surprised to see you here…." The woman known as Kaia spoke while noticing those that were different from the usual Burners. "And with smaller company then usual?" She stated in seeing that besides Chuck, Mike had with him some children.

"Kids, this here's the leader of the Terra, she maybe an eco-activist for idealist & being resourceful, but don't let her fool you. As far as I've seen, she can be ruthless, vengeful, angry, & unforgiving…" Mike

"The only ones unforgiving is those who do not protect the environment to fight Kane Co." Kaia angrily exclaimed in sounding quite protest over her belief.

"I said our battles were with Kane, not the citizens of Deluxe. You just can't learn & don't care." Mike made a stern face in stating off this factor about what Kaia & her group are wanting to do.

"Then let your new friends witness what Kane's toxic mutations did to us!" Kaia issued forth in about to reveal something of what Kane had did to the Terras long ago.

Then Kaia removes her gas mask & head bane, to reveal a shocking surprise. She has a third eye that was hidden under her headband which had the same image, & her mouth & lips have been altered to look like disfigure jaw fangy mixture & some mutation of an unrecognizing feature. Even some of the other Terras had the same disfigured mouths that were alter to look like they were hideous monster folk.

"Waauaghhh! Sharp…pointy teeth!" Mabel yelps in what she saw was terrifying.

"And a third eye, she's got a third eye!" Dipper yelps in looking shocked in seeing a third eye above the forehead.

"Yeah, this is still freaky no matter how many times we see it. Lets grab the journal & get out of here!" Chuck stated with a cautiously concern tone in seeing this is the perfect time to grab what they came for & go.

"Stop them! Don't let them take the source from the generator!" Kaia yelled off with a mix grotesque sounding voice that made her sound like a monster from that mutated mouth of hers.

Soon the Terras made battle cries as they were diving in to begin attacking. Mike shoved Dipper & Mabel out of the way, while Chuck duck away, but saw them foes over him.

"GYaahha-huh-huh-huuuaaghhh!" Chuck yelps out in a panic to duck, dodge, & hid from any attacking Terra, & their killer plants.

Mike brought out his buzz saw ploe to try to defend against any Terra swinging their weapons. Then Mabel & Dipper were seen crawling on the ground pass the big folks to head for the generator. But Kaia noticed them to glare at seeing Mike was keeping her group distracted.

"Rall! Grab the two kids! We'll use them as bardinnings." Kaia gave a man nearby to follow her instructions, to target the weakest ones here that Mike will give in.

"Not today lady! Grapple Hook Away!" Mabel announced forth in preparing herself against this.

That's when Mabel took a shot with her grapple hook that logged around Journal # 2, & yanked it out. That caused the whole system to shutdown, making the lights dim save for a glowing book that Dipper caught in mid-air.

"Yes! Nice work Mabel, we got it!" Dipper smiled in seeing they secured the second journal.

But as soon as Dipper was putting Journal # 2 away, Journal # 3 lit up from the two conjoining. Kaia instantly took notice of that, as it was beyond normal…

"Hugh….a second one?" Kaia gasped in having seen that Dipper had on him, a second glowing source of energy in the form of a journal. "Get that backpack! It holds another source of great power!" She yelled off to her followers to secure what Dipper was carrying.

"Auugh Mike, I think it's time we left? Like….NOW!" Chuck exclaimed off in a panic tone in seeing that the Terras aren't happy with them.

"Don't worry Chuck, I gotta plan." Mike smiled while he leans his mouth into his coat; where a strange clip button was located. "Alright guys, light up the fireworks." Mike gave the word in signaling his pals on what to do by pressing that button.

Outside of Terra's Village, the Burner cars had some new mods added on; special made fire blasting blow torches. And the gang received a red blinking light on their monitor screens; that could only mean one thing….Mike signaled them.

"That's Mike's signal!" Wendy stated in what they got from Mike.

"Dudes, I think that's our que." Soos stated off in seeing this was the chance to begin their operation.

"Alright, time for Texas to unleash the BURNING FIRE!" Texas announced off in a battle cheer, getting ready for a GAME ON motion.

"Easy Tex, remember, keep the flames dim a bit to not spread by the tower." Dutch issued off to hold the 'cowboy' from acting up & causing too much a good thing.

"Right, or else Mike's plan will go up in smoke…literally." Julie stated in knowing they can't burn much if their pals are still inside.

Now the three Burner cars continued to put the petal to the metal in burning a few areas, causing a lot of smoke to fill up the Terra's Village & the tower. It was causing some disturbance as the Terras with Kaia were distracted & began to try to contain the fire from spreading on their plant base tower.

"Rall, what's happening?" Kaia asked off in what was the meaning of this.

"There's smoke & fire spreading, we have to put it out or it will burn everything." Rall explained what was occurring, they are focusing on putting out the flamnes then on their foes.

"Gee Kaia, sounds like you got a fire hazard to handle, we'll just see ourselves out." Mike made a confident expression to smile in seeing they best get going.

"Bye-bye!" Mabel waved off with a kid-friendly face.

Soon Mike & the others ran out the open unguarded door, as the other Terras were working to put out any nearby flames from destroying the plantation. Kaia was looking upset in seeing her targets got out, & with their source of great energy; it was time to act…

"Rall, hand me that new weapon we created from studying that contain source of energy." Kaia gave a strict order on what she wants.

"Of course, here it is…" Rall exclaimed to say while he took forth a briefcase nearby.

"Mike Chilton, if you think this will put a stop in protecting the environment…?" Kaia was slowly saying this while opening the briefcase to reveal green emerald light flashing out of it. "Your about to be soarly mistaken!" She issued off with a threatening tone in her voice.

Within the tower, Mike was running with Chuck & the Pine Twins. Then coming around a corner, Mike found a vent to pry it open with his weapon, & then looked at Dipper & Mabel.

"Okay kids, this is where you make it out of here. Crawl through the vents as your hiding place to get back to the others." Mike pointed off to explain what the guy wants the two Pine Twins to do.

"But Mike, we can't just leave you here?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in thinking they be abandoning their friends if they left.

"Yeah Mike, what about our escape route?" Chuck asked off in thinking this plan has a hole in it; what about their safety?

"We're the bait Chuck, Kaia will think we still have what she wants." Mike smiled off in stating what they will be doing in the meantime to buy time.

"What! That wasn't the plan? The plan was…get the journal & get out!?" Chuck raised an eyebrow in cautiously reminding the guy of what they were gonna go with.

"Yeah, but….this is improvising?" Mike slightly shrug off in seeing they were found out, may as well improvise the plan a bit. "Look, don't sweat it, when have I let us down?" He smiled in trying to lighten up his bud's worry.

"Yeah Mike, we believe in you!" Mabel cheered off without hesitation or second thoughts on that.

"Well guys, see you on the other side." Dipper put on a brave face, as he & Mabel were given a boost up to the vent.

"Dude, did you REALLY have to say 'the other side' as in, we're not gonna make it out…ALIVE!?" Chuck raised an eyebrow to skeptically point out how that phrase makes it sound to those that might not live after this.

"I think I heard something around here?" Suddenly, a voice was heard that made the others yelp; some Terras are on the way here.

"Go! Now!" Mike issued off to signal the Pine Twins to get going.

The Pine Twins quickly were going into the vent & then put a close vent lid back. Which they made it in time before the Terra Guards appeared around the corner in seeing them.

"There they are!" Rall yelled off in seeing Mike Chilton was there.

"Time to run Chuck, hope your legs can keep up!" Mike made a slight smile in trying to keep a chin up here.

"That's about the only thing I CAN do!" Chuck yelled off to say this much while still sounding a bit panicky.

Soon Mike & Chuck were running on away while they were being pursued. Dipper & Mabel saw the action from in the vents before deciding to try to leave & get out. Everything goes dark around now…

* * *

 **BACK OUTSIDE TERRA VILLAGE**

The three Burner Cars were still blasting away their blow torches to try to cause as much damage to reduce the Terra's mutated field & keep themselves protected too. So far, so good, but they were keeping the heat on a medium rare, then making things be well done. The reason was because their friends have yet to escape enemy territory.

"Do you think they are gonna be out before long?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in thinking the others should have been back by now.

"Knowing Mike, he'll think of something?" Julie stated in trying to have confidence in those taking on a big risk themselves.

"Whelp, at least nothing can go wrong with this plan." Soos shrug off to simply say this much on what they can be glad for.

"GRUUUARRrughhh!" Then without warning, a loud monster growl was heard in the distant air that made everyone become alert.

"Woah, stomach must be acting up?" Texas lightly felt surprise, thinking his tummy was sounding hungry.

"Ugh Tex, I don't think that was your stomach talking?" Dutch raised a suspicious eyebrow in having a real bad feeling about what is actually happening.

"GROOOARRRrughhh!" Then the loud monstrous roar was heard before something burst from the ground to stand tall over the Burner Cars: a GIANT MUTATED VENUS FLYTRAP!

"Ugh, anybody else see a giant man-eating plant monster or is it just me?" Texas raised an eyebrow in pondering if he was really seeing what he's seeing here.

"Nah, I see it too." Soos lightly nods in slow agreement, as that did seem real alright.

"GROOOAARRrughh!" The Mutant Venus Flytrap made a loud roar, but the Burners drove away from the attacking vines. But even after getting a distance, the vines were going after them, even watching out for a giant plant's jaw mouth almost trying to eat them.

"Is it me, or is that thing trying to attack us even when we're faraway that it should lose interest?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in thinking that Venus flytrap plant thing should only attack things close to it.

"Good question, but I think we best stop this thing before it tries to eat us?" Julie pointed off to mention while seeing they need a new plan to not get eaten.

Soon the Burner Cars blasted three focus blowtorch weapons on the Mutant Venus Flytrap. At first when it was covered in smoke, they thought it was over with the falling vines. But then the cut off vines grew into new mutated Venus Flytrap giant monsters that roared around.

"Are you kidding me, there's more of them popping out?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in remarking that there's more of these mutated nightmares then one.

"What's the deal-o, I thought plants lost against fire?" Texas raised an eyebrow in thinking this made no sense; even when knowing fire burns plants.

What happened next was an army of mutant plant mouths were trying to take a bite out of the three Burner rides, as they had to zig-zag & spin around to avoid any contact. Meanwhile, Mike & Chuck exit out of the tower, only to look from on a balcony floor to notice…their pals engaging in an army of mutant plant monsters swarming all over.

"Woah! Mike, are you SEEING This?" Chuck yelps in seeing what freakiness they saw below them.

"The giant plant monsters, yeah, hard not to?" Mike replied off in thinking that can't be good.

"Oh man, the guys can't fight that many, sooner or later, those blowtorch additions will run out?" Chuck yelps with worry that the gang can't stop an ongoing assault of mutant plants.

"Better question is, why are they targeting them?" Mike held his chin in thinking those plants shouldn't be THAT focus on their team if they were just territorial, so why…

"Isn't it obvious?" Spoke a female voice who came from behind the two guys; it was Kaia, but she was wearing something. A weird plant organic-tech pack with tubes connecting to gauntlets that around the wrist spheres glowed emerald with yellow bubbly bright bubble liquids as if on function.

"Kaia….you're doing this?" Mike raised an eyebrow in seeing who was doing this.

"We were on the verge of studying that unique energy source that when crossing it with plant-life & our tech, gives one the power to command the nature environment." Kaia explained forth her cause in using that unique source of energy to give her the power to protect the natural environment. "And now, with this prototype, I'll destroy Kane for what he's done. And there will be nothing you can do to stop me!" She exclaimed that this time, Mike won't stop her revenge on what Kane did to them.

"Oh, I don't know? I'll think of something." Mike smiled off in never losing that cool of his.

"Then become nourishment for nature!" Kaia issued forth in controlling all of the plant-life, as vines were attacking the two Burners.

"GUHHh-Hah-Ha-Haaaaaughhh…." Chuck yelps in screaming as he was running away from the evil vines trying to ensnare him.

"Biiiizzzz…." Mike was seen slicing & dicing up the vines before they could grab hold of him.

"RRRruuuaarruughhh!" Kaia roared off in fury, as she used her prototype to glow at a maximum brightness as everything flash off that blinded the battle.

While a battle was going out against the Terra's activist leader, the camera zooms away at a different spot. A vent was seen popping out, as two figures peaked out to take in some air: it was Dipper & Mabel. As the two Pine Twins managed to find a way out, they notice that Mike & Chuck were having to deal with Kaia & her manipulation of causing plant vines to appear & attack.

"Woah Dipper look! A battle!" Mabel pointed off in looking surprised at what was happening.

"Wait, is she manipulating the plants?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in seeing what Kaia was doing.

"Augh, it's just like one of those supervillains from the comics!" Mabel gasped in realizing that is the type of power used by supervillains in comic books.

"Oh no, Mabel look! Our friends are getting surrounded!" Dipper yelps in noticing what else was happening further down beneath their current location.

At this moment, the Burner Cars had been driving around, but they had smaller version flytraps trying to get in to attack the drivers. Lets just say it was hard watching the road, & keeping hitchhikers from causing more problems on the spot.

"Ugh….these WEEDS are getting all over!" Dutch groans in seeing this was not looking good.

"Wah-HIYAH! You want some of TEXAS! You CAN'T Handle TEXAS!" Texas tried to karate-chop a few vines, but they were just growing too fast for him to handle when they slip in his car.

"Guys, focus….we have to keep ourselves from being caught!" Julie tried to explain this to her friends while avoiding anymore problems.

"A little late for that one?" Soos lightly yelps in what he saw next.

"Look out!" Wendy yelled out in warning what came next.

"GRUUOOOARRRrughhh!" Soon the giant mutated Venus Flytraps were snatching the Burners cars in it's grip before preparing to bring them up to the large plant's jawed mouth.

The Pine Twins knew that Wendy, Soos, & the Burners wouldn't last long, they need some help before it's too late. Even the battle against Kaia was taking too long, as Chuck yelps from dodging more spinning leaf blades while Mike sliced them like a buzz-saw with his spinning weapon.

"Mike! The Gang Are In Trouble!" Chuck stated with a worried look on his face to take a moment to see…Julie & the rest need help.

"Face it Mike Chilton! You've meant your match!" Kaia issued off that there was no way out for the Burner's Leader.

"I'll be picking up daisies before I let some salad bar take me OR my team down!" Mike remotely stated in what he'll never do in letting someone like this beat him & his team.

"Then it's time you get reconnected to….nature!" Kaia made a sly remark in what she has plans….for her foes.

Without warning when Kaia gripped her hands as the prototype admitted a stronger energy glow, it turn metal into plat-life, & sprouted vines. Mike was caught off guard that his weapon was knocked out as he & Chuck were getting ensnared…..

"Ugh, Mike! HEEEELahahahaAAALP!" Chuck cried out loudly as he was dangling above tied by the vines.

"Nrruagh…Nrrruaaghh!" Mike was struggling to escape, but he lost his buzz-saw pole.

Above, the Pine Twins cringed with worry, Mike & Chuck were captured, & the other Burners along with their pals are about to be eaten. If nothing is done, there won't be anyone left to help them get out of here.

"Dipper, quick! What's the plan of attack?" Mabel asked off to shake her brother if he has a plan to save the others.

"I-I-I don't know? Give me time to think?" Dipper tried to get his sister to stop shaking him to think.

"Mike & our friends are gonna be EATEN by the time you come up with something?" Mabel protest in seeing they have to act now, or the others are plant-food: LITERALLY!

"Mabel, calm down! Alright, now…what do we know about plants?" Dipper tried to remain calm, & trying to think…what do they know about plants that they can use.

"Ugh, well they need dirt, water, sunshine, clean air…." Mabel pointed off in recalling what each plant needs to survive in it's environment of sorts.

"Yeah, but what can STOP them from growing?" Dipper pointed off in trying to focus on how to stop the plant's growth.

"Well no sunlight, but things grow here without it? Clean air, which this place is a toxic polluted area so that's out?" Mabel tried to think & scratch her head in realizing, underground, no real sunlight & the toxic pollution made it hard to within breathing the stuff.

"Urgh….think, what can we use?" Dipper held his head in trying to figure out, what they are missing.

"To bad they aren't weeds, they go down with this weed killer bottle I kept?" Mabel pondered off in what they could do if these plants were weeds that can be killed by weed killer spray bottles.

"Wait, Mabel, THAT'S IT! I got a way we can help!" Dipper exclaimed in suddenly smiling to hold his sister; he has GOT the solution all figured out.

Mike & Chuck struggled to get free, but Kaia was seen closing in on them, as she had an evil expression in acting just like a Venus Flytrap: it has it's prey in one's clutches.

"Say goodbye Mike Chilton!" Kaia darkly exclaimed in about to command her plants to…finish off her enemies for good now.

"Hey LADY!" Mabel yelled out which caught the attention of Kaia to look at seeing the Pine Twins climb down the vent they came from.

"Let Mike & our friends go, & we'll return what we took from you!" Dipper issued off to say, as he had pulled out his backpack to show….THEY had the glowing journal taken from the Terras.

"Kid, Don't!" Mike yelled out in trying to stop Dipper from trying to save them in exchange, giving Kaia a power that can do more harm then good.

"My, how generous of you children to be so thoughtful. You know, it's not too late….side with us, & we can stop the oppression on the environment!" Kaia exclaimed in liking how the Poine Twins are thinking, & held out a hand to welcome….those that side with the Terras & their objective goal. "What do you say?" She asked to await the final answer here…

"We say….Take THIS!" Mabel smiled off to say as suddenly, she made a loud signal to attack; then Dipper pulled out a weed killer which was sprayed on Kaia as she blocked the stuff with her gauntlets.

"GRRRuaghhh!" Kaia yelled off in trying to defend against this, until there was no more weed killer. "You Little…." Kaia soon thrusted her hands forth, but….nothing happened. "Wha…?" That's when Kaia saw something, the eco emerald liquid was dying dark brown & the yellow bubbles became steamy gray as the prototype was….malfunctioning.

"Didn't you know that Weed Killer is also harmful to other plants that breath in the stuff? Well, now your tech can't work." Dipper smiled off in seeing if what Kaia used was a cross of tech with organic-plant life, then a spray of what kills plants will effect the machine as well…

"Snap!" Then a snapping sound was heard that Kaia looked in seeing the vines that held Mike & Chuck turn grey from the weed killer spray, & broke from the guys strength to land on the ground.

"Looks like your done Kaia, no plant manipulator, means those giant mutate flytraps won't be as dangerous." Mike made a sly smile in seeing without that prototype tech to function properly; it was game over.

Back with the Burners that were in trouble, the mutated Venus Flytraps began to react strangely in ceasing to destroy the metal vehicles…as if they were not it's basic food groups: & the gang caught wind of their sudden salvation.

"Hey, it looks a little less dangerous now?" Soos pointed out in noticing a sudden change.

"Mike & the others must have done something?" Julie stated in realizing that this had Mike & the rest's handy work all over.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets fry these vines!" Wendy made a large cocky grin in deciding it's time to burn rubber.

"Wow, it's like you read my mind!?" Texas exclaimed with a joyful smile in liking that idea.

"Now there's a scary thought?" Dutch rolled his eyes in thinking that was a scary thought if he ever heard one of someone thinking like Texas.

Wasn't long before the Burners were handling the now less dangerous plants to burn & blast them away, as many screechy screams filled the air in the destruction of the Mutant Venus Flytrap & all it's spore relatives. Kaia had watched everything from the balcony, she turn to glare at Mike as he held his weapon as if ready to finish what they started.

"You may have won now, but you have not seen the LAST of us!" Kaia coldly & angrily stated this was not over of their battle.

Then without warning, Kaia ran off to leap off the side of the balcony, as Mike ran with Chuck & the Pine Twins to see…nothing. It appears Kaia has vanished without a sight while having pulled off a disappearing act…

"Okay….that was just nuts? And by that, I mean the changing of the plan, fighting off bigger mutated plants, & entrusting our lives to a couple of kids?" Chuck exclaimed off to rhetorically make a statement of how all THAT, just happened & went off.

"Well Chuck, sometimes crazy works in mysterious ways?" Mike made a calm smile in trying to be a little on a positive side of how bad the situation was going.

The Pine Twins smiled in agreeing to that, as they decided to head down with Chuck & Mike to meet up with the others to prepare to head on away from this terrible place. The scene begins to darken now while we hear the sounds of Burner Vehicles riding off away from Terra Village…never seeing a sight of a new mutate plant growing from the burn ashes…

* * *

 **BACK AT THE BURNER'S GARAGE!**

The scene shows moments later, as the gang were all back at the Burner's Garage. While the Mystery Shack Gang were discussing how they each did their own roles to help out, the Burners talked about how the mission objective went in the Terra Village & stopping a disaster from happening.

"Well gang, it was tough, but in the end….we closed that chapter quite nicely." Mike smiled off to give a little praise on a job well done on their part.

"Oh yeah, we really threw the book at them! Though, we didn't use the glowy one? But that be awesome to think!" Texas issued off to excitedly speak on what they did & what they could have done next if they tried it.

"Yeah, we got lucky, man, if anyone had these glowing journals here, who knows how much damage & harm they can do?" Dutch stated off with his own concerns in how one of their enemies used one glowing journal to cause a real problematic situation.

"Well at least it's one dangerous source of power out of one enemy's hands." Julie tried to think of the positive side of knowing the Terras don't have one of the glowing journals.

"I hate to wonder what happen if Kane even had two of these things, much less all three?" Chuck stated with a cautious expression if their bigger enemy Kane ever had more then one of these energized books.

"Relax guys, we got the first two, now we just gotta find the third." Mike smiled in trying to keep the flow on a good positive feeling about all this.

"Well, with the new data I gotten, Dr. Hudson should help us find where the last one might be….but it's gonna take time?" Chuck stated in working on typing on his holographic board of the new readouts from their work on Journal 3 & 2.

"So tell me guys, how'd your extra team mates do?" Mike smile din asking a new subject to the table.

"Oh it was awesome, truly awesome, but what can you expect when Texas is helping out the new rookies get the ropes." Texas smiled extra much to brag about how awesome things were.

"Putting Texas' blind ego aside, they did alright Mike. Really helped with them blow torch devices." Dutch rolled the eyes to briefly smile on how the new rookies helped them out.

"And I take it your little team mates did well?" Julie asked in sensing there was something else to the subject too.

"In a word, they can surprise you when you least expect it." Mike smiled in simply say these few words together.

As the Burners were having their discussion, the Mystery Shack Gang had their own in how their first mission experience went…

"Wow dudes, you got to see folks with jaw mouths & their leader that had like a third eye?" Soos exclaimed in thinking what the Pine kids saw in meeting Kaia, was the strangest, but intriguing thing to ever encounter.

"Wow, compared to fighting off mutant plants, that sounds just as weird. Sure you were alright?" Wendy made a sly smile in thinking that was a more easier time then what they faced.

"Yep, & thanks to Dipper's plan, we saved the day!" Mabel smiled off extra big in how things went.

"I'm just glad you guys were alright too." Dipper nods in signing with relief that the others made it through giant mutant plant crisis.

"Hey Wendy, Soos…" Mike called out to the two who turn to listen what the guy had to say. "You both did pretty well out there, for your first Burner mission." He smiled in giving those some praise on having to help out the team a bit.

"Awe gee, thanks dude." Soos smiled off in thanking Mike for that sweet compliment.

"Yeah, we totally showed those Terras who they were messing with." Wendy issued off in thinking they did some nice work, at least on a side-line in working some functions of them blow torches.

"That's why I'm thinking of giving you both cars, just something to help you two get around Motorcity & in case you run into any trouble." Mike Chilton stated in thinking it's time…these two got rides of their own.

"Who-who-Woah, for reals? Dude, that would be AWESOME!" Soos was so surprised, overjoyed, & more, that he thinks this was the next best thing to happen to him yet.

"Alright, finally….my own sweet ride to drive & blast stuff with." Wendy was also excited to hear this, now she can really show her stuff while in a ride of her own.

"Aw wow Dipper, did you hear….Soos & Wendy are getting their own cars!" Mabel smiled in being overjoyed to have heard this.

"Yeah-yeah, that's great?" Dipper slightly replied off in hearing that their two friends are getting new cars…must be nice to be old enough to drive.

"Hey, what's the matter Mister Frowny face? I thought you be glad we got one of those journals?" Mabel narrow her eyes in noticing her brother was not as happy as he should be.

"I am Mabel, but this was the journal Little Gideon had, I'm wondering…how did 'IT' come with the journal I carry?" Dipper pondered to wonder that from holding one journal he had, they recovered a journal their old foe once owned. "Not to mention, when we came here, there were three, so…who even had Journal #1?" The boy was on to something, how did 3 label journals come to be with them if they only had one in their home; it's puzzling.

"Aw lighten up, want's important is finding it then who had what, right?" Mabel patted her brother's backside which made him yelp from how hard that hit was.

"I guess?" Dipper slightly shrug off in thinking the goal was more important then asking the why question on a different subject.

"Hey you two, don't think I didn't forget the role you played out." Mike smiled to bend down to chat with the Pine Twins & recall their brave action against the Terras.

"Gee, that's nice of you to say, but we didn't do anything that big." Dipper sheepishly rubbed his back head in thinking all they did was something small, nothing that big.

"Well don't be too modest about yourselves, besides, I got a nice surprise for you…" Mike smiled off to say while also having a surprise for the two.

"Oh-oh! Are we getting cars too!?" Mabel raised her hand in wanting to ask, if the surprise were their own rides.

"Not quite, but…you might work as co-passengers to help…just like Chuck does with me." Mike slightly moved his eyes away from giving kids under 15 rides, but smiled to mention, the Pine Twins can act as Co-Pilot Passengers instead.

The Pine Twins were so excited that Mabel grabbed Dipper's hands to spin them around as the girl cheered so loudly for them. The rest of the Burners came to see how happy the little kids were, it was a nice change of pace from always being so stuck in the mud on dangerous times.

"Well gang, I guess our little group…just got a whole lot more lively…" Mike Chilton smiled in seeing that their group is gonna be experiencing some new big changes ahead for them.

The scene begins to fad out while Dipper was trying to get his sister Mabel to ease up, that, & cause this much spinning was making him feel sick. Wendy, Soos & the Burners laughed a little at this pleasant sight. As near the Pine Twins table, Dipper left his backpack with the two journals, each were making a strangely unique vibration on one's presence. The questions remain in what will they encounter next when finding the final journal, that's a mystery to be told…for another time…

* * *

 **NOTES:** Kaia  & her Terras are one of the three natural enemies in the Motorcity Series.

Well I managed to get this story made, & boy, did it have a few surprises. Next chapter will be a surprise to PIG-OUT, or perhaps maybe the phrase is too….literally? Because rumors spread in Motorcity about a pig sighting & folks wanna eat it. But Mabel recognizes it's her pet pig: Waddles! But while trying to save a pig from Motorcity gangs, what happens when Waddles ends in Deluxe, & Kane has a nasty surprise for Mike & the Burners wanting the pig, by blasting it off on a ROCKET!? How crazy is that, maybe as crazy as the Pine Twins thinking of flying on a rocket after their pig? Just what madness will happen next, stay tune, you won't wanna miss it…


	5. Chapter 05: Run Pig, Run!

Here's the next chapter for those that waited. Get ready to ENVISION a little bit of fun, so enjoy…

* * *

 **Chapter 05: Run Pig, Run!**

 **MEANWHILE IN GRAVITY FALLS**

 **AT THE MYSTERY SHACK**

The scene returns to the peaceful view of the Mystery Shack. While the Pine Twins & the Shack employers were away, something else was happening. As we see Grunkle Stan walking around the place, as if looking for something, or more like…someone: namely those that are suppose to be around.

"Hello! Kids!" Grunkle Stan called out from within the kitchen. "Is Somebody gonna answer me?" He called out again, but got no response.

All over the Mystery Shack, the guy was searching in every spot he can think of.

"Dipper!" Grunkle Stan check Dipper & Mabel's bedroom; no one.

Every nook cram place he thought his grand kids would be at.

"Mabel!" Grunkle Stan check the family's TV Room, but saw no one.

Even checking spots where there was business for the Mystery Shack.

"Wendy!" Grunkle Stan checked the register area for his employee, but didn't find her.

And even in places where it's hardly places to hang out in…

"Soos!" Grunkle Stan checked the boiler room, & once again, no one was around.

After much time spent searching the whole place from top to bottom, Grunkle Stan sat down in his couch, feeling exhausted from having spent so much looking & found nothing in the end.

"Ugh, where are they, it's like they disappeared without telling me where they gone? Heck I'm calling for Soos, so I MUST be desperate for someone to answer?" Grunkle Stan rubbed his noggin in feeling like he's checked almost everywhere, & still nothing to be found.

Suddenly, pig noises were heard that cause Grunkle Stan to look down to spot: Waddles sniffing the floor & making 'oink-oink' noises.

"Oh it's you pig, what do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of figuring out where my family & employment all went in case you haven't noticed?" "And I'm talking to a pig, great…it's Vegas all OVER Again?" He muttered to himself in realizing what he's doing which brought up a weird memory.

Waddles made some noises to move around, as if trying to communicate; course to Grunkle Stan, he probably doesn't know his 'Pig Latin' all that well, but seeing the pig breath in & out of his snot DID make an idea pop in his noggin.

"Say come to think of it…you got a big nose & you know the smell of food when you come trying to snatch my portions that fall on the floor." Grunkle Stan pondered in noticing something here that perhaps, can aid him somehow. "Maybe you can sniff the others out, like one of those train bloodhounds…only, you're not a hound, your more a hog? Or just a Pig, seeing you're a pig-base-pig & all?" The guy quoted off to mention while just keeping it brief & simple about Waddles' species.

Waddles made more noises before Grunkle Stan took out one of Mabel's used sweaters, & had the pig start sniffing it; having recall them cop shows where dogs need a scent to find folks.

"Okay boy, go find where Dipper & Mabel on. Go on, go on now!" Grunkle Stan issued off to encourage the pig to find where anyone went.

Waddles ran off in a hurry, Grunkle Stan smiled to follow the pig. But when more pig noises were heard, Grunkle Stan was meant with disappointment because…he was in the new Game Room & Waddles was oinking it in front of his new arcade machine.

"What, the new arcade machine, that's where you brought me? There's nobody here! And even if there was, they have to pay to play that game." Grunkle Stan let off a list of complaints in seeing this pig lead him to nothing of showing where everyone was. "Hugh, oh well…maybe they'll turn up? Still gotta figure out what happened that everything went bonkers?" The guy signed in seeing he'll just wait it out & see what happens; maybe everyone will turn up later…

As Grunkle Stan left in muttering to himself, Waddles approached the Arcade machine. There was a sparkle of green lightning, which perk the pig's curiosity. Then without warning, the sparkle covered Waddles & then…. 'poof', gone the next as everything fades out…

* * *

 **NOW IN MOTORCITY**

 **LOCATION: BURNEER GARAGE**

The scene shows some welding & fine tuning happening around the area, & the reason why, was because of some new cars being worked on. Wendy was helping around what seem like a sleek futuristic race car with a light gray & some more black in the scheme, even with the hatch window, plus with pink-magenta paint marks on the sides, back tail fins & stripes for a racer theme. Soos was helping around what seem like an off-road vehicle similar to a Humvee with commando green theme with yellow stripe mark lines, a spare tire on the back, & orange windows with top headlights. Dutch was finishing on the applied paint job while Chuck finished the programs for the installed weapons function. Mabel & Dipper were around to handle getting the right tools & other easy kids to carry stuff before…the new rides were done as they sparkle within the light.

"Oh man, I can't BELIEVE it's finally happening! We actually completed our new rides!" Wendy exclaimed in looking so pumped up at her new ride which was looking fast, agile & perfect for quick strike motions.

"I know Wendy, I haven't been this excited since I discovered you can roll hotdogs in little blankets & call them…Pig-blankets." Soos stated to say this in also feeling so excited, he's thinking about a meal that he thought was so good.

"Well, Chuck & me did all we could, & these are your new rides." Dutch smiled off to say in wiping a rag to clean off any paint stuff off his hands.

"So, you guys got any names you wanna use?" Chuck asked with a smile to eagerly know; what these two new cars are gonna be called for the new Burner Drivers.

"Oh yeah, I'm calling mine….Override! Cause this ride was made to go fast, but in style. And plus the extra laser blasters will come in handy too." Wendy smiled off from eagerly awaiting to try this fast ride out & blast her some targets.

"Oh-oh! Me Next! Um, I'm calling mine…Overhaul! Cause, you know, it's a big, sturdy, slow, but not too slow, but tough nut to crack. Even comes with it's own missile launchers, that's a good thing, right?" Soos held up his hand to speak on what his ride was, & it kinda fits well with his slow-witted personality while packing something 'big' underneath.

"Wow! They all sound so…Over-Whelming!?" Mabel exclaimed in feeling so overwhelmed by such names.

"Um, question Soos, how come you & Wendy are using a name that has 'Over' in the beginning?" Dipper asked to raise an eyebrow in wondering about the names that have a word similar in the beginning.

"Heck if I know Dipper, but hey, sounds cool & matches the thing, right?" Soos shrugs off to say this with a simple & innocent reaction.

"Well maybe I can change the name, you know…if you think it's not cool?" Wendy slyly smirked off to say this if Dipper thinks she should change the name.

"No-no, it's cool. It's very cool, just like you…I mean…ugh, gosh, where am I going with this?" Dipper lightly blushed when being pressured by the girl he likes by his sudden question & just rambled on until he was off track in the topic.

"Well it seems everything's all set here?" Then entering the scene was Mike followed by Julie, as they got a good view of the new rides.

"Wow, you guys did a really nice job on these new rides?" Julie smiled in being impressed by what new cars were added to their group.

"Well with this, we're definitely gonna be ready for having more help to fight off Kane & whatever else comes at us." Mike issued off in sounding confident in how things will go with some additional help from now on.

"Hey Guys! Guess What!" Texas was heard as he approached, but stopped to marvel at the new cars. "Woah, are these the new rides for the new rookies?" The guy was a bit bewildered, then shook it off to focus. "Oh wait, never mind, get around that later. Listen! Something truly unbelievable has happened, & folks are joining in to compete in a long forgotten game!" He stated off in having some major important news to report in.

"And what game pre-tell, is that?" Dutch raised an eyebrow to ask the question of the hour.

"Oh! It's called Pigball! First group to snatch a pig, gets to claim it, & decide how they want it, roasted or barbecued. So, doesn't that sound awesome?" Texas explained the basic rules of the game was to hunt for a pig, & whoever claims it, can do what they want; including to dine on it.

"Say what? No, no it doesn't sound awesome!" Mabel protest from having heard this horrible term.

"Awe come on kiddo, what's wrong with that? Don't you like pork-chops or bacon?" Texas raised an eyebrow to ask why Mabel was not up for such fun.

"Actually guys, it might be because…we have a pet pig at home." Dipper sheepishly rubbed his arm to point out…something to confess.

"Wait! You have a Pig as your pet?" Chuck raised an eyebrow to ask in finding the question…very weird to believe.

"Yes, it's true…my sister won him in a guessing event held in our town." Dipper signed to say in explaining how his sister got hooked on a pig as a pet.

"And Waddles & me have become so close, it's like we share an understanding." Mabel smiled off to happily say this about how the two share such thoughts.

"Um, okay…well, I can respect someone who loves their pet very much. No matter what it is." Mike Chilton slightly shrug off to not question what a kid likes in life, be it an average pet, or something else.

"Aww, guess all I can do is hear the announcements on the radio?" Texas signed to say while turning on a nearby radio; may as well hear how the pigball is going on without him.

"Here's the latest, a living, NON Mutated Pig is heading down towards LARPers area. And here's what you can expect if you spot it!/Wheeeeh-Wheehhhh!" The radio station announcer was saying before having the sound of a live pig get heard.

"Hugh!" Mabel gasped in what she heard on the radio. "Oh-my-gosh! It's WADDLES!" She was in great & total shock on knowing who was on the radio.

"Wait, Waddles The Pig?" Soos raised an eyebrow in clarifying the name & species subject.

"Mabel, you sure…I mean, that's just a pig sound you hear?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in thinking maybe the girl missed her pet so much, she's hearing things.

"I recognize that oink-oink, wheeze-wheeze, hoinky-hoinky tune anywhere! It's HIM!" Mabel issued off in sounding extra serious in knowing what her pig sounds like.

"Wow, that's…something way out of our department?" Mike slightly replied off in finding such a thing, beyond believing how one can tell one animal apart from another.

"Hugh, Waddles ended up here as well, I can't say how or why it happened?" Dipper thought about the possibility that Waddles ended in Motorcity the same as the Mystery Shack group; question remains…how…& why now?

"What Are We WAITING For! We Gotta Save MY Piggy!" Mabel yelled off to say in standing on a table, preparing to go forth & save a pig's life.

"She's kidding, right?" Dutch looked to the others in asking; 'are they seriously gonna go risk their lives, to save a pig' sorta expression he's giving off.

"Somehow, I don't think she is?" Julie shook her head off to slightly say that she can tell, when someone is serious.

"Well Burners, looks like we're joining the Pigball Hunt." Mike stated off to say in knowing what this calls for.

"We are!?" Texas smiled bigly in thinking they can compete in the pigball event.

"Yes, but NOT to eat the Pig, to…well, simply return it to it's rightful owner." Mike pointed this off so that everyone knows what they are actually gonna do, which doesn't include eating the pig they catch.

"Ugh, Mike…you do know that finding a LIVE & NON-MUTATED Pig is considered 'Rare' around here, right? Probably almost the whole city & it's gangs will be gunning for that pig!" Chuck looked to his leader to say that if they go after the pig with everyone also after it, then they will be walking into a firing zone.

"Then we better get started." Mike smiled slyly to say in knowing there's no time to waste; as everyone prepares to head out.

"Um, question!? Someone wanna tell us what LARPers are?" Mabel raised an eyebrow in suddenly liking to ask a question that's been puzzling here.

"It stands for **L** ive **A** ction **R** ole **P** lay, in short: **LARP**. And the area is known by those that do LARPing: as the Kingdom Of Raymanthea." Chuck explained this much on what the term of the subject was; which excited Mabel to hear about a place where one can use their imagination to the fullest.

"You sound like you know a lot about it?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in thinking Chuck sure sounds like he knows a lot of this place.

"Well I do a lot of that outside the Burners in my free time." Chuck sheepishly chuckled to point out, he does the thing when he has free time at least.

"Tell them more while we're in motion Chuck!" Mike told his pal, as it was time to hit the road.

Soon the Burners were in their rides, as they rode off without warning, as everything faded out…

* * *

 **NEXT LOCATION: KINGDOM OF RAYMANTHEA**

 **AKA, THE REALM OF LIVE ROLE PLAY...**

The area opens around what was a strange open resident area. Pretty much there was some outside clutter buildings that almost appeared like walls while the flooring was in a deep trench. There were metal flooring boards to act like a ground, cable wires that gave out the appearance of a forest, & some old abandon buildings that gave off the appearance of ruins. Heck, many building structures within looked like crafted images of medieval castles & villages; as if it was all…pretend. There was no mistake, this was the Kingdom Of Raymanthea, & many of it's 'Citizens' were dressed up in different clothing & wore strange stuff attachments to pretend to be 'Medieval Characters' in their role playing game.

"Prepare yourself to taste my steel!" A little brave brown pony tied hair girl was seen dressed to appear like some darkslayer: she was known as Ruby the Darkslayer.

"Hah! Do you think you can stop me, Rogue? Not a chance!" A tall guy with messy orange hair dressed in a rogue getup was seen; in fact his name, was…well, Rogue.

"Thou shall not stop what shall be come to pass!" A tall guy with puffy orange hair & glasses, dressed like an oracle getup was near the girl: he was known as Thurman the Magnificent.

It appeared that some LARP battle was about to go down here. But then without warning, something cuts in the middle of those LARPing, & it was the wild cries of…a scared pig. Then a bunch of gangs from Electroblades, Mama's Boys, Weekend Warriors, even the Amazons were trampling on the grounds & interrupting the LARPers.

"Hey! Your cutting into out LARP event. What's the big idea?" Ruby snapped off to those interrupting them.

"Didn't you hear, it's a pigball going on, first ones to get the pig can do whatever they want." Carter stated to say as they skated through on going after one thing…the pig.

"Wait, a real live pig?" Rogue raised an eyebrow in finding that to be, something you don't see often.

"Hugh, we haven't had any LARPing in farmlands with a real pig before?" Thurman ponders to think in recalling how much more real-life role-playing they can do with a pig in a village farm setting.

Waddles ran until the cars surrounded him into a backen corner, & someone came out to get him…

"Here piggy-piggy, come to…" Junior of the Mama's Boys was about to approach a corner Waddles until…

"HOLD IT!" A loud interrupted in where everyone saw some Burner rides stopping, as Mabel came out of Wendy's car. "Step AWAY From The Pig, And NOBODY GETS HURT!" Mabel yelled off with a stern, but tough intimidating voice to show she means business.

"Wow, she sounded almost…threatening just now?" Chuck exclaimed in never once, seeing a little kid stand up to so many people.

"I guess animal lovers have an inner voice when they wanna be loud too?" Mike shrug off to smile in seeing how determine Mabel was to save her pet.

"Hey man, who are the Newbs?" Junior of the Mama's Boy raised an eyebrow in seeing who came here with the Burners were some new folks.

"Wait a second, I know them…" Carter stated in recognizing who was here.

"Oh hey guys, how's it going. Enjoying that Rare Limited Edition Hockey Card." Soos smiled off to wave 'hello' to the Electroblades in having already dealt with them beforehand.

"Tenfour! The Burners have enlisted new unites into their squad. Hump-Hump! Johnny-Bravo!" AJ of the Weekend Warriors issued a sound off while making some commando movements during the process.

"Well isn't that something, & it looks like someone got a swell looking fast ride?" Foxy of the Amazons smiled in seeing how Wendy has gotten a new ride, which seem pretty awesome.

"Yeah I know, I bet I can out race you in this baby." Wendy smiled to brag a bit about her new attitude in having a sweet looking ride.

"Look everyone, we're sorry to cut in, but there's been some sort of mistake." Julie cuts in to nicely speak out in terms about there was a misunderstanding on what was going on.

"Turns out this pig your all so eager to get, isn't a wild animal, it's this kid's pet." Dutch pointed to where the pig, belong to Mabel…as a pet.

"Pet!?" The other gangs responded in finding this piece of news to be, quite a surprise: who has a pet for a pet, they all thought.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, we'll just take him to go." Texas smiled off to eagerly state how things will go smoothly if they just hand the pig over.

"Hold it! How do we know the pig is from your platoon?" AJ from the Weekend Warriors spoke up in questioning the topic.

"Oh, well…I guess we could…" Soos was at a lost, how can they say this to be truthful.

"Wait! We can prove he's ours! Mabel, call him." Dipper issued off a way to prove they are telling the truth, it's all up to his sister now.

"Waddles! Here oinky-oinky, oinky!" Mabel was making weird pig noises which in turn, caused Waddles to come up & began to lick her face. "Ha-ha-ha, aw Waddles, I missed you too!?" She laughed innocently to hug her little piggy.

"There, you see…wild pigs wouldn't just go over to anyone unless they recognize family." Mike smiled in seeing they showed the evidence, now it's certain they are telling the truth.

"Say wha man, are you sayin' she's from a porker family?" Junior raised an eyebrow in stating this off.

"Ugh…Well, no…I don't think she comes from a family of pigs? But…" Texas was puzzled by the question until…

"And if so, where's it's collar? If it ain't got one, it's still all grabs man!" Junior remarked off to say as he & the rest of the Mama's Boys laugh off at this moment.

Waddles was a bit spooked by the gangsters to wiggle out of Mabel's arms to approach a weird circle spot. But in stepping on it, it opened up to suck Waddles in & he was seen flowing out a strange glass tube that went upwards…

"Ah! Waddles!?" Mabel screamed out in terror of what she just saw happen. "Where does that go?" She asked in needing to know, where that tube took her pig.

"He step forth into the Holy Elevator of the Heavens, any who step in will go beyond the stars." Thurman explained foth under the LARPers tongue as the oracle of where that pig has gone to.

"Julie, I'm hoping for a clearer explanation?" Mike asked the one that can better help them understand what happened; as Julie looked on a holo-screen to show a blueprint of the tube in the area.

"Alright, good news, I know where he was sent." Julie stated off to say this with the good news, however… "Bad news…he was dropped straight into Deluxe." She stated that where Waddles ended up in, is much worse.

"Seriously, man…that pig is getting into more trouble then Texas does on a regular basis?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in thinking how crazy this all is.

"Yeah, hey…maybe he's gonna go after Kane…like…like a SUPER PIG?!" Texas exclaimed to say in sounding excited for the idea of a pig being a superhero to go after a villain.

"I'm not even sure how to answer that question?" Chuck stated in how one can respond to something…that crazy.

"Well I know where we're going, time to go up." Mike stated to say in looking up, next stop…Deluxe…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN DELUXE CITY**

 **KANECO TOWER**

Within the headquarters of the ones running Deluxe, we see Tooley was working on the red holo-screen when without warning the alarms went off. The tall dumb guy yelps, as he was getting feedback messages of what was occurring. After a few minutes, someone came in, & it was…Kane himself, & not in a good mood.

"Tooley! What is all that racket?" Kane snapped off in demanding what was all the crazy alarms going off.

"We got something happening in Sector 2 Mister Kane. They say it came up from some old transport elevator?" Tooley explained what was all the fuss, something came up from an old service.

"Hugh, that could mean someone from Motorcity came up that way? Maybe to launch a surprise sneak attack." Kane ponders in seeing what this might be & how someone from below was behind this sudden attack from below. "Is it one of the Burners?" He asked in thinking who was behind this.

"Ugh…it's this sir?" Tooley pointed to a monitor that shows…a running pig.

"A…Pig!" Kane exclaimed in puzzlement in what he saw was just that: a pig. "I came down all this way from hearing an alarm go off, & it was only because of some filthy pig?"

"But you gotta admit, it looks like a cute little piggy." Tooley stated on how the pig looks like a cute piggy.

"Ugh, I don't even know why I bothered to come down here?" Kane signed in feeling like he's had enough of this foolishness.

"Oh-oh! Mister Kane, there's more!" Tooley spoke out in suddenly spotting something else.

"If it's more pigs, I'm not interested, all I care about is…" Kane was about to say until…

"It's the Burners!" Tooley spoke out the magic word that caused Kane to freeze before heading out.

"What? Let me see that you Idiot!" Kane shoved Tooley out of the way, to see on the holo-screen, the Burner cars driving on the scene. "I don't believe it, Chilton is here?" He stated in seeing it, but is not believing it.

"Look sir, they're going after where the little piggy went?" Tooley pointed out in noticing where the Burners are going. "Could the pig be the Burners mascot that they came to find it?" He asked in why the Burners came after some piggy.

"Whatever the reason Tooley, this here's a good opportune moment. To fry those Burners to the ground." Kane crack a grin in seeing a chance to take it. "Elite Troops, corner the pig to one of KaneCo's missile departments. On the double!" He gave order to his elite units to find the pig & take it to that area.

"Your leading the pig there, why?" Tooley asked puzzled in seeing this weird action take place.

"Lets just say, I've cooked up something nice for Mike Chilton to chew on." Kane made a sly evil smirk in what he's got planned here.

While the screen was showing Waddles, he yelps in a loud pig sound when some hands came & snatched him out of sight.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN DELUXE CITY**

The scene opens to where more Kanebot Drones were moving to be on the attack, only to be blasted & blown up. And racing across the scene where the Burner Cars, & even the new cars driven by Wendy & Soos were getting some good practice in taking out some obstacles. They were doing pretty much okay in aiding to cover the rest of the team.

"Boom! Out goes more Kanebots! That's 50 more points for me!" Texas cheered in having blown up another batch of Kanebots.

"Really, we're keeping score? Gee, I better try to be more assertive?" Soos raised an eyebrow in not knowing they were keeping scores of how many bots to blow up.

"Guys, we're not here to score the most bots, we're here to find Mabel's pig!" Wendy lectured to those that are forgetting what they are here for. "Besides, I'm way in the league out of the rest of you!" She smiled to boast a bit in liking to gloat a little.

"Wait, guys….I'm detecting something flying overhead?" Julie warned the others in having detected something on her system.

"Is it more Kanebots?" Dutch asked in expecting more bots to get in their way.

"Well it's weird because there's a life-sign on it?" Julie pointed out that a red dot showed something alive on the move.

"That can't be a good thing." Mike raised an eyebrow in thinking whatever it is, doesn't mean to be good fortune.

"Mike! Guys! Look up in the sky!" Chuck yelps in noticing something in the sky that was flying & leaving a smoke trail.

"Is it a bird…is it a plane…no wait, it's…" Soos was going all crazy to even use the 'Superman' description phrase of what could be flying overhead.

"OIIIINK!" Then up in the sky, was a missile flying off & on it was a creature strapped tight around it: Waddles the Pig!

"WADDLES!" Mabel screamed out in terror in recognizing the pig figure & sound flying over them.

"Oh, that was my next guess." Soos exclaimed in almost thinking what his guess would have been if he finished the sentence.

"Oh wow, I guess Pigs really CAN Fly? Go SUPERPIG!" Texas smirked off to say while cheering as the pig flew further away.

"That ain't flying, he's strapped to a missile! And will you drop the Super Pig nonsense?" Dutch raised an eyebrow to get Texas to open his eyes on what's really going on.

"Guys, that missile is gonna head for the opening that leads down to Motorcity, if it explodes, it'll take out a large chunk." Chuck alerted the gang with a worried tone in what else they gotta worry for.

"Then we better go & take out that missile!" Mike stated with a stern face in what they best do next.

"But what about Waddles!" Mabel pleaded in worrying about her pig, will the Burners rescue Waddles from a dangerous missile.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out…" Mike smiled off to keep a cool head that they will rescue the pig in harm's way.

"Really mike? Your gonna figure a way to stop an explosive missile from destroying Motorcity, save a pig strap on that SAID explosive missile, all under 15 minutes & counting?" Chuck raised an eyebrow to speak in sarcasm that the way Mike put it, he was gonna stop the danger by doing some impossible odds in such a short amount of time.

"Hey, 15 minutes is better then nothing, right? Lets go Burners!" Mike shrug off to say this in trying to be positive before ordering that they head out.

Soon the Burners got into their cars to begin driving out on after the missile. But before Soos & Wendy could join, Dipper stop them to look to him & Mabel.

"Wait guys, I think I have another idea that can help us reach that missile faster." Dipper stated to say this in what they can do to help.

"Really Dipper, what is it?" Mabel asked in looking to her brother for answers.

"Well it's crazy…" Dipper shrug off to sheepishly state what the plan is gonna be.

"I'm fine with crazy, anything to save Waddles!" Mabel protest out that she's fine with anything, even crazy plans to save her pig.

"Hugh….no matter how fast our rides, we might not get enough air distance to reach it, so…we'll have to confiscate another missile to reach Waddles." Dipper signed in knowing the truth of the matter, & that to catch up...they need another missile to do it.

"Woah Dipper, you sure about this? You do know that's an explosive missile your suggesting, right?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in thinking about what they are tackling here.

"I know, NOT my best choice, but it'll be fast enough & it may help stop the other one from destroying Motorcity." Dipper pointed out in what he's doing & what he plans to do.

"So, how exactly can one missile stop another & rescue a strap pig?" Soos asked off the big question that was on the mind.

"I said it was crazy, I didn't say it would be perfect…" Dipper signed again in knowing what's gonna have to be done.

"Well I'm rooting for yah brother! Lets do it!" Mabel cheered forth that whatever Dipper has planned, it'll work out.

Dipper got his arm yanked as the Pine Twins went into the missile facility. Soos & Wendy watched before rushing in after the kids as the scene went black…

* * *

 **BACK AT KANECO TOWER**

The scene shows the red holo-screen showing the Burners fighting other Kanebots that were slowing them down from reaching the missile heading on course: & with a pig struggling in the middle.

"That's right Chilton, go after the little target…heheheh…." Kane let off a low snicker at seeing Mike Chilton & his Burners struggle to catch up.

"I don't get it Mister Kane, what'll happen if the Burners blow up the missile before it reaches Motorcity?" Tooley rubs his noggin to ask this question of the Burners blowing up the missile before it goes into Motorcity's entrance.

"Good question Tooley, they would shoot it down…if it didn't have something they want strapped on. And knowing Chilton, he doesn't have the guts or the stomach to kill a helpless creature." Kane continued to show a sly & confident smile in knowing that even Mike Chilton wouldn't hurt an innocent creature, be it human or an animal that was stuck in the cross fire.

"Oh, now I get it." Tooley nodded off dumbly in understanding this…he thinks.

"Clock's ticking Chilton, what's it gonna be…your city or the life of a pig…this was something I taught you about making hard choices." Kane remarked off to say, all in having this action be shoved right into the Burners faces.

"Oh, Mister Kane, another missile is getting ready to fire off!" Tooley stated in looking at something to know, another missile will be firing soon…

"Another missile….I didn't authorize another missile firing?" Kane raised a suspicious eyebrow in hearing this, he never said to fire a second missile after the first one with a pig strapped on.

"Oh…really?" Tooley raised an eyebrow in being lost now.

Kane was concern in what he heard to shove Tooley away to open another holo-screen to show…what was about to unfold…

* * *

 **WHERE THE PINE TWINS ARE?**

"POWwwvhmmm…" Suddenly a missile was launched out of the building, only this was colored pink with sparkles, & had a pink image on it. And riding on it, were two familiar kids screaming…

"YEeeehaaahhhh!" Mabel screamed loudly to cheer like a cowboy on a rowdy.

"WAAAAaaaughhh!" Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs as he & his sister held onto rods as they were blasted off.

"Come on Soos!" Wendy called to the guy nearby to get in their rides.

"Right behind yah Wendy!" Soos responded off in hearing that to follow.

Soon Wendy & Soos left to follow the Pine Twins flying through the air. Wasn't long before the strangely pig decorative missile caught up to the missile with the actual pig strap to it.

"Oink! Oink!" Waddles called out in noticing who was coming.

"Don't worry Waddles, Mama's Comin'!" Mabel issued off to say in pulling out an extra sweater to tie the sleeves of their missile's rod with the other missile to keep them together.

"Okay, Mabel, you free Waddles, I'm gonna try to cross wire this missile." Dipper stated in what he was gonna be doing next here, as he opened a panel to spark some wires.

"Grrr…./Snap!" Mabel used her teeth on the straps holding the pig before she broke them.

"Oink-Oink!" Waddles was overjoyed when Mabel hugged him.

"Ha-ha! I missed you too." Mabel smiled to say in hugging her little piggy. "WAaaugh!" Then she yelps from almost losing balance from the missiles shifting movement.

"Hang on! I just change their course." Dipper explained this in what he's done now.

Without warning, the missile with the pig image pulled the other missile off course to make a U-turn. Below, the other Burners had just cleared off some Kanebots to notice…what was going on above.

"Ugh, guys…is it me, did a second missile, just made the other missile, turn around?" Dutch asked off in seeing something happened that they weren't expecting.

"No, according to this…someone used a rope line to tie that missile, & used the second one to act like a guiding missile for it." Chuck stated in checking the green holo-screen that revealed the digital layout of what happened now.

"So wait, which of us did what now? And why was it painted with a pig with glitter?" Texas raised an eyebrow to ask a good question here.

"Hey you guys, we to have follow them. Dipper & Mabel are on it." Wendy's avatar head appeared with Soos to inform the Burners of what was going on.

"What! What were they thinking?" Julie yelps in having heard this to not believe it.

"Talk later, for now….lets Follow That Piggy Missile!" Soos issued off in seeing they got a missile to follow with a pig logo on it.

"Well now I've heard it all." Mike Chilton stated in hearing it, but still had a hard time believing it.

The Burners all followed Wendy & Soos in trailing after the missiles. And speaking of which, the missiles were heading straight for the same missile building they came from: & the Pine Twins were still on one of them with the pig they rescued.

"Okay Mabel, we're guiding this back from where it started. Once it impacts, we'll jump off a few seconds early to get away from the explosions." Dipper explained this to his sister in what the plan was.

"Good thing I decided to paint this missile in honor of Waddles. Isn't that right boy?" Mabel smiled to say this while cuddling her pig.

"Okay Mabel, where are the parachutes…we got less then a minute before we hit the building." Dipper stated in seeing how close they are coming up, time to bail out.

"Oops, I knew I forgot something when I was giving this thing some sparkles?" Mabel widen her eyes in realizing she forgot to bring the parachutes before they took off.

"You Forgot!? Mabel, it's a 300 foot DROP!" Dipper yelps in realizing what his sister did that could jeopardize the whole thing of them surviving.

"No worries bro., I have an alternate solution!" Mabel issued off to say this with a positive attitude which worried Dipper of what his sister came up with.

Seconds were ticking before Dipper was screaming as he, Mabel & Waddles leaped out of the missiles. What Mabel gave the two were two sweaters which she tied together to create parachute sweaters; as unreal as it gets in how that works. Then as the two were scattered & the sweaters began to come loose, as the kids were descending, they were picked up in two cars that leaped with open hatch doors to catch them: Dipper fell in with Soos while Mabel & Waddles fell in Wendy's ride.

"Few…Thanks for the save Soos." Dipper signed with relief that Soos got him in that stunt.

"You kidding me Dipper, I practiced doing that extreme car jump thing technique in plenty of video games, just never tried it in real life until now." Soos exclaimed to say with a smile on his face in wanting to try that move since he did it in video games.

"Is everyone okay?" Mike's avatar head appeared, asking if all those were present & well.

"We're all good, Waddles thinks so too, don't you boy?" Mabel smiled happily to say in waving Waddles' hooves.

"Oink-Oink!" Waddles made pig noises as if responding to the question.

"Alright, then I think it's time we leave when we're not so welcome." Mike stated off in seeing they best book it where they are not welcome.

"Roger that, lead the way." Wendy issued to say in willing to follow.

With that, all of the Burner cars began to put it into overdrive & ride out of the area. Leaving nothing behind but the smoking & burning building in their wake.

* * *

 **BACK AT KANECO TOWER**

Those in Kane's office saw the whole thing, of the missiles impacting & exploding to destroy the missile facility building. And with the Burner cars driving on out of the scene.

"No! NOOOO! How could this have happened?" Kane protest out loud in rage in what just happened.

"Simple, it did." Tooley pointed off to say that the missile plan blew up in their faces, at least on a screen that is.

"GRrrrrr…" Kane was losing his patience to almost attack the lumberhead when… "Wait, what's this…Monitor 4, Enlarge." He noticed something odd that perk his interest a bit.

The system did as it was told, to enlarge the other missile. Afterwards, it was showing what there was…images of the Pine Twins: Dipper & Mabel, riding on the missile to rescue the pig.

"Children! My plan came apart because of children?" Kane raised an eyebrow in not believing that two kids rode a missile to save some pig; it's unthinkable.

"Wow, I guess anybody can be a Burner if there isn't an age restriction?" Tooley scratched his head from randomly thinking what was going on here.

"Wait a second, what's that the kid has on his back?" Kane pondered to enlarge the screen to reveal a golden object or two in the kid's backpack. "No…could it be?" He gasped in what he was seeing & suddenly believing now.

"What is it Mister Kane." Tooley asked in not following what got his boss so stump.

"According to the instruments, that kid with the hat was carrying two unknown sources of energy we were searching for." Kane explained this as the instruments reveal two glowing golden journals from Dipper's backpack.

"Oh yeah, those glowy book things!" Tooley exclaimed in slowly catching up on what the topic was…for his simple mind. "Wow, guess he's into books?" He guessed in thinking Dipper likes to carry around books a lot.

"Chilton would never leave that much power in the hands of a child. There must be something I'm not seeing?" Kane rubs his chin to think, as this action was so unlike Mike Chilton to leave such power in some kid's hands; it makes no sense. "But whatever it is, it's given me an idea?" He crack a sly crin in having come up with something when thinking about this topic.

"An idea?" Tooley responded confused, as he's unsure what it is.

"If they find the third source of energy, then I might know 'precisely' who to target to collect them all." Kane smiled off in showing a sneaky expression in having figured out a move he can do. "You made a slip up Chilton, & I'm gonna exploit it when you least expect it…" He stated in knowing precisely, what to do when the time comes.

The scene darkens around now, as Kane has come up with a plan that can help him 'seize' what he wants, when it all comes together…

* * *

 **LATER ON**

 **BACK AT BURNER HQ!**

The scene opens to the garage of the Burners hangout, & everyone sat around some tables. And then approaching them was Jacob who had a plate full of something to serve. And by serve, I mean something that hardly looks like food to normal folks' view.

"Heard what you kids did, gotta say, that was a gutsy move by far. So here's some grub to celebrate." Jacob issued off to say in presenting something for all to dig in; course some were slow while only Texas & Soos made a move until…

"Oink-Oink! Gruph-Gruph…" Suddenly Waddles leaped up to the table to start gulping down Jacob's strange looking green glop food without worry.

"Hey! Save some for the REST of us!" Texas protest in seeing someone eat their hard earn grub.

"Actually, I'm good." Chuck slowly stated with a smile in not minding.

"Yeah, if the pig can eat my portions, then I won't complain." Dutch smiled off that it spares him from digesting whatever grub Jacob makes.

"Oh, suit yourselves dudes." Soos stated to say while eating the meal.

"So, you think Waddles came here by accident?" Wendy asked Dipper in how the pig from the Mystery Shack ended up here in this game world.

"Most likely, maybe the device was still active while we're here, & pulled Waddles in for being close." Dipper whispered back in stating what was the answer to the problem.

"Don't matter to me, cause now I have my special soul mate to keep me company." Mabel smiled joyful to hug her slobbered pig like a kid in a candy store.

"Your soulmate is a pig?" Jacob asked off in bringing another plate serving of his food. "Hugh, kids today… what will they say & come up with next?" He signed in not figuring out what kids of today even do.

As Jacob was leaving as those that can stomach his cooking & food ate, Julie & Mike were watching from nearby while having their own discussion.

"Hey Julie, you okay?" Mike asked in noticing Julie seem distracted.

"I'm fine, it's just…what happened back when Kane fired that missile we couldn't take down? Would we have resorted to an alternative?" Julie stopped herself short on the last thing she said, unsure how the answer would be.

"I know the feeling, saw through to know we never take a shot at a living creature…even if that creature was just a pig." Mike nodded with a firm expression in how taking out one life to save many, tough call to make.

"Heh, I'm just glad we didn't roast him." Julie slightly laughed a bit to make such a joke.

"Weeeeeek!" Then Waddles began to go a bit crazy that caused everyone to stop & look at the upset pig.

"Waddles, what's wrong?" Mabel held Waddles that was reacting weirdly. "Okay, which of you said something mean about pigs?" She sternly asked in who did what to upset her piggy.

"Don't look at me! Texas was stuffing himself with food!" Texas protest in stating he did no wrong.

"Me too!" Soos stated to also agree there.

"Exactly what mean thing was said?" Dutch asked in being curious to hear this out.

"Stuff that is insulting & mortally woundful on a pig's soul, especially when you talk about cooking him." Mabel lectured those here on what they must not do that will upset her poor pig.

"There, there Mabel, no one is gonna eat Waddles." Dipper signed to pat his sister's back to calm her down, no one is gonna do any harm on Waddles.

"Yeah, they do, & they'll have to deal with you." Wendy made a sly smile in stating this other fact even the Burners better beware of.

There was a small laughter that followed up there while many were just enjoying the company, & the snorting of a pig. Mike & Julie watch how that all happened & how it all at least came to a nice conclusion.

"Okay….guess we better treat our new little friend different. And maybe not eat anything…pork related in front of him." Mike slowly stated in seeing they best make sure, Waddles isn't around to see them eat anything that might related to a distant cousin that got put on the menu.

"Hey Mike, besides that…do you think what those two did was too dangerous? Even if it was to save something they cared about?" Julie asked Mike a tough question that she had trouble figuring out.

"Well sure, heck even I'm shocked by that action." Mike shrug off to lightly state this, before continuing. "But also, I understand it was a tough call to make. When I was force to destroy a home where people lived in, I had to help save as many as I could even if it meant turning my back on realizing what working with Kane brought." He explained this matter of understanding how it feels to protect something even if the risk is great.

"Still, lets try to be careful…for their sake as much as our own." Julie simply asked this in just making sure the Pine Twins don't get in over their head.

"Jules, relax…whatever comes our way, we'll handle it like always." Mike smiled to say this much in what they'll do.

Julie smiled as the two went off to join the others as Waddles ran off with Jacob's spoon as he chase after the pig. Mabel ran after Waddles, only for the pig to run under her to give her a piggy back ride & Dipper yelped when he got ran over by them. Everyone just laugh at the sight, it was gonna be interesting having a pig be apart of the Burners crew, who knows what interesting fun times they'll have; that remains to be seen as everything fades out…

* * *

 **NOTES:** The new rides appearing here, Wendy's Override  & Soos' Overhaul & description are related to two character robots from Transformers Cybertron TV Series.

The scene events with the missiles are a little reference to Big Guy & Rusty & from the Mask TV Series of those that rode on explosives & got off before they exploded afterwards.

Well this chapter is done, now it's time for the next one. In next chapter, the Burners learn where the third & final Journal is, but it's in possession by someone with style: The Duke Of Detroit! When the Mystery Shack gang meets the guy living in a mansion, the Duke pays close attention to them, seeing they are Mike Chilton's NEW Burners & In-Training bunch. But when the gang try to acquire Journal #1, the Duke smiles in deciding that if the Burners want what he's got, they're gonna have to play by his rules. Just what sort of crazy stuff will the gang have to do to win? Stay tune to find out…


	6. Chapter 06: Here Come, THE DUKE!

Greetings viewers, time to start the New Year of 2018 with a new chapter! Get ready to ENVIVISION some fun & exciting stuff of this Gravity Falls & Motorcity CROSSOVER! Also, I'll probably have likely 3 more chapters to make before this story is COMPLETED! So till then, lets ride this ride all the way through, enjoy…

* * *

 **Chapter 06: Here Come, The DUKE!**

 **BURNERS GARAGE**

We take another look at a familiar Burner Garage, as everyone was just hanging out. Julie & Wendy chatted about some stuff, Mike was polishing his car, Dutch was tricking out his ride, while near a table…Texas, Soos & Mabel were having a serious stare off.

"Okay, you two ready for this?" Texas asked this as if preparing for a big mission.

"I was BORN ready!" Mabel issued off in not holding any barrels down.

"Dude, I am ready, willing, & able to perform this task." Soos proclaimed as if nothing was gonna stop him even if one tried.

"Then lets go…in three…two…one…" Texas started a countdown before…it arrived by an overlapping shadow…

"Dig in!" Jacob was seen as the overlapping shadow, as he served another of his large portions of strange food servings.

Then without warning, the three were chowing, gulping, swallowing, & so many other ways to eat the large portion of strange food that not many could stomach. And as they were trying to out due the other, the rest just watch with some interest, others disturb reaction.

"Man, seeing them gorge themselves out like that, is weird, & a bit disturbing." Dutch raised an eyebrow in not believing Texas talked those two into an eating competition: & with Jacob's food no less.

"Nothing says pass the time like now." Mike Chilton stated in seeing the commotion, & thinking everybody needs something to pass the time once in a while.

"Ugh, can you believe those guys?" Julie rolled her eyes in seeing how some folks can eat like that & chow down such….unhealthy portions.

"Hey, you want weird, you should see what my family does for the holidays. That, is weird." Wendy smirked off slyly to comment what her family does on holidays back home.

"Guys-Guys!" Dipper was seen coming in with Chuck as if sounding excited about something.

"We did!" Chuck cheered off with a smile across the face.

"Did what?" Mike raised an eyebrow in not knowing what the fuss was.

"Oh, did the little dude grow his first chest hair. Ah that takes me back, course I think it was longer then last month?" Texas exclaimed in what to think while trying to recall when his first man's hair started to grow.

"What, no! I don't have one…ugh, yet?" Dipper slightly blush while trying to make some excuse, about half & half.

"Well then Chuck must have grown a man's chest hair?" Texas stated off in making this puzzling conclusion.

"Okay, what is it with you & chest hairs?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in seeing Texas trying to start something no one can follow.

"What! It's a sense of manhood, right?" Texas replied off in thinking that everyone needs to experience it, it's a guy thing.

"Okay, can we please just ignore the disgusting subject of our body's hair, & focus!" Chuck slightly felt disturb & decided to change the discussion now.

"So if it's not hair stuff related to where guys grow a lot more facial hair, then what is it?" Mabel asked in sounding curious as she was slowly scarfing down her food with Soos.

"Guys, it's the last journal we need. We got a location!" Dipper stated to say in what the news was about.

"Seriously?" Wendy asked in sounding happy to hear this.

"Dude, that is fantastic!" Soos exclaimed in thinking that's the best thing to hear.

"Way to go Chuck." Mike patted Chuck's back on having found what their new friends were looking for.

"Well the real thanks goes to Dr. Hudson, with the two energy signatures of the two we have, triangulating the last one was no breather." Chuck smiled off to blush a bit while stating he can't take all the credit.

"Ugh, anyone get this weirdo chat happening here?" Texas raised an eyebrow in seeing he's lost in what this conversation is about science stuff.

"So, where is it?" Julie asked in liking to hear where the final journal is.

"Well you see? Good News was where we managed to find it, & luckily it's close by somewhere in Motorcity." Chuck shrug off to explain the first matter that the location, is somewhere close in their neck of the woods.

"Great, so where is it? Hopefully not in the Terras hands like the last one." Mike smiled a bit to say while briefly hoping to not have another weird plant mutation fight after the last one.

"Nope, but somewhat just the same." Chuck stated off while sounding more slightly excited about the news he's revealing.

"Chuck, what are you…" Mike raised an eyebrow in sensing something was up.

"And here comes where the Bad News steps in? The last journal is located in this area, which just so happens to be the property of…the Duke." Chuck signed to show a hologram image showing a map out of Motorcity, & the target in question was found…in the Duke's Territory.

Hearing that name, the other Burners knew what this meant, & as for the Mystery Shack Gang, they could tell…another serious event was about to be underway…

* * *

 **NEW LOCATION: THE DUKE'S MANOR**

The scene shifts over towards a strange building in a weird location. A gaudy red & gold manor that sits atop a hill over a junkyard. The Burners had parked their cars at the bottom area of the hill, as they exit their rides to start walking up the hill steps.

"Wow, this guy sure lives it up fancy, hugh?" Soos replied off in seeing the Duke's mansion was quite a place.

"Hugh, you know…the location of the mansion on a hill reminds me of someone we know that lives in such a place?" Dipper thought this a bit in recalling someone they know who lives in an area almost similar to this location.

"Probably Pacifica, I heard her mention that plenty of times about how rich her family is." Mabel rolled her eyes in recalling a rich girl from Gravity Falls that lives in a mansion on top of a hill spot.

"So, you gonna give us the scoop about this guy?" Wendy asked the other Burners in what they are about to deal with here.

"He's better known as The Duke Of Detroit. And the guy is strange as they come. And Bad News if you mess with him the wrong way." Dutch pointed out with a serious tone about if folks go poking around with The Duke, it won't be pretty.

"Yeah, that guy has it all made, the fortune, the bodyguards, & weaponry, even a large collection of cars." Chuck stated in how The Duke has everything to live it up rich & holding a seat of power over Motorcity.

"How many we talking about?" Dipper rasied an eyebrow in not knowing how many cars could one guy own.

"You'll see, just hope we can handle this on a more peaceful term?" Mike pointed off to say with a firm, but calm tone.

Suddenly, a fleet of henchmen appeared in a row from flipping around, many were males to females, all wearing the same chauffeur uniform: black boots, pants, sleeve coat, white shirt underneath, red ties, & hats.

"Wow, somebody must really love hats? Heh, they got that chauffeur thing down." Soos stated with a smile in thinking these guys must really love wearing the same hat styles to match the outfits.

"Looks like you came for a visit?" A woman's voice was heard behind the group which caused some to flip out & see who it was.

Then someone stood out that was different from the rest, a red head with a thick Eastern Seaboard accent (New Jersey or New York), & know by the Burners as the loyal right-hand lady to the Duke: No. 2.

"Who's she?" Mabel whispered this to Julie on any info on this person who was blowing pink bubblegum.

"Not really sure, she was always called No.2 by the Duke?" Julie whispered back to give some details she could spare.

"Follow me." No.2 instructed the group to follow her, as the Burners & Mystery Shack Gang just obliged to obey.

After approaching the structure & pushing open the mansion's doors, the Mystery Shack Gang got a big surprise in what was waiting for them to see. The interior is decorated with many larger than life portaits of someone who owns the building, & includes a car show floor for different model types, including many limos, as well as a karaoke stage up front.

"Woah, look at this stuff?" Dipper exclaimed in amazement

"Woah, hey guys, remember to stay together!" Mike concernly tried to warn the new members to not go too far away.

The Mystery Shack Gang saw the limos & saw there were even some that stretch so far, it was unreal…

"Wow dudes, that is so wrong!?" Soos clap his cheeks in thinking this was so beyond imagining.

"Yeah, they're all so wrong? They're like, super long!" Mabel held her head in never seeing anything of a row of stretch limos, not even Percifica has something like that in her rich family

"Okay, easy there guys, lets take this one step at a time." Wendy stated in seeing how bewildered the group was to see such extraordinary vehicles.

"They Don't Make Them Like THAT Anymore?!" Spoke out a loud & excted voice that caught everyone's attention.

On the kararote stage, firework show sparkles were seen, then the henchmen leaped around to make a row. As someone rose up from a hidden floor compartment with a lot of show flares & then leaped backwards to SPLIT his legs & slowly moved up. No.2 came to place a red cape with gold fur on the shoulders & stretch to the waist on the guy as he held his arms out that released more indoor flares. Everyone was a bit absorbed by this, until…

"HEY!" He turned around to approach everyone & up close to Mike. He was taller than Mike & has light skin & brown hair that has been partially colored blond. He has a beard & always wears red-tinted sunglasses. He wears a bright red tracksuit ensemble with a huge chain that has his name stamped on it. He also wears white gators, a black shoulder pad, & fingerless gloves. He often carries a gold cane with a giant ruby on top which he can electrify at will. This was it, this was the Duke Of Detroit, the uber rich, uber hammy overlord of Motorcity with an intense love for cars. And is said that the only thing crazier than the Duke of Detroit himself is his temper.

Then at this moment, clapping was heard as everyone turns to see who it was, & it was a happy-go-lucky Soos doing it. When he was almost done, everyone wondered what he was doing.

"Wow, say what you want, but this guy sure knows how to put on a show?" Soos clapped a bit while smiling a goofy way to comment on the Duke's way on putting on a show with flare.

"Why thank you, my large, round…" The Duke smiled to take in the praise while studying Soos from a distant. "Questionable friend?" He paused briefly to see the '?' logo on Soos to clarify the rest on describing the large guy.

"Just Soos will do." Soos stated off happily in what the Duke can call him.

"Soos, will isn't that a funny & odd so-so name?" The Duke raised an eyebrow in finding that name, to be a strange one indeed. "So tell me Chilton, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" He slipped around all smooth & groove to approach Mike Chilton, to see what he was doing around here.

"We're here looking for something." Mike started off with a simple straight to the matter topic on their arrival here.

"Ahahah, of course, the whole thing about being free to get any parts you want from my junkyard?" The Duke laughed a bit off plainly in recalling how the Burners are allowed access to all the junkyards without him interfering. "So then why are you IN here, if what you want is OUT there? Hmm?" He made a sly smile in making a fair point, what does Mike & his gang, want what's inside the Duke's Mansion.

"Well it's cause Chuck's doo-hicky-thingy said it was here in this place, so we came to take it off your hands. So what do you say?" Texas blurted thi8s off without having thought it through & just gave away precious information.

"I say….you have some explaining to do?" The Duke narrow his eyes in seeing something is going on to leave in out of the loop. "Cause it sounds to me, like I have something…which you want?" He spins around to sing in his cane's mike with them echo sounds in the background like a rocker.

"Look Duke, I'll cut straight to it. Did you, or did you not, happen across anything unusual lately?" Mike made a serious face to just ask the real question for the guy to answer.

"It's a junkyard Mike, there's ALWAYS something unusual I find here? And all to repair cars to add them to my collection." The Duke moved around to smile in stating his pride & passion about when you live in a junkyard, you find parts, & fix cars as a hobby.

"Actually, we were hoping it was a book. Like a journal." Mabel blurted this out suddenly, &…

"Mabel….ssshhh!" Dipper hushed his sister for speaking too much.

"Hmm…a book you say?" The Duke heard that to think for a moment, then… "Does it look like…THIS ONE!" He announced forth in style to give a little hand motion sign.

Then on the Duke's signal, from a red curtain rising, appeared something in a glass case: a glowing gold book. The Mystery Shack Gang instantly recognized it as another book they seen before, & with the Number '1' logo on it This was Journal # 1, the first before Journal # 2 & Journal # 3.

"A fabulous treasure, it not only glows golden, but it has the Number '1' logo on it. And who better to be NUMBER ONE, then yours truly?" The Duke proclaimed with a smile in seeing this was something to marvel at as it was a rare treasure.

"Gee, thanks for saving us the trouble of looking for it Duke, so let Texas handle in carrying it." Texas stated in seeing the prize, & was about to walk forth when….

"HOLD IT!" The Duke stopped Texas with his hand held up to say 'STOP' before the macho-man. "And just what do you think your doing?" He tip his shades to question what Texas thinks he's doing right now.

"Ugh…." Texas was thinking it through, very…VERY slowly as if not having any thoughts over the matter.

"Did I say you could have it? NO!" The Duke protest out with a stern, but firm tone on what those here want; the glowing book he has. "Do you even have something to trade of equal value, no!?" The Duke asked that if the group wants it, that have to trade it with something just as nice.

"Well gee, I can give you my collection of scrap Kanebot parts if you like?" Texas smiled off in saying he can give his collection of busted robot stuff to the guy.

"As I said, trade with EQUAL Value? Cause even I can tell this baby packs a WHOLE lot of energy, it can keep my place running smoothly for years on end." The Duke turn away to quote off the matter the glowing Journal # 1 was special & he sees a lot of potential use for it's energy source it's emitting.

"You sure, your passing up a sweet deal?" Texas asked in trying to haggle the guy.

"He said he doesn't want your junk Texas?" Dutch rolled his eyes in seeing Texas not get the issue, no one wants to trade a rare energy source for busted robot junk.

"Look Duke, that book isn't even yours, it's a journal that belongs with these guys." Julie pointed to the Mystery Shack Gang in saying who has the rights to claim the book as their own.

"Hmmm…" The Duke looked to those that were more around the new faces with the Burners. "That reminds me, why did you bring some new friends to our party Chilton? Even brought kids along? Running a tourist attraction of exploring…" The guy smiles off to say this much in what was Mike's gain, & then pose with his mike close & spotlights shine on him. "The DUKE OF DETROIT'S MANOR….Owwww…" He made a loud cheer like a rock star on stage of those that wanna see a man that's a star.

"Hey, we're not just some tourist group, we're also Burners!" Wendy narrow her eyes in stating of who they really are.

"Yeah, ALL of us!" Mabel profess with the same determine expression.

"Well technically, us two are still….cough, Burners-In-Training." Dipper sheepishly rubbed his back neck to state he & his sister, are only in-training new Burners.

"Say what now?" The Duke looked down to the group & the Pine Twins, then looked to Mike with some frowny expression. "Oh, I see how it is? You come barging in, showing that your running a 'Hiring Aid' to recruit more numbers into your gang to overwhelm my own?" The Duke protest out loudly in seeing what the big deal was going down here. "But-Hahaha, I have to say, inviting children into the mix, that's some dangerous fireworks your playing with Chilton?" He crack a smile to laugh in finding it funny, Mike Chilton of the Burners, is even recruiting kids to join his band; how ironic.

"Hey, they've proven themselves they can handle things. And until they get home, we made them honory Burners." Mike sternly spoken in defending the honor of those on his team to welcome those to the mix.

"Yeah, & besides, that glowing journal is the last thing we need to complete the ones we got." Soos pointed off to blurt out which caused Dipper to slap his forehead, that was not suppose to be said out loud.

"I'm sorry, did you my round, chubby friend, say complete…as in, there's more then one?" The Duke asked off in puzzlement upon what he heard, before seeing all was quiet. "Tell you what, why not show me, & I'll give it some thought?" He made a sly smile to see if maybe, he can work something out…if the group shows him what THEY have got to want what he has.

Dipper signed in knowing that in order for the Duke to give them the glowing book peacefully, they have to play along. So Dipper removed his backpack to open & pull out two more glowing books: Journal # 2 & 3\. The Duke was almost astounded by this before his gaping mouth turn into a smile.

"Well-well, so the Burners are into collecting mysterious book objects, & mine's the final piece to your collection. Isn't that ironic?" The Duke slyly smiled to say in now getting the complete picture, of what's going on around here.

"Duke, you don't know what you have, these things could be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands." Mike stated in trying to warn the Duke that whoever has these glowing books that contain unknown amounts of limitless energy, any villain would come after them for their own twisted purpose.

"Yeah, even Kane went after these guys to take the one they have before losing the other two." Chuck pointed out how the Mystery Shack Gang had the journals, but lost them while Kane himself was after them.

"Kane you say, hmmm….Well now, perhaps…in the goodness of my heart, I'll give you this last journal." The Duke thought about this before happily smiling to say this surprising matter.

"Oh, glad to see you came around to…" Texas smiled proudly in about to move until…

"If…you can earn it!" The Duke held up his cane to proclaim the topic in his conclusive matter.

"Earn it! How?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in thinking the Duke must have something nasty up his sleeve here.

"Just a fair competition, very simple even for a slow-witted person to not get far behind." The Duke shrug off to simply say that it's a competition anyone can follow through.

"Mike…maybe we should…?" Julie was about to think this was a bad choice when…

"Alright Duke, what are the terms of this 'fair' competition?" Mike cuts in to accept the challenge, & wants to know how the game will be played.

"I propose we have FOUR events, if you can win all four of them, then I'll happily reward you the last chapter of this golden beauty here." The Duke smiled off to say that if Mike & his Burners win four events, then the golden glowing Journal # 1 is theirs.

"And what happens if we lose one?" Mike raised an eyebrow in what happens if they lose even one event.

"Why…I get your two journals to add to my own collection." The Duke smiled off proudly in seeing if the Burners can't win all four events, then he'll get the two glowing journals they have in their possession.

"What! No way, we can't agree to those terms." Mike yelps to protest off that there's no way they accept terms of losing one event, means they lose all the journals they worked hard to acquire up to this point.

"Come on man, you knew that as soon as he saw what we had, he come after them too." Chuck stated out to Mike that once the Duke knew they had two of the same energy source books, he would want them as they want his.

"Chuck's right, we want his for our own, now he's trying to work that against us." Dutch narrow his eyes in seeing how sly the Duke was to get something by such an underhanded means.

"Well if your afraid, then I guess we have nothing further to talk about." The Duke turn around, held his cane over his shoulders to easily walk out if no one will check in to his terms.

"Wait! Whatever you got cooked up, any one of us Burners will face it head on!" Mike head out his hand to issue that he & his teammates will beat whatever the Duke has planned.

"Any one of you?" The Duke had a hidden smile on his face before turning around to show his usual attitude. "That must be some faith you got?" He stated in seeing how much Mike has much faith in his team.

"I trust them, so…we'll do it. We win, we get your last Journal." Mike issued off that if they win, they get the last journal from the Duke; & no one gets to complain neither.

"And if I win, I get your two journals. The Winner gets the entire journal collection!" The Duke smiled in seeing however wins, gets the whole set of three amazing energy sources. "Shake on it?" He offered his right hand as a simple meres to seal the deal.

"Done & done…" Mike took the Duke's hand, & shook it as they made the deal which can't be broken.

"Mike, are you sure about this?" Dipper asked in not sure if that was a good idea.

"Relax kid, trust me. Me & the rest, we'll beat whatever the Duke's got planned. And get that journal." Mike smiled to rub the kid's hat to help ease tension, which Dipper which his hat, but smiled; he does trust Mike will pull through.

"Oh, before I forget, as the one who issued the challenge, I'll make the rules as followed. So only four Burners will compete & pick anyone to partake in one challenge, sounds fair?" The Duke proclaimed that since he was challenged, he'll decide on the rules of the four event while Mike's four person team will pick among themselves in who will partake.

"Sounds good, I'll pick out three & then…" Mike was about to say in getting this started by those he thinks can handle what come sup when…

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast….since it seems you'll pick out who you think should compete for anything, I propose something a little more…challenging! To make it more fair." The Duke cuts Mike off to say this with a sly smile in wanting to make things…different, but fair instead of Mike picking his four team members.

"Like…" Mike raised an eyebrow in wondering what the Duke was planning.

"Well since only four partaking can decide which challenge to partake in, it seems you'll go for someone who has the brains, the brawn, creativity, the illusion expertise, or someone of skill like yourself. Am I right?" The Duke continued to lay on a sly smile in looking from his shades at the Burners he referred to: Chuck, Texas, Dutch, Julie, even Mike, to know the Burners play with their strengths.

"What are you getting at?" Mike raised an eyebrow in not seeing what the Duke was up to….

"Well with the prize being this big, lets try to make things a little more interesting. The Burners I want to face the challenges, will be none…then those four there!" The Duke proclaimed forth to say before pointing his cane at four people across the room: Wendy, Soos, Dipper & Mabel.

"Wait, us!" Wendy yelped in having heard this right.

"Woah, really?" Soos asked off in not believing if that was true or not.

"Wait, you can't involve them?" Mike protest in trying to keep the new members from getting involve in this.

"You said & I quote Chilton: Any 'ONE' of us Burners will face it head on!" The Duke made a sly smile in repeating the words Mike used earlier. "Am I right?" He knew he was right, cause even Mike can't take back what he said.

"But they have nothing to do with you!? You can't just make them…" Julie was about to protest when…

"But Mikey here has faith in all of you, so…time to put his money where his mouth is?" the Duke cuts in to simply say this all smooth & easy going in how things work. "Or maybe, you don't have as much trust in your team as you say? Perhaps you should have chosen your words more carefully around some Rookie Members, hugh Chilton?" The Duke was just playing Mike in the palm of his hand to see how the Burners get by this.

"Mike, it's okay…we'll do it." Dipper steps up to smile to Mike to calm him, as they'll do this.

"Yeah, we'll face the challenges & win them all!" Mabel proclaimed with no fear in her voice.

"Are you crazy, you two are kids!?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in thinking that's a TERRIBLE idea.

"Hey, all the more reason…the Duke knows all your strengths & weakness, but he doesn't know much about us." Dipper pointed out that if anyone has a shot to catch the Duke off, it's him & his friends.

"Kid's got a point, while Texas love to take on any challenge, Texas thinks we'll have to leave this to the new guys & girls." Texas stated off to say something in which to many's surprise, was surprisingly a solid sound point.

"Wow, that is actually a straight & intelligent comment?" Chuck raised an eyebrow in not believing someone like Texas even suggest that.

"Alright Duke, hope your ready to lose to our new team mates?" Mike slowly started off with a smile on hisw face, leaving victory, in the hands of the new members of the Burners.

The Duke silently smiled in thinking this will be easy, as he snapped his fingers to signal his own crew…to start preparing things. As everything goes dark as what happens next in the next few minutes, will be quite a show to see…

* * *

 **1** **ST** **ROUND: BRAINS VS THE MACHINE!**

The scene opens to an area where it was a table between two sides. While the Burners watch from the corner, they saw the Mystery Shack Gang closer to the table. But from the Duke's side, entering with flashes of light, was a surprise to those that didn't expect it…a ROBOT! Yes, it was a white bot half the size of the Duke to his chest point, rectangule limbs of feet, legs, arms, & a square chest with a neon screen. Other then his robotic crane claws for hands, he appeared to have a rectangule head but it's melted as if melted metal to ruin a neon screen for the face. So the face of square pixel red mouth & yellow eyes are seen there.

"Get Ready! The 1st Round will be Brainer for those with the know-how!" The Duke announced forth in what those partaking are about to compete in. "So up first will be - Cyborg Dan!" He pointed his cane off at the robot to give him an introduction.

" **I Am Cyborg Dan!** " The robot self-introduced himself in a robotic way of a disco remix tone.

"If one of you can solve an equation problem given by the latest of robotic problem solving, you win this round. So, any takers?" The Duke smiled off to await of any takers that are willing to partake in the challenge.

"Oh wow dudes, I'm feeling a little nervous?" Soos stated from feeling a bit uneasy about this now.

"Relax Soos, I know math can be an old achy in the head. Since Dipper likes to quiz me." Mabel pointed off in trying to be positive, as she knows her brother is the smart one of the twins.

"Not just that Mabel, but the guy we have to beat is a Robot. I mean, check out those features." Soos pointed off in referring to Cyborg Dan, seeing he's like a disco moving & talking robot to such a simple guy like him.

"Yeah, Robot Dan has it all!" The Duke smiled off to brag about what this robot he's invested was to have.

" **Except my face. My face got melted off, & now…I have to live like this…every…single…waking…moment.**" Cyborg Dan pointed to his melted head frame, as he exclaimed how he felt unhappy about it.

"Mike, I know you trust us to handle ourselves, but can any of them compete with some equation problem?" Chuck stated off in thinking this might be hard for the new guys & girls to start off against a machine for a problem equation match.

"What's the big deal, it's just math?" Texas raised an eyebrow in not seeing anything wrong with that.

"Maybe for you it's basic math, which you probably can't count that high?" Dutch rolled his eyes in knowing that Texas can't possibly count as well as have a hard time to spell.

"Hey, I can count…1…ugh….give me a second?" Texas protest to say before suddenly feeling stump on what comes next.

"But it's the type of math the Duke will dish out, & he sent in his robot to give out a problem against those guys?" Dutch pointed off that the major problem will be what the Duke has Cyborg Dan to give as an equation problem.

"Normally this might be Chuck's game, but who else might…?" Julie was thinking this might be too hard for their new friends, but…

"Relax Julie, I think I might know who's going in." Mike smiled in seeing who was gonna most likely take this challenge.

"Alright guys, I'll go." Dipper issued forth in stepping in.

"You sure Dipper?" Wendy asked in not knowing if Dipper will be alright against a calculating robot.

"No problem, after all, I do tend to do a bit of math problem solving during my brief breaks." Dipper smiled to tell Wendy that he will be fine, he's smart, heck, he even does a bit of math work to help his brain out.

"It's true, he does." Mabel replied off in agreeing on that topic.

"Go for it Dipper!" Soos cheered for Dipper as he goes in.

"And we have a Challenger! And it's…" The Duke was announcing before the challenger was…Dipper. "Wow, a kid with a cape in the first round? Looks like early curtains for the Burners….or can they pull a win?" He smiled off in thinking either this will be over soon, or if Dipper thinks he can win; either way will be a sight to behold.

" **It seems you are looking down on me, because I'm a busted machine?** " Cyborg Dan stated in seeing this kid thinking he can beat him, he's being looked down on. " **Well then kid, prepare to be school! Oh-yah! Uh-Huh!** " He issued off in about to show Dipper, who is the man.

"Hmmm…" Dipper narrows his eyes in about to begin.

"Let the challenge begin!" The Duke announced as all prepare for this event, boy vs. machine.

" **I take in 1,000 Arcade Coins per day. Knowing that my purse is full, & taking into account a coin's weight, ho much gold do I lose per month?**" Cyborg Dan showed a purse he has with him & arcade coins to play arcade games, & wanted Dipper to figure out, the amount he gets per day & how much he loses in a month.

There was a deep mood of silence, as that was a very hard thing to figure out for those that don't have a high IQ. The other Burners felt the tension in the air, The Duke smiled slyly in wondering if a 12 year old kid can even solve such a complicated math equation. Dipper was giving a stern focus expression, trying to calculate this stuff in his head, & then…

"Hmmm….the answer is 12,327 Arcade Coins exactly." Dipper responded off in having a deep moment to put the answer together. "And by the way, if you want my opinion, replace your purse." He made a sly smile to comment about the purse the cyborg was carrying, not precisely in fashion.

At that moment, Cyborg Dan was staring in stump, before running the calculations in his system. And when he came to his conclusion of rotating a 'O' for yes & 'X' for no, a flashing 'O' appeared in the chest. Then his face appeared to give an mean stare, the kid….he got the answer right.

" **You…Are Correct. That is what my calculations have determine.** " Cyborg Dan hated to admit it, but Dipper was right.

"YES!" Mike cheered to pump his fist in & out; Dipper did it.

"Huha…I Don't BELIEVE It!? He got it RIGHT?" Chuck laughed a bit with a hopeful smile that Dipper won the first event.

"Man, that was one tight moment." Dutch smiled a bit in finding that was a pretty close call to dodge.

"I'll say." Julie nodded to smile too, Dipper really got by okay on his own.

"Oh yeah, you go kid!" Texas cheered off loudly in giving a shout out on the kid's win.

As Dipper sat up from the table, he got hugged by his sister Mabel while Soos & Wendy joined in.

"Oh Dipper, you did it! You won!" Mabel happily spoke in how proud she was that her bro. won.

"Way to go Dipper!" Wendy rubbed Dipper's head in smiling at the guy's success.

"Dude, if your brain was bigger then your head, you could be like some…Brain-Kid! Heck, maybe Mister Pine could find an opening for you at the Mystery Shack." Soos stated off in feeling that was so cool, Dipper should be a strange mystery for Mr. Stanford Pines for the Mystery Shack.

"Gee, thanks you guys." Dipper was kind of blushing form all the attention he was getting; all he did was solve a problem equation, even if it was hard for most to determine.

" **I can't believe I lost, to a kid! Of by scans determine you are no more then twelve. Oh my Robotic Humanity!?** " Cyborg Dan moans & groans in utter shame in having lost against a mere 12 year old child, how could Dipper's mind be so smart for one so young.

"Well that was strangely unexpected?" The Duke showed a slightly dull expression to move his sunglasses up from how that event went down. "But enjoy it while you can kid, cause we're moving on to the next challenge. YAAAAh!" He issued off to return the sly smile as he made a loud cheer in what's gonna come next here.

* * *

 **2** **ND** **ROUND: CAN ONE STOMACH IT!?**

"Hope everyone's ready, the SECOND ROUND…Begins Here!" The Duke announced forth to all listening in on his mike. "Tell us kid, how'd it fill to win?" He turn to Dipper to hear his story.

"Um, well gee…it felt…great? Yeah, it felt great!" Dipper was a bit bashful before working up the courage to say this.

"Well good for you, cause now you partook, that leaves only your other three members left. So better choose who's gonna partake next." The Duke explained forth this with a sly smile that it's time someone else take part in what's to come.

"So…what is the next one?" Soos asked in sounding curious of what the next one's about.

"Oh don't worry, it's a simple contest…all you have to do, is eat." The Duke made a friendly face to state all one does…is eat.

"Eat? That's it?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in finding this hard to believe.

"That's right! Eat all the servings you can stomach to WIN!" The Duke issued forth that the contest will be to eat one's way to victory.

"So, who are we up against this time?" Mabel asked a curious question on who to face.

"Oh no one, actually, the serving I asked for is really something? So as a graceful offer, just finish the number of plates, & you win. Simple, right?" The Duke smile doff to state in trying to say all one has to do, is finish the number of plates to win.

"Hold on Duke, just what are you serving?" Mike spoke up in raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why the most outrageous meals this side of Motorcity has ever had the pleasure of basking. Bring it out Cyborg Dan!" The Duke humbly stated before signaling to have the prepared meal be brought forth.

Suddenly Cyborg Dan came in with a long rolling pate on fowl smelling, green rotting, & slightly mutated creatures served anyone could imagine.

" **It's an entire mutated plate of sea food. You have your choice of…** " Cyborg was stating out what was to be served, as he pointed to each unique food that was served. " **Three-Eyed Fish, Pig-Face Fish, Mutant Toad-Fish, Two-Headed Fish, & for dessert, Jellyfish Surprise!**" Each one from a Three-Eyed Fish & more, each one just as disturbing as the next to make anyone's face turn green of disgust…

"Woah…nasty!" Chuck yelps in seeing what was served did not look edible.

"Ugh, revolting…" Julie held her mouth to cover the smell from entering her nose.

"Wow, & I thought Jacob's food was hard to swallow?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in not believing anything could get any freakier then what Jacob cooks them up.

"Funny thing about that, this actually….came from your neck of the woods Burners." The Duke made a sly smile to point something out.

"Wait, our neck of the woods, you don't mean…" Mike raised an eyebrow in thinking…did this meal come from what he thinks it came from.

"Yes sir, this here is Jacob's SEAFOOD ARMAGEDON! A very rare delicacy to be sure upon ordering." The Duke proclaimed off loudly while humbly commenting on how one gets to see it.

"Sniff-sniff…Sniff….oh nelly, it's got an extra bit of spicy kick, hate to say this….but daddy Texas might have a hard time taking it? Probably cause last time I ate a platter, the old stomach wouldn't stop growling for a week." Texas sniffs the stuff

"Time for….the next round we call…CAN ONE STOMACH IT!" The Duke yelled this off to get a crowd rolling here. "So participants…Choose…Your…PLAYER!" He turn to the Mystery Shack Gang to see, who will go up next excluding Dipper who had a turn.

"Mike, what now….anybody that eats Jacob's cooking has a hard time handling it. Even Texas can't stomach THAT stuff!" Dutch asked their leader in what the plan is before anyone eats that revolting seafood of disgust.

"Yeah, I might eat a little of Jacob's cooking, but even my iron stomach has a limit." Chuck stated in what he likes to chow down, but only if he can handle it.

"I'm thinking, maybe those that can handle it would be Soos & Mabel…question is, who could go in there?" Mike thought it over to know only two others that could stomach such a meal.

"Wait, Mike…your not suggesting Mabel or Soos partake in this, I'm not sure if…" Julie was thinking that's crazy, one taste of that slope could be bad…

"Too late, one of them's going out." Texas cuts in to point at what's going on while they were chatting.

The Burners turn to see that the one going out was none other then Soos, what was the big gullible goof about to do marching off to his death…

"Alright, time for Soos to step in!" Soos issued forth in seeing it's time that he enters this.

"Soos, are you sure about this?" Dipper asked if the big guy can handle this meal of strange taste.

"Yeah dude, out of anyone, I can eat things a lot with this Big Belly of mine." Soos issued off that to him, he'll handle this without worry.

"Wow…The things this belly did if it could tell stories?" Mabel stated in studying Soos' belly as if it had stories to tell on what it ate.

"But Soos, you sure you'll be alright, that stuff looks more hard to swallow?" Wendy asked in still doubting if Soos could handle such a thing.

"This is my time, if anyone can take a bite out of this challenge…" Soos proclaimed in knowing that if anyone can do this thing… "It'll be me!" He made a serious gaze of his goofy eyes to take this chance.

"And we have our first victim, I mean challenger!" The Duke corrected himself as Soos took a set at the table. "And it's the big, round guy with the question mark? Question is, will he handle it?" He asked this off to anyone watching if Soos will stomach what's to come.

"You bet I can, order me up some of those things!" Soos issued off to say in ready to dig in.

"Well you can dish out the trash talk, but can you keep up? Let the Gorging…START!" The Duke slyly spoke off to say before signaling the start of the next event.

Now Soos was bracing himself as plate servings of this disturbing seafood was arriving. The guy was starting to chow down on the stuff like life was on the line.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…?

Hands reach out to grab the next sloop of a meal, but many of the Duke's Henchmen & some of Mike's friends had unpleasant reactions.

"Oh man, it's awful, I don't wanna watch." Dutch exclaimed in feeling like this was too much to see.

"Blurrggguh!" One of the Duke's men threw up on the floor from being disgusted.

"Okay….I'm feeling a little….Muurph….uneasy?" Chuck held his mouth as his face turn green, not able to stand watching.

"Mike, you're pretty sure about this being even normal?" Julie just had a blank & dreary look as if this was not even humane to watch.

"Um, I'll get back to you on that?" Mike also shared Julie's expression, as this was hard to swallow…for real!

"Ugh…Texas is gonna hurl a BIG…Huurgh…" Texas felt like he was about to lose his lunch, then….he cease & just swallowed it back down. "Ugh…No, Texas swallowed back up what Texas was gonna puke!?" He stated in having dodge the bullet, even though it made him look like he's turning green with sickness.

Even The Duke watched in almost sheer horror of what was happening, as if this was NOT suppose to be true. For the contender Soos, was on his last 17 plate as he took a mutated jelly fish, & opened his mouth to close it in. It looked like the guy wasn't gonna make it, then…HE SWALLOWED IT WHOLE! Now Soos just had his plain usual look, then let out a loud burp.

"Ahhh…you know, in my opinion? That probably needed more salt." Soos stated off to say this with a smile off his face on a suggestion.

"BUrrraugh…." Then without warning, even the Duke's best henchman No.2 threw up from unable to stomach this anymore.

"Uuugh!?" The Duke was left in utter motion of an open gaping mouth in not believing his own eyes that someone from the Burners team not only won: BUT ARE STILL ALRIGHT!?

"Alright Soos!" Mabel cheered for the man that eat his way to victory.

"Way to stuff it to them!" Wendy gave the big guy a thumbs up.

"How do you feel Soos?" Dipper asked with a smile on how Soos felt after he ate all that strange food.

"In truth, hmm…still a little room left? Hey, can we maybe get another round here?" Soos pat his belly in feeling that he could still goon, even treied to ask for more…

"Ugh…no…I think that will do? Burph…" The Duke held up his hand to say while covering his mouth from almost throwing up. "Cause I think The Duke's about to lose out his own lunch after seeing that?" He stated in trying to keep it together & not be seen as uncool. "Fifteen Minute break everyone!" He gave this out to give everyone a break, after witnessing such a horror show, anyone's appetite needs time to recover.

"Wohohooow….didn't see that, hugh guys…Guys?" Mike suddenly noticed that the other Burners were trying to not lose their lunch, but some puked in a nearby trash bin. "Yeah, I think everyone's gonna need a little rest after that?" He shrug off slightly in seeing this, will need some getting over before moving onto another event.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **ROUND: WRESTLE ARMS!**

After a brief break of recovering, it was time for the next event…

"Alright, next round is simple…it's the old Arm-Wrestling! And I'm picked out a bad boy to compete!" The Duke announced on his mike on the next challenge ahead. "And now, lets see who will enter the competition!" He spoke froth in who was gonna be competing now…

Now we see the Duke's big muscle guard on a table with his arm up, preparing for an arm-wrestling to commence. But then at this moment, the one that comes in to face him is not one anyone expected, for it was…Wendy!? Wendy got into position as she grip the guy's arm while preparing to go to.

"I'll try to go easy." Wendy stated with a sly confident expression.

"Huhuhuh…hahahaha, gotta give the little lady some credit if that don't make one laugh?" The Duke laughed it up in finding that one, to be a good joke if ever heard.

"Okay Mike, now the Duke's pulled off something that is a real problem." Julie stated in seeing this was just completely unfair.

"Yeah man, Wendy isn't a macho-figure." Dutch stated in seeing Wendy can't win in a feat of strength.

"Yeah, that's Texas' department! She'll get beat!" Texas stated in knowing he be alright with this, but not a girl.

"Mike, what do we do?" Chuck asked in how they can stop this, but…

"Hold on a minute guys, I think Wendy maybe more then just some pretty face." Mike stated with a confident smile as the others were unsure, as they just watch as it's too late to stop this now.

"Okay, I think that's enough fun for now, now…GO!" The Duke wiped away any tears of joy from laughing, before issuing the order…to start this event.

Suddenly without warning, Wendy threw her whole arm against the big henchman while moving her body a bit without her elbow leaving the table, & tossed the Duke's boy across the side as he crashed on the table. Now THAT left a surprise on everybody's faces in having expected the obvious to occur, instead, the direct opposite happen & teen girl Wendy won!

"I don't believe it!?" The Duke was looking like a deer in the headlights, three wins against impossible odds: how can this even be right?

Now Wendy got off before rejoin by Dipper & Mabel that were excited for their friend's win, even Soos was having goosebumps in what they witness.

"Wendfy that was AMAZING!" Dipper exclaimed in never having seen such a thing happen.

"Yeah, go Girl-Power!" Mabel cheered forth for when they did a fist-bump.

"How did you DO that? It's like you got super-powers at just the right time? Tell us, were you really this strong" Soos asked from not containing his excitement in how Wendy won that match without breaking a sweat.

"Actually the truth of it is, my dad once told me that strength tests like these aren't just about a match of who's the brawniest. There are skills to them." Wendy explained off in having to state the real truth of the matter when it came to test of strength especially in arm wrestling matches.

"Skills?" Dipper asked puzzled in hearing this.

"First, when you grab hands, you subtlety make it seem like you're not that strong." Wendy explained that on first appearances, you don't seem all that strong to a bigger, stronger opponent. "And the moment it starts, you use every joint in your body to focus the strength of every muscle in your body to your right arm like what I did & make it explode." She smiled to display how she pulled a win that caught her opponent off guard.

"WOW! I never knew there was a way to win against bigger & stronger guys." Mabel exclaimed from being excited by how she learn something new.

"It only works in arm-wrestling, but it can help you win a few good rounds." Wendy smiled a bit in how to handle using that move in certain times & places.

"Wow, I guess now, we're up three to four now." Soos stated in realizing the count was three wins, one more & they are done.

"So it seems?" The Duke spoke out to approach the Mystery Shack Gang. "You surprised me red, gotta say, it's a technique I wasn't prepared for?" He smiled to comment Wendy on what she did, it really made things liven up a bit. "So in respecting such a rare treat, the next challenge for the last member of your group, should be simple enough for a kid to do." He smiled to look down at Mabel, as he'll make sure the last & final challenge…is up for a little girl's speed.

* * *

 **4** **TH** **ROUND: GLIMMER SHINE!**

The last round of the event was here, as two competitors were by some sewing machines & materials with some clothing.

"Get ready for the hottest event of them all! Design something that SCREAMS…" The Duke announced forth to all those viewing this while he screamed this out loud. "The Duke Of Detroit! And here are our challengers!" He waved off that those partaking were No.2 & lastly, Mabel of the Mystery Shack Gang.

"Hi, I'm Mabel, what's yours…" Mabel smiled to introduced herself to her competitor.

"Pop!" No.2 just simply responded with a popping of her bubblegum.

"Okay, the other challenges were difficult, but maybe this time…we might have a shot?" Chuck stated to look on the bright side.

"Doubt it, it's the Duke, he'll likely be judge of this." Dutch stated to dryly see how the Duke will use this to his advantage.

"So, what do you think they'll make? Oh, how bout boxing gloves! Huh?" Texas asked off in thinking of what they'll be making here.

"I doubt the Duke wants that?" Dutch stated in knowing the Duke isn't one to let things be as easy as they seem.

"Well hopefully, Mabel's got something that will make the Duke like?" Mike stated in seeing this will be the last event, if they can win this…then victory is theirs.

"Ready…Let the GLIMMER SHINE…BEGIN!" The Duke issued off loud to begin the last event of the challenge.

Soon Mabel & No.2 were working to scuffle things & work them sewing machines. It was intense, as a time limit was going on before without warning, it rattle off.

"Times up, now lets see what our two challengers made for…Yours truly?" The Duke stated in seeing time's up now, it's time to see what these two got.

"Here you go Duke." No.2 showed what she made, a new red cape with glimmer sparkles & gold beads sparkling in his name: _**The Duke**_ , in such a fancy way.

"Hmmm, sparkle red cape with gold linings of my name, I like! It's gonna be tough to beat that one!" The Duke smiled in liking what he sees, it speaks to him all so much. "And how about you kid-o, or was this too hard?" He asked in wondering if Mabel was able to top what No.2 made.

"Hah! Prepare to be mind blown! TA-DA!" Mabel issued off with a cocky expression, as she unveiled her cape image before the Duke.

"I-I-I don't know what to say…this is…this is…" The Duke gasped as if seeing something so shocking, it was… "ME!" He issued off with a wide grin across his face.

Soon all saw it was a red cape, & it had the glimmer beads image of the Duke himself smiling & making a cool's guy look with his shades & smile.

"Oh, the perfect glimmer & beads in the hair, the shades, & the teeth whites, it's FABULOUS!" The Duke smiled in seeing how well this was that even he likes where it's at.

"Yes! You won Mabel!" Dipper cheered in seeing his sister won that match.

"That means we won all four events!" Wendy stated in seeing that with this, it's all over.

"Alright, we won!" Soos cheered that they won all four rounds.

"Well Duke, it appears we won…& by our new friends." Mike smiled to approach the Duke on seeing they won fair & square.

"Hmmm, yes…& I am a Man of my word." The Duke replied off in seeing that as much as he hates to admit it, but a deals a deal. "But, I'll add in 'one' special twist treat." He made a smile in having thought up something, interesting, to pass the time.

"Seriously, you said four events?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in recalling they only had four events to finish up.

"Ah, but this is a BONUS Round! After all, can't have an event without a bonus round, now can you?" The Duke slyly stated off with smile in stating a fact, what's a couple of rounds, without a bonus round to spice it up.

"Hugh, guess it's true?" Texas scratched the head in thinking that kind of makes sense.

"The bonus is to make a special object…blindfolded!" "After all, if you are a TRUE stylish in making pretty things, this won't be a problem, now will it?"

"Mabel, you don't have to do this." Julie kneel down to try to have the kid quit while ahead.

"Yeah, just skip the bonus thing, & lets grab the journal & go!" Chuck pointed out that they can skip the bonus & go home with the prize already.

"No, I'll do it! My own pride will not let this slip by!" Mabel spoke froth in becoming serious as to not back down when her honor as a glitter loving cloths making competitor is at stake.

"Hugh…whenever she gets that look in her eye, there's no stopping her." Dipper signed in seeing his sister won't listen to reason once she's like this.

Soon the final event of the bonus round was underway as a blindfolded Mabel was now touching & feeling anything she could use. The girl was working like crazy to touch, feel, & make a pattern, almost like watching a blind person read braille. All watch with anticipation until…

"Okay, I'm done…" Mabel smiled to show what she's made as she removed the blindfold to present her gift.

"Hmmm…" The Duke grip the objhect to study it's design.

"Ohhh….the silent suspense is killing me, tell me when it's…" Soos was on edge, not knowing what…

"OVER!" The Duke yelled out into his mike without warning.

"Too late." Wendy stated in seeing Soos' words were cut off.

"That's right, it's over cause…" The Duke was about to say as he smiled; & held a nefty looking gold medallion with red, yellow, brown, pale, white, & other sparkle glimmers to make a glimmer face image of the Duke on a medal. "I find this trinket quite lovely. And shall consider it, a small token for giving away the journal you want." He stated with an easy mood to express that he likes this object, & shall consider it a small token gift for handing the journal over to the Burners.

"Wait a second, your just gonna give us the journal because she made you that?" Mike raised an eyebrow in seeing this was too unexpected; what's the Duke's scheming.

"Mike-Mike, Mike-Mike-Mike…sometimes the next greatest things one gets, is something made by their own hands." The Duke lean near Mike to smile to express his intentions are nothing short of having received something so well made. "After all, I built my precious collection with my hands, & this kid made this even blindfolded. If that isn't a treasure thing to have, then what is?" He pointed out how the two make things by working their hands to the bone, & any true creative genius, must respect that.

"Hmm…" Mike didn't lower his guard, in case the Duke was just pulling another act.

"Besides Chilton, gotta give you credit on the new recruits." The Duke smiled to point off to the Mystery shack Gang that were celebrating to pick up & throw Mabel & Dipper in the air that they won. "One's strange with a questionable appetite, the red hair is a daring surprise, & those twins…well, one's smart & the other is quite the artist." The Duke found such a bunch of folks, strange, but intriguing to especially find the Pine Twins curious.

"And just what are you getting at?" Mike raised an eyebrow in what the guy was getting at here.

"Well all I'm saying if they are a handful, I'm happy to take them off your hands. After all, you need drivers, not just pass-buyers" The Duke offered to lighten Mike's load with a hand on his shoulder in knowing about those that can drive to aid the Burners, & those not old enough to do it. "Those twins remind me a little of myself, smart & skilled engineer, passionate & creative in style with fashion sense. They can go so far." The Duke saw something in Dipper & Mabel, & if they are a hassle to Mike, he can help teach them plenty.

"Thanks, but no thanks…they're good. Besides, we promised we get them home." Mike stated while removing the Duke's hand from his shoulder; stating the twins are alright with his crew.

"Hugh, if you insist!?" The Duke smiled to lightly sign to turn away, Mike was a hard man to handle when making deals. "Well boys & girls, it's been fun. Enjoy your prize…" He snapped his fingers to have No.2 present Journal # 1 as the Pine Twins were down on the ground to receive it. "This is the Duke Of Detroit Signing off…YEAAaahhh!" He sang in his mike in making a claim with that extra holler of a rocker's tone.

With that, the stage lights go off while everything goes dark after the events with the Duke Of Detroit…

* * *

 **BACK AT THE BURNER GARAGE!**

The scene opens around the Burners & the Mystery Shack Gang as they entered Jacob's place to sit down, & display their prize with the others. Dipper took from his backpack, all three journals from the beginning numbers: #3, then #2, & finally #1!

"Boy you folks missed it, I got an order for one of my meals that nobody ever orders." Jacob stated in what happened here without knowing the Duke was involved.

"Yeah, we know." Chuck stated off plainly to say.

"You do! Then you saw who received the order? I was told to make it & leave it outside a location? Thought it was a prank call." Jacob asked in liking to know if someone really ordered it, or if he was pranked & wasted time.

"Oh trust me Jacob, we saw it, & someone actually had it." Dutch pointed off to say while trying to not recall it much.

"Really, who?" Jacob asked in liking to know more.

"Burp….oh 'scuse me?" Soos burps a bit from what he ate earlier.

"Hey Jacob, you got anything to eat? All that work has made Texas hungry!" Texas stated in liking to have something to eat since he was famish from losing his lunch earlier.

"Hmm, I'll wipe up some of my special dishes!" Jacob hums in thinking he might have something, as he began to head into his kitchen.

"Anything but seafood would be nice." Julie requested in what she like if possible, no seafood.

"Yeah, I kinda agree on that." Wendy replied off in also agreeing on that very much.

"Well gang, we accomplished what we set out to do, we got all three journals." Mike smiled to say in seeing they achieve a goal, all three journals are here. "So now the question remains, what now?" He pondered to ask in seeing if anyone had any ideas.

"I don't know, is there some sort of magic word or something we need to help us use these things to get back home?" Mabel looked a bit frowny to focus, how do they use the glowing energy sources in the journals to get home.

"Well Dipper, what do you think?" Wendy asked the smartest guy of the Mystery Shack Gang to figure out.

"I'm thinking, the first time was when there was a lightning storm that did something & caused something weird to occur?" Dipper held his chin to think, that they got here by a strange means of an unnatural weather.

"Say, maybe since these things are energized with an unknown energy source, why not use them to help us get home?" Soos scratched his head to ponder if they just use what they got instead.

"Soos, that's it! Ugh, I can't believe I didn't think of that." Dipper exclaimed in surprise to hold his head from not thinking that sooner. "Mike, is there a way to channel the energy in these journals to make…say, something to help us in getting home?" The boy was asking a pretty tall order without warning.

"Woah kid, I'm no science expert, Chuck, maybe you & Hudson can figure this out?" Mike asked in hoping that someone else that knows about this sciency stuff, might shed light.

"Well it does sound like a bit of a stretch, but then again, we once used a powerful energy source at 1 percent & that was terrifying to believe." Chuck held his chin to think what such an energy source they use be done, & considering what they did with a powerful source at 1 percent, using three fully charge energy sources might be beyond imagining.

"Well lets hope we get you folks home soon, cause now that we got these things, trouble might follow." Dutch stated in feeling concern in thinking with three journals that admit unknown & large masses of energy, someone might come by for it.

"Trouble, hah! Let them try, Texas can take them out with his famous one, two, punch!" Texas laughed it up while showing his karate-moves & fisticuffs.

"I think Dutch meant Kane, if he learns all three of these unknown & limitless energy sources are together, there won't be telling what he'll try." Julie stated in concerns of knowing Kane would likely try something to get what he wants.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll just stick it too him!" Wendy smirked off in patting Dipper's back in having it covered.

"That's right, one for all, & all for one!" Soos stepped forth near Mabel in announcing how they stand together.

"Yeah, nothing can break our team! Right Dipper." Mabel stood up on the table to smile & boldly declare this.

"Heh, right Mabel. Well Mike, what happens next, lets just face it like always." Dipper smiled slightly a bit while giving Mike how they all feel.

"Alright kid, if you say so…" Mike smiled a bit easy in understanding how this group feels; but as he got up to walk away… "And lets hope it doesn't come to anything too big." He stated with a worried expression, hoping that even the Pine Twins, will still be safe when this is all over.

Slowly the scene begins to fad with many questions. What will happen & how will the Pines Family & friends figure a way to get home. And what still awaits them even with all three journals in hand. That is a mystery yet to be answered for…

* * *

 **NOTES:** The Three-Eyed Fish is a reference to the Simpsons series.

The Arm-Match & explanation on how to pull off a win are a reference from Kingdom Season 2 Episode 17.

Man, what a show-stopper that was, eh folks? Next chapter, something BIG is going down in Motorcity! Kane is sending down Kanebots to his Elite Troops, but they are only the small diversion on who is coming to chase after the Mystery Shack Gang: Red! Can the Burners deal with Kane's forces & stop Red from capturing their new friends & giving Kane unlimited power!? Stay tune to find out what fate has in store…


	7. Chapter 07: Black & White, Red ALL Over!

Hey there fans, here's another Gravity Falls & Motorcity chapter with some plot twist & drama suspense. Also right after this, I surmise maybe 2 more chapters & this story will be COMPLETE! So get ready to **ENVISION** & enjoy…

* * *

 **Chapter 07: Black & White, & Red ALL Over!?**

 **LOCATION: KANEKO TOWER**

The scene opens around KaneKo Tower, where something was occurring at this very moment. We spot Kane viewing a holographic screen, showing readouts & yellow

"Ha-Ha! Tooley, this is it!" Kane smiled in sounding quite pleased.

"What's it Mister Kane?" Tooley asked what has his boss so happy.

"The moment to seize the prizes that are just BEGGING me to come acquire them!" Kane exclaimed forth in knowing what it is that he needs is right for the picking.

"Oh, what's that?" Tooley asked off puzzled in not following.

"Those glowing energy sources…Chilton has helped done all the work for me. Now it's time to pick the fruit from the tree." Kane explained that the plan to allow his enemy to do the dirty work, has done well for him.

"But…how you gonna do that?" Tooley asked in pondering how his boss can do this.

"What I always do, send down just about anything I have, & pluck the goods under the Burners noises." Kane smiled eagerly in stating this matter

"Yeah, we'll gett'em this time…won't we?" Tooley cheered cluelessly in stating they will win this time.

"Oh we will Tooley, because this time…I'm showing my ace." Kane stated in about to reveal his ace to be played forth.

"Your ace….are we playing cards Mister Kane?" Tooley asked lost in what his boss was trying to say.

"No you fool, I mean my ace in the hole." Kane remotely stated in what he was actually referring to.

"Um…" Tooley replied off a bit lost, but believed to have understood enough.

"Hugh….just get ready, when Mike Chilton realizes what's happening, it'll be all too late." Kane signed to ignore Tooley before focusing on what he has plans.

Soon nearby, a shadowy figure was seen nearby in watching Kane have his moment, this enemy…grip his fist as if having waited for this….

* * *

 **LOCATION: BURNER GARAGE**

Scene shifts around the Burners Garage, where Mike's group; Texas, Julie, Dutch & Jacob were around. There was Chuck seen coming in to meet up with the others that saw him coming in.

"Hey Chuck, how's everything going?" Mike asked the man in how things are going from his side.

"Not well, man even if we a have all the pieces, it's useless if we can't figure out the puzzle." Chuck shrug off to say this with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked in wondering what Chuck meant.

"Hudson has ran a lot of test on the three different energy frequencies, but how they can help anything travel from one place to another is like out of some science fiction story?" Chuck shrug off in stating that they haven't figured out a way to use the weird energy from the journals to help send their friends home.

"And this is coming from a guy that does LARPing?" Julie raised an eyebrow to make a comment about a different factor in the discussion.

"Okay, fair point. But this is serious, we're stump?" Chuck commented right back while making his claim stand firmly.

"Well then what Texas suggest is you get Un-Stuck, right?" Texas pointed off in giving a simple answer if it can be done.

"The main problem is what to do afterwards. Just one of those energy glowing journals can cause trouble, but all three would spell a disaster." Jacob rubs his chin in knowing the journals have so much limitless energy, all three are a potential danger if fallen in the wrong hands.

"Then we better work fast, where are Dipper & the others?" Mike stated to say before noticing a few faces, not present after Chuck came to find them.

"Still at Hudson's place I'll bet, trying to do whatever can help. That Dipper kid is determine for his age, reminds me much of someone else here?" Jacob commented to say where the others are, & how much Dipper's determination & sheer will…reminds him much about when he meant Mike Chilton.

Suddenly, red siren lights go off that causes those to be alarm. Chuck opens his screen with his hands to type to get a vid-image screen showing him, what's happening.

"Uh-oh guys, we got a problem!" Chuck yelps in having checked to discover something is up.

"Wha, them mutate rats scuffling our garbage again?" Texas asked in thinking that was the big emergency.

"No! Kane's just sent down a LOT of bots & begun to attack Motorcity." Chuck stated in what the real emergency was, Kane's attacking.

"How many?" Dutch asked in wondering the number of attackers.

"A LOT! A Ridiculously a LOT!" Chuck exclaimed from almost hyperventilating on the large number scale.

"Looks like Kane's making a bold move. He must have detected the three energy sources were gathered. And now he's coming to collect." Jacob stated in realizing this stunt act of tracking where they are, & learning where the source was strongest of all three energy sources.

"Not on my watch, come on, time to assemble everybody out there." Mike made a firm expression in stating it's time to head out & fight.

"Oh yeah! Time for some action! Ka-Cha!" Texas boldly stated in getting excited now.

"Wait Mike, by everyone, do you even mean…?" Julie stopped their leader to ponder on his 'exact' words.

"Yep, everybody's getting a chance to help, including the new members." Mike Chilton pointed off in knowing even their new members can help where it's needed most.

"Well last time we were in a pinch, almost a lot of folks in Motorcity banded together, if we need help, we'll need to gather them?" Jacob ponders to think in recalling Project: Genesis, everyone in Motorcity banded together to fight against a common foe.

"I'm sure we can handle it, after all…our new members aren't just newbs." Mike smiled off to say in trusting the Mystery Shack Gang to put up a fight as much as he trusts his own team.

"I hope you know what your doing Mike?" Julie whispered under her breath in thinking thins are about to get hot under the collar.

"Ka-Cha! Lets go bust us some bots!" Texas yelled off as he was inside his car.

The Burners had all gotten into their rides, as they made some noise as they drove off. The sighting of combat drones dropping from above to descend, shows Kane was unleashing anything he had to fight those that would oppose him.

* * *

 **LOCATION: HUDSON'S LAB**

Meanwhile at the exact time, the Mystery Shack Gang was at Hudson's Lab. The glowing journals were hooked to a machine to read their energy levels, as they were trying to figure out how to work them all together. Suddenly, Dipper received a call to pick it up while Hudson worked a bit as the others relaxed. After a while, Dipper received the entire story…

"Okay Mike, got it, we'll be there." Dipper nodded his head before hanging up on the com-link.

"What's the 411 Dipper?" Mabel asked in seeing how serious her brother was making that face.

"Mike says Kanebots are appearing & they need help?" Dipper pointed out what was going on, & the Burners need some extra help to take out some extra enemies.

"Alright! A chance for some action then just sitting around doing nothing." Wendy smiled in seeing this was the perfect chance to do something.

"Oh, I don't know? Eating doesn't sound that bad when doing nothing?" Soos shrug off to say while he was chowing down on a sub roll.

"It might be that Kane has decided to track where the three energy sources is most strong. If that's the case, he'll likely come here to find me?" Hudson ponders to say in knowing what Kane would want that he go through so much, & he was Kane's top scientist in which it's best he was left…unfold for learning he turn & left Deluxe.

"Then we better make sure he doesn't, we'll take them with us." Dipper stated as he grabbed the 3 glowing journals into his backpack.

"Wha, but then you'll be targeted. Are you alright with that?" Hudson asked with worry that these kids are putting themselves in harms way.

"No worries dude, we got rides, so as long as these wheels go round, ain't nothing gonna stop us now." Soos issued forth to say this stuff with an honest & true expression. "Wow, I'm a poetic & didn't know it?" He suddenly realized he was speaking out rhyming words of poetry just now.

"Which also rhymes!" Mabel smiled off in stating another score that Soos has done.

"Even so, please be careful, what you're undertaking is dangerous. The things Kane may send will go after you." Hudson asked these kids stay safe, no telling what Kane will throw at them to acquire them journals of vase limitless energy.

"Even so, we aren't gonna let anybody take what can get us home." Wendy issued off in being firm about not letting anyone take what can help them.

"Yeah, let's show them what Full Member Burners are!" Mabel cheered forth in readying herself to partake in the action.

"Mabel, you & I are still Burners In-Training?" Dipper blankly pointed out a fact that his sister forgot to include.

"Eh, close enough." Mabel shrug off to not bother on small details.

"Why do I even bother?" Dipper signed in seeing how he has to put up with his sister, he'll never know.

"Come on Mabel, you're with me!" Wendy called Mabel over to her ride.

"Co-pilot, ready for duty!" Mabel saluted in readying herself to jump in & put on her seatbelt.

"Yo Dipper, wanna tag along too? Heck, I could use your brawn with my brawniness out there?" Soos opened the door to his ride to await for Dipper to join him & to help out.

"Sure Soos, lets do this." Dipper crack a little smile to say as he got in with Soos.

Soon they all were in the two vehicles that drove off without wait, leaving Hudson behind to watch them leave in a different direction.

"Oh I hope they make it through." Hudson stated this much under his breath, fearing this conflict, will not be an easy one to settle.

The scenery shows much explosions happening in Motorcity, as the battle…has already started…

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE** **IN MOTORCITY…?**

We see many of KaneKo's Elite Troopers firing off blasters while small & larger size KaneBots were coming down to blast the targets ahead of them. Even hovering in the air were dark & light silver color bots that had giant bodies that's over two trucks high & over three dump trucks long, with heads as big as half a bus, & filled with lasers, hidden under hatches. These things were known as Ultra Golems, & they were not only big & mean looking, but they pose a BIG threat. Fortunately Texas' car: Stronghorn, had mounted on the rood was it's Stronghorn Cannon which fires powerful lasers that hit the head enough to stop one of the Ultra Golems to drop down as the Burners zoom around blasting at everything attacking them.

"YEAH! Feel the wrath of TEXAS!" Texas issued forth in having let the enemies know who they are messing with.

Julie's car: 9 Lives, used it;'s holograms to make nione versions of it's self to trick a few Enforcers to follow, while deploying smoke screens from in the wheels. Then Dutch's car: Whiptail, drove through to unleash it's Sonic Spitter between the car that plays ear-splitting sound waves that shatter the Enforcers armors while using a prehensile laser gun mounted on the back, similar to a scorpion's tail, fired in any direction where H.O.U. ran. While Jacob drove his car: Sasquatch, it lure other bots to allow Mike's car: Mutt, to bring out his Pulse Rifles to fire green energy lazers rapidly to take out the numbers.

"How's everyone holding up?" Mike spoke on the coms in doing a check-up of their holographic square heads.

"So far so good Mike." Dutch replied off in seeing things are going alright, so far.

"Chuck, what exactly are we dealing with?" Julie asked the guy to help

"Kane's sent not just his Elite Troops, but his Kanebots, Enforcer Drones, H.O.U. , & even a few Ultra Golems. Mike, he's not letting up this time. He seems to REALLY going at us." Chuck scanned all areas to determine hostile threats around, & it's so big, it's a shock to wonder how they can handle all of these enemies.

"Then we better not disappoint the man." Mike Chilton smiled with confidence in seeing they best not disappoint Kane's effort to put on a show to beat the odds.

The Burners continued to drive through the roads through Motorcity, leading any bots on their tail. With team work & coordinate attack patterns, they were dropping the numbers. But more bots were coming in, & it was almost as painful to deal with as bringing down an Ultra Golem.

"Yo, how you think our buddies are doing?" Texas called in to ponder how the new members of their team are fairing.

"Hopefully better then we are?" Dutch stated from having noticed it, they got the worse bunch on their tails.

"I'm patching them through the com-links." Chuck stated in working to contact the others as their holographic heads appeared.

"Hello, you've reach Soos, how can I help you?" Soos replied off to say in who was calling.

"Hey Soos, how's your side going?" Mike smiled off to ask a simple question.

"We're alright, we're handling our side…./BOOM!" Dipper was stating before a loud explosion in the background was heard. "Pretty well?" He finished off to say with a sheepish expression.

"Yeah! Right between the eyes Wendy!" Mabel cheered in seeing their side just own them bots.

"You got it Mabel!" Wendy replied off in responding to her friend.

"Sounds like your having a party? But report if anything strange happens, Mike out." Mike smiled off to simply say while signing off for now.

"Heads up you guys, more Kane Goons & trouble at 12'O Clock!" Dutch yelled off in watching out for more trouble in front of them.

"Really, gee I thought it was 10:30?" Texas raised an eyebrow in looking at his car's clock to see what time it was.

"The only time I'm concern for, is when this is over?" Chuck exclaimed with worry in how they can end things sooner then endure this anymore then usual.

"Alright gang, lets get ready to burn!" Mike smiled in seeing that it's time to continue onward.

"I'll cover the rear." Julie issued off in helping to cover the backside.

Now the Burners were simply driving off while avoiding more laser blast all over, which covered the whole screen…as the battle continues.

* * *

 **THE MYSTERY SHACK GROUP…?**

Meanwhile, we see two cars driving around taking down some Enforcers following or pursuing their targets. One was Soos' car: Overhaul & the other Wendy's car: Override, as they perform their best traits & abilities to outmaneuver & out-firepower the enemy on different sides. Mabel was cheering wildly as she & Wendy high-five, & Soos cheered as Dipper worked on the instruments.

"Yes! Hey Dipper, how much you think that makes?" Soos pumped his fist to ask his co-pilot how many that makes in taking down targets.

"I say that was your 50th Kanebot you blasted." Dipper pointed off in having counted the number of blown up bots.

"Beginners luck boys!" Wendy replied off with a cocky grin as the girls pull over near their driving pals to chat.

"Yeah! We girls have already score much more then that!" Mabel boasted off in having more point counts in busted up robots.

"Well all that matters is that all enemies are taken care of." Dipper stated in seeing that so far, all threats have been taken care of; maybe they can join up with the others now.

"Hey Dipper, if that takes care of all of them enemies, how come this blinking light says there's one more?" Soos pointed off on the long distance scanner shows…one more target ahead.

"Oh boy, this can be our tie breaker!" Mabel smiled eagerly in seeing what this one can do.

"First ones to claim this wins, you boys in?" Wendy smirked off in seeing it's time to see who gets this last one.

"Oh Dudettes, we are so in!" Soos issued off in raring himself to partake in this.

Now both cars drove off towards who can get the last target to break their tie breaker game here. But across the distance, the target seen appeared very different from most of what the Mystery Shack Gang has encounter. This guy was thin, but muscle built, wore a dark gray/black & red theme battle suit with a straight helmet form with a red visor, spikes going up the backside & over the helmet, & wrist collars. There was even a 'K' logo for KaneKo on the shoulders, but on the front was replaced with a red paint mark in the form of an hourglass. This guy was just waiting as if not reacting to two cars coming at him at their top speed.

"Um, guys, is it just me, or does that look different from anything else we seen?" Dipper narrow his eyes in concerns in seeing this enemy, does not look like the others.

"Hugh, he seems familiar, but I can't tell?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in not sure where she saw a dude in that getup, maybe apart of the City Of Motors Mid-Boss level perhaps to her knowledge.

"Maybe he's that bonus guy in the game?" Mabel pointed off that if they played the game before getting sent here, they would know who this opponent is.

"Well the dude's got guts, he's standing there as we're driving on over." Soos pointed off as they are heading for the lonely opponent while in their heavily equipped cars.

Suddenly the two cars were rushing at full speed to approach the enemy, but Dipper felt there was something off. So Dipper made a quick contact with Mike's group while there was still time.

"Ugh, Mike….can I ask you something?" Dipper asked something in having a really bad feeling here.

"What's the stich kid?" Mike asked in what was wrong on Dipper's side.

"Are there any of Kane's Elite Troops that….say, dress up in black & a bit of red?" Dipper asked off in trying to describe the guy that's before them.

"Hugh, you know, I think there was….but don't worry, Texas recalls it was one guy." Texas smiled off to cluelessly state the matter on who he remembers was a tough guy.

"Oh that's good, then nothing to worry about." Soos smiled off in thinking they were in trouble for a second.

"Yeah, the dude was a majorly dangerous bogey, we call him Red." Texas pointed off in stating the name of such a foe.

"Wait, Dipper, does he have a strange mark on his chest shape like an hourglass?" Mike asked this off in sounding serious for a moment now.

"Yeah, it looks almost like an hourglass, but it's color red. How'd you…" Dipper replied off in saying it was precisely that, but how did Mike know about…

"Don't engage him!" Mike yelled off in sounding worried in knowing the danger.

"Hugh?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, Mike sounds worry, did that mean this guy was….dangerous?

Then everything happened in an instant, as the guy punched the ground which released a red energy blast, which knock the front cars off the ground to being tossed over him in midair.

"Wha-the-Wha!?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in seeing everything happening in such fast motions.

"Wooahh….didn't see that coming?" Mabel replied off with a puzzled expression, that was NOT how they expected things to go.

The cars came crashing across the other side as they were flip-sided on their tops. As steam escaped from the cars & dust clouds faded, one figure turns around to see what was done…by their own hands.

"Hmph….too easy…" The one called Red remarked off in seeing this gig, won't even take up any of his time.

* * *

 **BACK AT MIKE'S TEAM**

Right now in Mutt, the scan system that showed where the others were at, just went off the grid. Mike & his co-pilot Chuck, knew what that meant: there was a problem, & Mike knew what the cause was.

"Guys, big problem…Red's where the others are!" Mike issued this off with a serious expression in what's happening.

"Oh man, not that guy! The dude's crazy to beat?" Chuck exclaimed in knowing Red is not the easiest enemy to deal with, a former Motorcity citizen who hates Mike enough to join with Kane; definitely isn't good.

"But why would he be after anyone else but Mike? Dude really hates his guts." Dutch raised an eyebrow in why Red was going after the new members then Red's usual target; Mike.

"Unless Kane order him to find where the journals were no matter who had them, Mike would have been a bonus." Julie stated in knowing precisely what Kane was doing when he promise Red such a thing if he did a retrival.

"Hugh, wonder if that make us the extra bonus? Or Bonuses!?" Texas pondered this troubling question he gave himself.

"Guys, hold the fort here, I gotta go help the others!" Mike issued off with a firm face, as he was shifting gears & punching the pedal to the metal to make Mutt's engine roar.

"Wait, Miiiii-HI-Hi-Hi-Hiiiiike!" Chuck yelps off loudly to squeal in terror, as Mutt drove off a highway to race down a long hill slope; talk about your crazy shortcuts.

The others were about to follow, but more KaneBots were coming in to try to stop them. Despite trying to lose their pursuers, the bots were not giving them an inch…

"Oh boy, these guys just don't know when they're beat?" Texas raised an eyebrow in seeing how many more KaneBots are still trying to take them down; blast 1 & 10 more take it's place.

"Wait a second, how is it that there's less action by where the kids with the journals are then with us? The only one the scans show is Red?" Dutch asked in having done a sonar scan check fro mtheir rides, determine that only the Mystery Shack Gang have one enemy & no one else is going at them while they got a whole bunch of enemies.

"I bet I know! Kane must have wanted us to split up, & when we least expected it, go after those with his able elite." Julie stated in realizing the real plot behind this attack.

"Kane's set this trap up & we fell for it. We gotta break through & help Mike out." Jacob stated in seeing they need to go & help Mike rescue the others.

"Easier said then done, looks like a 1000 of these bad boys won't let us through." Dutch pointed off in seeing another large pack of KaneBots was already coming at them.

"Then punch it! We have to hurry!" Julie issued with a firm expression, they can't allow their friends to get taken.

"Alright, time for Texas to BRING THE PAIN!" Texas proclaimed in launching out the big guns on his ride.

"Okay ROTH, time to earn your keep." Dutch : a cube-shaped robot with emerald green coloring, engine motor from the back, is made of synthetic polymers, which gives it arms to show up from two sides, & from the front is an eyeball: this was R.O.T.H., a member of the Burners & buddy of Dutch as it distracted the other bots by making them accidentally attack each other without warning.

"Don't lose focus now, or else we'll be dessert. Keep them off our backs." Jacob issued off in trying to make sure, they get by this.

The Burners had to try to overcome whatever they had to, as they had to deal with Kane's forces that kept them busy. All while danger looms over what is happening towards their friends; their only hope might be if Mike makes it towards them.

* * *

 **BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

The scene shows the flipped cars, with Soos & Wendy crawling out of the driver's sides, & Dipper & Mabel getting out from the passenger sides. Apparently they survived that, thanks to wearing seatbelts, but everyone was a bit lightly beat, some are woozy after what just happened earlier.

"Ohh….dudes, anybody get the number of that bus that hit us?" Soos rubs his head from what hit them.

"No, & I don't think we even saw that one coming?" Wendy rubs her back head after recovering from that event.

"That was unbelievable, he hit the ground & sent two cars flying over!?" Mabel pointed off in recalling what happened to them that seem…impossible to believe.

"Guys, I don't think we're out of the woods yet?" Dipper exclaimed in noticing that they still have a big problem.

That's when the gang heard footsteps to turn in notice who was coming slowly at them; not in a hurry, yet taking his own paste as some dark foe approaching like a predator to prey.

"Ugh, who's this guy who seems like the type with few words to say & yet judging how he tossed us aside in heavy cars, might be the strong, yet nearly silent type?" Soos asked in noticing the figure that was on the move towards where they are.

"Texas said he was called Red?" Dipper stated in what he recalls hearing about this character.

"Red as in the paint work?" Mabel raised an eyebrow to question the name related to the theme on the guy.

"No, I think I heard from Dutch of how bad this guy is…he's strong enough that even Mike has a near hard time against him. He even join Kane to seek revenge on him." Wendy explained with narrow firm eyes in knowing who this guy was, & he was bad news for certain.

"Must be nice to be recognized, especially from the side that sides with Mike Chilton." Then something was slowly overshadowing the others from a bright light distance, the gang saw him, the one called Red! "I believe you have something for my employer, hang it over. Nice & easy." Red stated in making this quick & clear; he wants Dipper's backpack with a hand held out to the kid.

"Ugh, what employer would that be?" Dipper asked with worry in trying to stall, but…

"Nice try kid, but if your with Chilton, then you must know who I am, & who I work for." Red remarked off in seeing pass what Dipper was up to.

"Um, nope…can't say we do." Soos shrug off to simply say as he was out of the loop here.

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which will you choose?" Red remotely stated in giving this group two choices, & they better pick the 'right' one.

"How's about we say…GRAPPLE HOOK!" Mabel remarked off to say this with a sly smile before unveiling her grapple gun.

Mabel fired her grapple gun over a tower of junk to which with a simple yank, caused it to collapse. That created a large blockage against the gang & Red, separating the two as a means to keep the enemy from reaching them.

"The hard way it is." Red remarked off in seeing the hard way it was; as his body were charging red energy.

The Mystery Shack Gang had to quickly get themselves out of this danger before Red could get to them. If just one guy managed to flip a car over, then it's a wonder how Mike Chilton can fight this enemy in melee fights.

"Okay, that bought us some time." Mabel smiled with a bit of a confident face in giving them some time now.

"Time yes, but we don't stand a chance against him?" Dipper pointed out how they have certain things while notifying non of them can fight a dangerous opponent like Red.

"We gotta get our rides flip-side & get out of here to join up with Mike." Wendy issued off in seeing their best chance is to get in the vehicles with weapons & protection.

"Lucky thing I brought a useful tool in case I ever flip over a golf cart. Should take about 5 minutes." Soos stated in having the perfect tool for the job, as he began to try to lift the first car.

"POWVhmmm…." Suddenly half the pile of blocked junk was getting pummeled, & Red was just getting started to continue to make his way through…

"Soos! We don't have 5 Minutes!" Dipper yelled out in a panic that time is something they don't have.

"Woah man, dude's packing some serious red glowy stuff?" Soos exclaimed in what he saw, that was definitely not a normal thing to do.

"Mabel, ready for a little baseball?" Wendy smiled with a cocky expression in what this calls for.

"You know it sister!" Mabel cheered forth in sounding ready to partake in this.

The girls got themselves ready in collecting any scrap metal spheres & rocks, as Soos tried to flip their rides. Red managed to break through, but soon meant with a barrage of scraps being thrown at him to keep him at bay. The girls were doing all they could while Dipper & Soos got one of the cars flipped, & began to work on the next…

"This is getting tiresome." Red remotely & coldly stated that enough was enough of these silly games.

Without warning, Red was charging up a big red flash burst of energy that knock Wendy & Mabel backwards. The impact knock the girls into Soos & Dipper when they had the last car flipped, only to cause everyone to bang their heads & fall unconscious. Which was pretty bad as they lay on the ground, & with an enemy finally inches away from them…

"Play time's over!" Red remarked off to say as he was reaching down to grab Dipper's backpack…

Suddenly a loud engine roar was heard that cause Red to turn & leaped backwards to see another car screeching a distance between Red & the gang: it was Mutt. Mike Chilton exit his car, pulled out his metal skull to reveal his chain-saw pole, his arm weapon in close combat here.

"Picking on little kids, that's a new low even for you, Red?" Mike Chilton narrow his eyes at his opponent, making a witty remark.

"Mike Chilton, well now…looks like I been given a bonus on this job?" Red exclaimed in seeing who was here, the guy he wants to deal some payback to.

"Oh really, Kane pays you?" Mike raised an eyebrow to make a sarcastic comment on that remark.

"Yeah….to deal with you!" Red counter that remark with a glowing red energy fist.

Without warning, the two were soon engaging in a melee fight of close combat. Mike had to be swift in knowing how strong this guy built himself up to be strong & geared up with hard armor for protection. The next problem are those red electric energy pulses that Red's suit emits around him, it's his signature weapon for hand attacks to even charging his body to release the stuff.

"Bad enough you take me & my team on, now your reduced as Kane's Errand-Boy?" Mike firmly lectures the guy in seeing how low he's sunk in working for Kane & what he's doing.

"Call it what you will, but taking & beating you around the bush, is always the best kind of reward." Red remarked off in not caring anything except to take Mike down & make him pay.

"Mike! Big Problem!" Chuck contacted Mike on the com-link in having something urgent to say.

"Kinda busy at the moment Chuck?" Mike stated as he blocked Red's fist blow with his chain-saw pole.

"There's an Ultra Golem near the others, it's taking them away!" Chuck alerted Mike of danger that was near those that were unconscious.

Mike's eyes went wide as a large hovering Ultra Golem opened it's compartment to release some tracker beam to levitate the Mystery Shack Gang & their cars upwards. Mike began to panic, as just he was rushing over there, Red cut him off…

"Not so fast Chilton! We're not finish yet!" Red exclaimed in not allowing his opponent to escape.

"I don['t have time for this Red!" Mike sternly remarked in not having time for this guy.

"Then make time." Red remarked off in not caring, as he was throwing punches.

"I rather quickly change it!" Mike protest as he was defending against the attacks.

While the bickering went on as Mike tried to press through Red, it was already too late: the Mystery Shack Gang was soon abducted into the Ultra Glem, as it began to take off upwards towards the surface. Mike stared off in horror, before Red snuck in a free punch to his gut, as the guy seem satisfied.

"Heh, see yah around Mike! Then again, you might not be here for what comes next." Red remarked off to say this as he was making his way of leaving, as all Mike could do…was watch everything be taken from the guy.

"Wait!" Mike called out in wanting those to stop, but…

Too late as Red leaped off a cliff as Mike saw what happened, Red rode on some Enforcer as it hovered off to join the Ultra Golem. Mike glared at those getting away while gripping his weapon before looking down in shame. At the same time, Chuck came out of Mutt just as the rest of the Burners pulled up to see what mostly happen when a battle was over.

"Mike, Chuck, what happened?" Julie asked in seeing they have arrived, but there was nothing in sight.

"Oh man, Kane took them!" Chuck shook his head in regret of what transpired.

"Wait, you mean Kane got the books or the new guys & girls." Texas raised an eyebrow to question what Chuck was referring.

"Both of them, & I let it happen under my watch." Mike looked down in guilt to grip his fist; he let everything slip pass his fingers.

"Hey man, don't go beating yourself up over this. Kane tried to divide us, & we fell for it. Not just you." Dutch patted Mike's shoulder to ease the guy's guilt, they are all to blame for not realizing the situation.

"Dutch is right, for now, we gotta get to Deluxe & rescue them." Julie stated with a firm expression in what they need to focus on.

"Won't be easy, Kane's likely gonna beef up security, & there's no telling what he'll throw at us." Jacob pointed off in being the wise man of the group, knowing how Kane will deal with those that come after him in his own turf.

"Julie, you see what you can do in Deluxe." Mike looked to Julie in knowing she'll be doing some work on her side within Deluxe.

"Mike, where are you going?" Chuck asked in seeing Mike get into Mutt, but wonders where he's going at this time.

"To make an arrangement…hopefully enough to get those guys out of harms way." Mike made a serious expression, deciding that if they are gonna pull this off…something needs to be done; by him alone.

The other Burners were lost in thought as they saw Mike drive off somewhere, but where to, they don't know. Many looked up with worry, their new friends & new members are now in the hands of their worse enemy…Kane!

* * *

 **WITHIN KANEKO TOWER**

A scene appears which shows Kane looking out his office windows at Deluxe. At that moment, one of the doors opens to reveal it was Tooley who that ran in all eager & happy-go-like.

"Good news Mister Kane, we GOT'Em!" Tooley exclaimed with a smile in presenting, those his boss wanted.

"Excellent Tooley, bring them to me." Kane smiled in liking the sounds of it, & wanted his prize brought to him.

"Okay you guys, you heard the boss!" Tooley waved off his hand to give the signal now.

That's when some Elite Troopers came in to pass Tooley, & they drop before Kane the captives they brought: the Mystery shack Gang. Slowly everyone was recovering from what happened to them from Red, before slowly realizing their surroundings were all….white! And not just that, they were in the presence of the main enemy himself…Abraham Kane!

"Woah, I must still be dreaming…everything's all…white?" Soos held his head from thinking he's dreaming of a place that's all color white.

"Don't look now, but it's not all right." Wendy pointed off in who they have the honor of meeting.

"Dipper, is that…" Mabel whispered this to her brother in who they see here.

"Kane…?!" Dipper muttered off in seeing who was here.

"Mister Kane, these were with Mike Chilton & the Burners." Tooley saluted to present those they capture, were working with the Burners & their leader: Mike Chilton.

"Is that so, my-my, Chilton must be desperate, if he's seeking additional help from children?" Kane raised an eyebrow in keeping a sly smug look in observing those here, & find that those Mike Chilton got involve to be Burners to oppose him, were quite so young; especially the twins.

"Hey buster! We're not so helpless that we haven't faced things a LOT scarier like them floating robot toasters!" Mabel stood up to protest out loud & straight seriousness about what she wanted to say.

"Robot Toasters? Do we have those Mister Kane?" Tooley raised an eyebrow in wondering if they make those.

"No Tooley, she means my KaneBots?" Kane held his forehead in having to explain this to Tooley about the topic a child was referring to; with someone who's mind is like that, a child's brain.

"Look Kane, whatever you're planning, we won't help you!" Dipper made a firm expression in stating they won't help this man.

"Wha…what could you possibly be referring to?" Kane responded in pretend shock of what he's hearing.

"Your after the journals, Mike told us you would, don't try to sugar-coat it that we weren't attack by your bots when we had the first one." Dipper was speaking in terms of being smarter then his appearance, knowing whatever excuse, Kane won't be able to walk out of it so easily.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry for that. You see….my KaneBots are program to attack Burners…apparently an error of not attacking civilians overlooked that function." Kane pretend to be more shock in seeing that perhaps a flaw was overlook in his bots.

"Oh yeah, blame a glitch, that makes sense?" Wendy rolled her eyes in seeing how someone can getaway with such an excuse.

"But speaking of the topic, you all came across something that beyond my knowledge, is limitless energy inside the shape of a journal. And on top of that, there are three of them. How is such a thing possible?" Kane rubs his chin to ponder this subject out of those here to tell him what he wants to know.

"Well it's strange, cause something happened & we got sent here & now the journals are all glowy & such." Soos shrug off the shoulders to happen to mention this, &…

"Soos!" The Pine Twins yelps in seeing that Soos spilled the beans.

"Sent here, so then you four aren't originally from Motorcity?" Kane raised an eyebrow in having heard this, & became intrigue. "Intriguing? The unknown energy sources came here from somewhere else, & you came with them?" He was putting the pieces together that wherever these four came from, was where the energy source journals originated from as well.

"Yeah, so they BELONG to US!" Wendy pointed off that the journals belong to them.

"That's right! We're gonna take them home!" Mabel protest out in going against 'The Man' here.

"Hey, easy now…I'm a reasonable man…perhaps we can work something out?" Kane held up his hands to make a simple harmless smile in what they can come to some…agreement.

"Really, like what?" Soos scratch his forehead in not following where this might go.

"I can help get you home, wherever you are from." Kane patted his chest to kneel down to speak to the twins in trying to approach them as their friend. "All I need, is the source of energy with my scientist & our advance technology, to pull it off. What do you say?" Kane really lay it on, it was almost a tempting offer that was hard to refuse, however…the gang knew best.

"I'm sorry, as much as we wanna get home, we can't trust you after knowing you tried to hurt Mike & everyone else in Motorcity." Dipper made a very firm & very serious expression that despite wanting to return home, they can't trust a man that tried to do so much wrong to innocent folks for his own self absorption.

"Yeah! We won't cooperate no matter what you do to us! Beat ups, Torture, you name it!" Mabel protest out loudly in not backing down even for a minute of whatever happens to them.

"Okay Mabel, no need to PUSH it!?" Dipper grit under his teeth to mutter this to his sister not to push their graves any deeper in this situation.

"Wha….you think I'm some Heartless Monster that hurts little children like you? That really hurts?" Kane gasped in pretending to be shock that these little kids even think he resort to such horrible actions.

"Oh, well I guess that isn't so bad?" Soos smiled off easily in thinking there was nothing bad about that, at least Kane isn't a COMPLETE Monster.

"However, Tooley…apprehend the two behind them." Kane stood up to say this with a firm expression.

"Got it Mister Kane!" Tooley responded to say as he reach out his hands to grab Soos & Wendy's arms.

"Woah!?" Soos yelps when the guy picked him up from the right hand while Wendy got picked up by the left hand.

"Hey! What gives!?" Wendy raised an eyebrow & her tone in not liking what the big goof was doing.

"Don't worry, Tooley's gonna help….insure you about our means of those non-cooperative means of business arrangements." Kane patted his hands in making a sound assurance about handling means of those that refuse to, shall one say 'partake' in business deals.

"Bu-bu-but…you just said you never hurt us?" Dipper nervously stump off his words in trying to state what Kane said earlier; he never harm them.

"And I did mean it. Because you & your sister…are…how old?" Kane made a sly & cocky grin in trying to say the words in wrapping those around his finger.

"Oh, easy, we're 12." Mabel smiled off to say as if knowing how old they are is a problem.

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed his sister in giving Kane the answer he needs.

"Oops!?" Mabel yelps in realizing, she should probably not have said that.

"Right…technically, you ARE children." Kane pointed off that the Pine Twins, are still that…children that are not 13 & older. "But, your friends on the other hand, are not." He pointed to in knowing for a fact, the others, are not so lucky.

"Yeah! You two don't look like your twelve years old?" Tooley raised an eyebrow in looking at Wendy & Soos to know, they hardly seem under age. "She looks like a teenager, & you…ugh…well, I think your older then a teen?" He looked to Wendy, but seem lost in wondering…was Soos older then a teen, hard to say with the questionable round guy.

"Oh, well dude with the ponytail's got us there?" Soos exclaimed in realizing that one can't beat logic like that.

"Ow….quit squeezing so hard!" Wendy yelps in feeling how hard Tooley was gripping her right arm.

"Yeah buddy, don't you know….guys don't hurt girls. It's the basic principles my Nana taught be about how boys should treat girls gently." Soos pointed off in sounding super serious about how a guy has to treat girls with a more gentle caring approach.

"Oh, really? Gee, I guess I haven't really thought about capturing a female Burner?" Tooley raised an eyebrow in taking a moment to realize this, as he lets go of Wendy: Soos smiled in seeing he helped protect Wendy from harm. "Then I guess you'll have to take more of the beating for her then." He made a simple grin in gripping his free left hand into a fist.

"Oops, I should've thought that through?" Soos yelps in realizing too slow, about knowing what might be left for him.

"Here goes!" Tooley exclaimed in lifting Soos up with an eager face in what comes next; punching time.

"Punch!/Ouch!" Soos yelped from getting a punch right in the face. "Punch!/Oaf! The Hurts!" Then Soos yelped from getting the next side of his face punched. "Punch!/Ow! I think I should have seen that?" Then Soos yelped from the third hit in his gut that hurt. "Punch!/Cough…I think I might spew out my lunch, breakfast & last night's dinner?" Soos coughed from that next punch, man this Tooley guy is brutal as Kane's muscle man.

"Leave Him Alone!" Wendy leaped up to wrap her arms around Tooley's neck to strangle the guy to release Soos; but the big slow witted guy had a lot of resilience & endurance despite not having much a brain.

"Ugh, Mister Kane….what should I do? I can't hit a girl, that would be wrong…right?" Tooley raised an eyebrow in not knowing how to handle this situation after what Soos told him.

"Oh for the love of….Restrain her soldiers." Kane rolled his eyes to give the nearby troops to apprehend the troublemaker; aka Wendy.

"Hey! GRrrr…" Wendy yelps as she was pulled off of Tooley & both arms restrain by Kane's Elite Troopers.

"Wendy!" Dipper called out in seeing the girl get handled & kept in check.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Mabel protest off in looking worried, this was not a good thing.

"I'm sorry children, it must be hard watching others suffer…because of a lacking of decisive decisions?" Kane shrug off with a symphatic expression on how hard this was for 12 year old kids to see their friends get mistreated & hurt because of one's own 'actions & consequences' in the mix. "But you can make it all go away, & you know it…don't you?" He made a dark sly smile in trying to give the Pine Twins a clue; in what to do that can stop all of this.

"I….I…" Dipper was left between two choices, one way he can protect Motorcity & Mike's friends, but…what about Soos?

"PUNCH!/Crack…/Ow….I think I felt a rib almost crack now…ooh!?" Soos yelped from feeling another punch blow to his stomach, & this time…he felt something that time.

"Soos!/Soos!" Wendy & Mabel cried out, anymore & Soos will need medical attention.

"I…I…hugh…I….give up, you win Kane." Dipper signed in the end, as he decided not to watch this anymore. "Here…" He closed his eyes & took off his backpack to hold it out with his head turn; giving Kane what he wanted.

"That's a good little boy. You see, compensation helps make life better for you…& your friends." Kane smiled in a sneaky sly way as he accepted the backpack to peak inside; finding all three glowing journals. "Take these to the lab & have them place in the new machine." He handed the backpack to one of his nearby Trooper Elites while giving the orders.

"Yes sir." The Trooper saluted before making his way out.

"Mister Kane! What should we do with them?" Tooley asked this puzzling question that with the journals theirs, what do they do with those that carried them here.

"They gave me what I want, so until I settle some business….make them stay in one of our….'humble' room assortments." Kane made a smile as he turn away while making that sly expression on how he spoke such words & meaning.

"Roger." Tooley saluted to say as he heard & would obey.

As the Elite Troopers were escorting the gang away with an injured Soos & a still resisiting Wendy while the Pine Twins were force to follow without causing problems. But as they left, Kane made a sly dark smile, as if he was thinking about something…

"Now all the pieces are together, it won't be long until your out of my hair for good…Mike Chilton." Kane exclaimed in knowing very soon, he will be rid of his thorny problem once & for all.

The scene goes dark around now, as everything that is happening reflects what is about to occur. And all that can be said, is this…

TO BE CONTINUED…?

* * *

 **NOTE:** The scene of Red punching the ground  & sending incoming cars over him is what occurred in Like Father, Like Daughter episode in Motorcity.

Wow, talk about suspense that really gets one going? In the next chapter, Mike Chilton is about to perform a daring rescue, but to pull it off, he's gonna acquire 'help' from someone to likely aid the Burners. While this occurs, Kane's new weapon is shaped like some pyramid, channeling the energy of the journals for something terrible. The Mystery Shack Gang get help escaping & have to shutdown Kane's weapon. It's a near-out war, & to stop Kane's weapon from wiping out every citizen of Motorcity, the Pine Twins do something drastic, which may result in….tearing the very fabric of reality. What is gonna happen, stay tune to find out…


	8. Chapter 08: Kane Comes Before Pain!

Well here's the next chapter, & it's pack with some intriguing plot twist. So be ready to ENVISION them, cause this story will soon reach COMPLETION soon. Till then, kick back & enjoy more Gravity Falls & Motorcity CROSSOVER fun!

* * *

 **Chapter 08: Kane Comes Before Pain!**

 **LOCATION: AN UNKNOWN JUNKYARD**

The scene opens to where Mutt screeches to a halt, as Mike Chilton was seen getting out of it. The area was a junkyard, much of anything was no sign of mutated creatures foer Mike to worry about. But the guy focus his attention, on looking for something, or someone…

"Hey, you here?" Mike called out for someone to respond.

Silence was in the air, as Mike waited, but nothing, he heard no response.

"Look, I know your around, I called you to come." Mike called out again for someone to respond.

Still nothing, it's as if the guy was talking to nothing but thin air.

"I'm serious, either come out or I'm leaving." Mike snapped off to issue that he'll leave if no one comes.

"No is that anyway to ask for help Chilton?" Then someone appeared from around the corner in a sly, calm, & cool manner; it was the Duke Of Detroit!

"Depends, after all, you don't have much a clean reputation." Mike issued off to remotely state a claim on knowing the Duke here.

"True it's sketchy, but it's also got….STYLE!" The Duke proclaimed off to smile & strike a dance pose in being all stylish & flashy.

"Alright Duke, you know why I asked you to come here." Mike was getting serious with every word he spoke firmly.

"Because you need something from me?" The Duke patted his chest to comment about what Mike Chilton, needs from him. "It figures, the only time people pay attention to me, is when they want something, only 'I' can give." He exclaimed to be a bit flashy & dramatic in how he can provide what others don't got. "But it's even rarer when someone who doesn't deal with me, comes up, asking…to make a deal?" He stated to look at Mike, knowing the Burner Leader, was the less person to request anything from The Duke Of Detroit.

"If your done boasting, will you agree to what I need." Mike asked this off in skipping to the main topic.

"You want me to get a lot of the gangs together to go UP-top, stall Kane's robots, so that you can retrieve those golden book series…you let slip by." The Duke smirked slyly in stating what it is that the Burner Leader wants, because Mike messed up along the way.

"Duke, we don't know what Kane has planned, but he's got them & you know he'll come to destroy Motorcity." Mike lectured the guy in knowing how threatful Kane can be.

"Okay, but still, this is so unlike you? Usuaully, you & your Burners could charge in there with a small party, why ask for help now?" The Duke commented off to casually state how Mike Chilton does things, the way he's asking for such things, is so unlike the Burner.

"You know the danger ahead." Mike lectured the guy about what's ahead; facing off against Kane.

"I do, question is, what else is there?" The Duke countermeasure right back at Mike in what he gets out of it.

Mike grip his fist when he was asked this, because there was something he didn't wanna say, but if it'll get the Duke to understand; he has no choice.

"Kane snatch my new team members, those kids you took a liking to are endanger, & soon they won't be able to get home without those journals." Mike explained the situation for the Duke to understand, that he has to help his new members no matter what. "So are you okay if those that aren't with you suffer the consequences of our enemy. Even little kids?" Mike was pressuring the facts against the Duke to get him to cooperate if he has a conscious.

Now that left the Duke a bitter sweet taste in his mouth to think this over, to hear the new Burners including Dipper & Mabel that he took a shine to are endanger.

"Bold words Mike, I never knew you could show this side of yourself?" The Duke exclaimed with a smile in having seen Mike Chilton in a new light. "Then I guess, the answer should be clear…" He stated in how things will go from here.

With that, everything began to fad out for what was about to come, will effect the events yet to come…

* * *

 **LOCATION: KANECO'S PRISON CELL**

We see the Mystery Shack Gang in a cell chamber within KaneCo Tower. Soos was resting across the room, slightly better then before. Wendy was leaning against the wall side. Dipper was on the ground trying to use a pen to scribble a plan of escape. Mabel meanwhile, was busy trying to kick down the seal door…

"Ow…." Mabel yelped from hurting her foot to the door. "Ow…." She yelped again from repeating that hurtful process. "Ow…!" And again Mabel was just kicking the door without a care of hurting herself.

"Mabel, will you quit doing that, your only hurting your feet more." Dipper signed to lecture his sister that it was useless.

"Well I can't just sit here doing nothing? Haven't you come up with an escape plan yet?" Mabel protest off that she has to try something then do nothing.

"I'm working on it, but I can't focus with all that banging your doing!?" Dipper made a firm expression that he can't focus with distractions.

"Hey-hey, easy you two. Arguing isn't gonna get us out of here any faster." Wendy came between the two to stop any sibling argument.

"Right, as a wise man once said, fools are those that rush into things." Soos spoke forth in stating something he knew was wise words; much to everyone's surprise. "Or that's what I heard someone get off a fortune cookie?" He paused to rethink that he might have heard it from reading a future cookie; which caused a little chuckle from the gang, that is so Soos alright.

"Hey Soos, you feeling any better?" Dipper asked to come check on the big guy that had it worse then the rest.

"Well a few aches & pains, here & there, but hey…I been through worse." Soos shrug off to lightly state that he's not as bad from hat he got when they were brought to Kane.

"But you were getting pummel!" Mabel protest in concerns in what Soos went through.

"Well true, but hey, it's not as bad as that time I was cleaning an odd looking hippo statue, & it's mouth drop on me. I thought I was hippo food!" Soos exclaimed in recalling what he thought was way worse for him that he thought he was gonna be eaten.

"Soos, hippos are herbivores. Wendy raised an eyebrow to point off this fact.

"Not true, Mister Pine said one in the Mystery Shack was one that developed a love of meat, & it couldn't get enough of it. Boy, it's scary to think of being one's lunch." Soos exclaimed to simply point off about a creature at the exhibit that could be something to be fearful of.

"Right now I'm more worried about what Kane has plan, he has all three journals, he could wipe out Motorcity & our way home would be lost forever." Dipper looked down in feeling so helpless that they given the enemy what they struggle to reclaim, & now their way home maybe out of reach.

"Hang tight bro., something is bound to happen & we'll bust out!" Mabel smiled to pat Dipper's back to cheer him up.

"Ding-dong!/slide!" Tooley's voice was heard as he was seen entering the prison chamber by the sliding door. "Alright, you guys, Mister Kane wants answers, so you best have them ready." He made a goofy silly firm expression in what he wants from this bunch.

"Or what, you're gonna beat up a bunch of kids?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in recalling this big lug can't hurt her or the Pine Twins.

"Nope! Just him!" Tooley simply pointed off in who he'll go for instead; Soos.

"Oh good, for a second there, we thought….uh-oh!? Grruagh!" Soos signed with relief at first before having second thoughts; then yelped as Tooley grab his shirt collar to hold him up.

"Now tell us where Mike Chiltron & his Burners live in Motorcity!" Tooley asked in trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh is that all, well…" Soos pondered to think how to answer.

"Soos!" Dipper grit his teeth to whisper under breath that such info, should be kept under wraps.

"I…can't really say? We mostly hang out & stuff?" Soos looked his eyes from Dipper to shrug off in sheepishly making a statement.

"Ehh, wrong answer! So you get our commendation prize." Tooley exclaimed with a sly smile & held up his free fist.

"Why do I think I'm not gonna like it?" Soos closed his eyes in knowing where this will go; more beat downs.

The gang were preparing to jump in at a moments notice if Tooley was gonna beat up Soos. But they didn't know, that help would come…

"Tooley wait!" For appearing from behind the open cell door, was Julie, but she wore Deluxe clothing then her Motorcity getup.

"Julie, wha-what are you doing here?" Tooley was a bit surprise & stump to see this girl here all of a sudden.

"Listen, you been reassign, I been asked to help interrogate the prisoners. They're not as dangerous as 'real' Burners, am I right?" Julie pointed off to mention a pretty good excusable claim on her part.

"Gee, if Mister Kane says so, I guess he doesn't think sending you here is bad?" Tooley tap his forehead to ponder this before coming to a conclusion that about…makes sense to him.

"Right, so why not put the guy down & leave this to me. I'll come inform my dad about what I learn later." Julie insisted that the guy listens to her while she takes over.

"Sure thing." Tooley replied off easily to agree without hesitation.

With that, Tooley drops Soos on the ground on his rear, before happily waving to Julie as he left. And now that left Julie alone with the Mystery Shack gang that had a lot of puzzled & questionable expressions on their faces.

"Um, what just happened?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in not believing that really happen just now.

"Yeah, how come you were able to convince that guy? And who's your dad, does he work for Kane?" Mabel asked a bunch of questions that were just coming up.

"Um, close…he's...kinda in-charge in a high position?" Julie sheepishly rubbed her arm in stalling on answering that topic fully.

"No way, is it possible that? Urgh, I can't believe I miss that?" Wendy exclaimed to say while groaning at herself on having not solved the meaning all that sooner.

"Miss what?" Soos raised a puzzled expression as if having missed something to question it.

"Her dad, is actually Abraham Kane! That explains how she is a good spy for Mike's group!" Wendy pointed off in understanding the whole concept of Wendy's role in spying within KaneCo & being the perfect spy; the daughter of the enemy fighting against Kane with the Burners aid. "Man, we never made it far in the game to ever realize that?" She commented this to herself about when her pals paly the game version of City Of Motors, they never came across such a thing.

"So wait, your dad…is actually the BAD Guy?" Mabel asked off in learning that Kane, was Julie's dad!

"Wow, must be tough having to fight against family? It's like Thanksgiving war in who gets what with every meal." Soos exclaimed in not believing it, talk about family fights.

"Look, we don't have much time, Mike's about to attack. You all have to get out, it won't be pretty." Julie stated that they need to hurry up before her friends attack which will be a big distraction.

"But what about you?" Wendy asked in pondering what this girl will be doing.

"No worries, I'll just say I was helping to take two kids here to the bathroom, then suddenly they ran off & lost them while trying to pursue." Julie smiled off to state the easy excuse

"Hugh, nice…" Wendy smiled a bit in thinking that plan could work & no one would be the wiser.

"Good luck, hopefully we'll get what was stolen back." Julie exclaimed to say this much on wishing those the best of luck.

With that said, Julie then quickly left to do what she had to do as a fellow Burner. Leaving the Mystery Shack Gang to escape with this open window chance opportunity with no guards around in sight.

"So like, what now Dipper?" Soos scratched his head to ponder, what they do now.

"I think I remember when we were captured, they must have put our cars somewhere. If we can find them, we might stand a better chance." Dipper suggested this off about finding their rides, giving them some fighting chance.

"Well the building's still standing, so at least my ride didn't explode." Soos smiled off a bit to state a positive side.

"Why would it explode?" Mabel raised an eyebrow in thinking that was a weird thing to be heard.

"Yeah man, I mean sure the oil when ignited does the trick, but still…" Wendy ponders that there was something Soos wasn't telling them that he brought up such a subject.

"Talk later guys, lets get moving first!" Dipper issued off to suggest what they focus on first & foremost.

Without arguing, the gang was quickly trying to make their exit. They gotta get to their rides & figure a way out of this mess.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

 **KANE'S NEW PROJECT**

In a large hanger was a strangely large object that was conceal behind shadows. Scientist were working around parts of it as sparks flew off while bots did the heavy lifting stuff. And arriving on the sight was Kane with one of his top scientist.

"Sir, the energy from these things is unreal, we believe that they can even manipulate the fabric of space." A scientist reported their work progess to Kane.

"Excellent, compared to Project: Genesis, this one will wipe out Motorcity & a New World will finally be at my doorstep." Kane smiled wickedly in loving this, a new weapons that will topple what he previous thought was his greatest masterpiece.

"The project is ready to go when you are sir, it'll just need 15 minutes before we begin testing." The scientist stated in going over a chart of their careful measurements.

"BAM!/Beep-beep-beep!" Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard outside the building, followed by loud red emergency siren noises with red flashing lights.

"What's happening?" Kane asked in not knowing what was the cause.

"Sir, there seems to be a problem!" An Elite Trooper approached from nearby to alert Kane of trouble.

Kane activated his holo-screen as it was revealing what was happening out. At least two Burner vehicles were driving around, blasting at KaneCo Tower without a care in the world.

"Burners…" Kane glared at the screen in seeing his hated foes have shown up. "I knew they show their faces sooner or later. Prepare the weapon immediately, & have my War Pod hooked up to it." He glared t them so intensely before issuing the order to have the new weapon be ready.

"But sir, we haven't gone over safety measures, we don't know how unstable the power use of these three energies will respond under an unexpected encounter." The scientist explained with caution & concern about testing this thing out in the open field was too soon.

"I said get it ready, I do it now!" Kane snapped off to say in ordering what he wants done. "Chilton, today is the day….you fall." He exclaimed forth with a dark tone, as this will be the day…he defeats his enemy.

Soon Kane exits the room with a sly smile creeping up, as everything goes dark in what he's about to do next…

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

 **A BATTLE WAS GOING ON…**

We see Dutch & Texas driving their cars in causing a big scene of commotion. But it was short lived when they had to flea from the scene with KaneBots deployed to attack them with number of blasters. Right now, it was more running from enemies then firing back considering it was only two cars against a battlion.

"Ugh, I think we got company?" Texas raised an eyebrow in seeing how bad these guys are coming at them.

"No joke!" Dutch exclaimed in knowing their pursuers are not letting them up.

"So is it the usual, turn & blast them routine?" Texas raised an eyebrow in what they can do at this point.

"No way, we gotta get these bots off us & take as little damage as positive!" Dutch protest that they turn around, they'll be swarmed & they gotta stay in this fight as long as possible.

Things were almost looking grim at this moment, until someone was blasting away to take out the number of bots. And driving along side Dutch & Texas, was Mike's car; Mutt.

"Mike! Bro, where have you been?" Texas smiled off to smile happily in who came in to join them.

"Catching up with someone, what's the 411 here?" Mike simply stated in what he was doing while asking how things are here.

"It's crazy! Kane's hitting us with his usual bots & numbers strategy." Dutch pointed off in what Kane as trying to do with their small numbers.

"Well hopefully with our presence &Julie coming around later to join, it should about even things." Chuck stated in running his calculations to theorize their chances.

Suddenly without warning, something drove on to the whiteness surface of Deluxe, something in black & red lights shaped like an armoured hovercar. Now this was more a hover craft than a traditional car, but the KaneCo logos were on each side; except over the logos were Red's hourglass symbol. Which was none other then the Red Car V.2, & the driver…was Red himself!

"Miss me Mike?" Red stated on a screen in being intimidating on their meeting in their cars.

"In a word, no." Mike narrow his eyes to make a remark statement.

"Too bad, cause it's gonna be you & me!" Red exclaimed in how it's gonna be; him against Mike Chilton. "And don't even think about getting help from your friends. There's nothing they can't do to interfere." He proclaimed forth in what he has planned.

"Oh Yeah! You And WHAT Army!" Texas remarked off in challenging that so-call statement claim.

Then appearing from behind Red were a lot of KaneBots from Enforcer Drones, H.O.U. , Mini Grunts, Security Bots, even the few large Ultra Golems in the back rears. The sheer size was enough to wonder how the citizens of Deluxe never knew Kane made such things.

"AAaahh….aaahhh!?" Chuck was in a gaping state when staring at near oblivion.

"Woah!?" Texas was also a bit taken back by what he sees.

"You just HAD to ask, didn't you!?" Dutch remarked off annoyingly at Texas having to challenge the enemy like that.

Soon the Burners had to drive off before being blasted to shreds by the enemy fire power. Mike had to drive while Red was pursuing the guy, he really holds a major grudge. Around that time, Julie arrive din her car to project holograms to mislead the KaneBots to chase & cause a few small fries to crash & blow each other up.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Julie spoke off in the com-link about arriving late.

"Julie, glad you're here, can you give Dutch & Texas a little hand." Mike stated with a smile in seeing their ally has arrived.

"Sure, looks like you got your hands full." Julie stated to say in seeing how much trouble her friends have gotten.

"Yeah, we got a Red target on our tail." Mike pointed off to Red chasing them while making a light pun joke on the spot.

"And closing fast! Tell us you got our new members out?" Chuck exclaimed with worry while asking if Julie rescued the others from captivity.

"They're free, hopefully they can help even the odds." Julie stated that she did what she could.

"Well they better get here soon. Daddy-Texas can only hold off these things for so long." Texas stated in seeing that they won't last long at this rate.

"That last big battle below left us drain, Jacob's trying to regain supplies." Dutch stated that after that last big fight, they never did much maintenance & restocking on weaponry, etc.

"Well hopefully, whatever happens….we can handle things until either backup shows up." Mike stated off in trying to keep a cool & firm face in what he hope will come, from their side while the battle goes on...

* * *

 **BACK INSIDE KANECO**

The Mystery Shack Gang arrived to a hanger where their rides were seemingly store after they were captured. So far, it appeared that Kane was too overjoy on getting the 3 journals to destroy the cars; which will be a lucky break for some.

"Sweet! Our rides are still in check!" Wendy exclaimed with a big smile as she hug her car: Override.

"Then it's time to blow this popsicle stand!" Mabel issued forth in what it's now time for.

"Few, good, they didn't tamper with it." Soos signed with relief in checking the back of his car: Overhaul, that something was secure.

"Tamper with what Soos?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in finding that highly suspicious.

"This sweet new batter I found in the junkyard, the stuff glows green & it gives my car a good boast with all the extra weight." Soos pointed off to show a large barrel connected inside his trunk: a metal barrel-size object with glowing green substance that made eerie noises to power the engine.

"Wait, glowing green…Soos, that isn't…" Dipper was thinking this a bit before…it dawn to him. "Nuclear Proton! Soos, are you crazy, that stuff is dangerous!?" He exclaimed in thinking this stuff was highly dangerous.

"No worries bro., check it out, I had it rig that if ever a problem, I could eject it." Soos stated with a simple smile on having made this baby safe.

"Yes, but a chemical that unstable would explode, it's almost like a nuclear meltdown." Dipper held his hat to exclaim the dangers of even having this thing around.

"Hey guys, you're gonna wanna see what I just found?" Wendy spoke up to interrupt the argument for something more important.

The gang gather around where Wendy operated a terminal to revival a large monitor screen; showing a large triangle-shape device with three cable-lines going in the center of a circle with a triangle pattern of book-shape marks.

"Woah! What is that thing?" Mabel asked in seeing something that was really weird.

"According to this, it's called Tri-Edge?" Wendy read the file name of what they are looking at. "And according to these schematics, looks like those journals we tried to collect are being used." She explained what was being used to help power such a thing.

"For a sub-space matter use in disturbing the area & matter reconfiguration of space molecules." Dipper read off in what this project was meant to do, which dawn on the boy. "Guys, this is bigger then we thought?" He stated in sounding very concern.

"Really, doesn't seem so big on picture?" Soos asked in missing the major topic on the discussion.

"Don't you see, Kane is gonna use this thing to erase Motorcity, by removing it completely." Dipper issued off in what was gonna happen if this thing is operational.

"He can do that?" Mabel asked in shock in what they heard.

"If the journals got us here by some space-warping from our reality to this place, he must have thought of removing all obstacles." Dipper explained what Kane's scientist may have done to create such a terrible weapon.

"So then, what do we do?" Wendy asked in how they can stop such a thing.

"I'm thinking?" Dipper was trying to think about what they can do. "Wait, Soos, that extra energy charge for your ride…" He was turning to his friend in recalling what he said.

"Dude, I know it's dangerous, I'll fix it later." Soos commented in knowing what the argument they had before was unsettled, but…

"No, maybe it's a good thing. If we use that, it could cause a chain reaction from three unlimited energy sources, causing the weapon to malfunction & destroy it's self." Dipper stated in using his brain power to figure out that with a nuclear proton acting as a bomb, it might stop Kane's latest weapon.

"But what about the energy from those journals Dipper?" Wendy raised an eyebrow to question another topic.

"Yeah, if it gets destroyed, what about our way home." Mabel asked in what happens to them & their way home.

"We don't have much time, we can think about that after stopping Kane from wiping out thousands & many more lives." Dipper explained forth that they gotta stop Kane from harming innocent people then about themselves.

Having heard that, the group suddenly felt their determination rose, if they are gonna do something to stop Kane & his evil…it's now or never!

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE FIGHTING**

Mike & the Burners were in a real tight fit of having to handle a lot of Kane's forces. But while the others tried to defeat the bots, Mike was driving to escape the claws of Red's fire power. It was really starting to be cutting it close.

"You know Red, if you wanted, we could settle this another way?" Mike stated to say this in a calm manner.

"Yeah, how bout we talk this out?" Chuck explained this with a slight chuckle tone of nerviousness.

"Alright, here's my way…" Red issued off to say while activating…his buzz saws. "Your done." He issued to proclaim in about to slice & dice his target.

"Ahhhh, Mike! He's gonna tear us apart?" Chuck yelps out to nearly scream in what was happening.

"No worries Chuck, the only way to lose a target…." Mike was stating as he was driving them, towards something. "Is to get under a Bigger Target!" He shifted the gears to floor it straight at a new target.

"Mi-MhihihiIIiiikke!" Chuck yelps out loud in worry in what was about to happen.

Soon Mutt drove right underneath of an Ultra Golem, as the Burner was blasting it's underside to cause it's hover function to malfunction. That was causing the Ultra Golem to begin dropping down on the two cars dirving underneath.

"GRRaauaugh…." Red yelps in what was happening, as he tried to escape before getting the after-shockwave effect that knocked him for a loop & out of the way.

Soon coming out of the smoke was Mutt as it was able to escape the destruction it left behind. As Chuck held on for dear life while Mike grip his wheel in seeing they managed to take care of one problem.

"Well, hopefully that keeps him out of our hair for a while." Mike commented off to say in how

"Ah, Mike…you are gonna wanna see this?" Chuck exclaimed with a nervous expression in what he's seeing.

Suddenly, something was seen in the skies above Deluxe that was in the form of a large triangle. It hovered so high it almost overshadow the tiny cars running across the whiteness.

"Guhuhuhahahaahahh…." Kane was seen laughing from within his War-Pod as it became dock into the new weapon.

"Kane…" Mike sternly gazed at where their main enemy was hiding in.

"Well-well, if it isn't Mike Chilton & his little gang…The Burners!" Kane spoke off from within his War-Pod in seeing where everyone was station. "I got something to show you!" He proclaimed as he pushed a single button.

The device began to rotate something in the center, as it was charging while revealing an energy window within the triangle. It was revealing areas, images of Motorcity & many citizens, etc.

"Mike, that device is reading energy levels off the charts!?" Chuck exclaimed with much worry in what was happening here.

"So ugh, what's it do?" Texas raised an eyebrow in not knowing what this new weapon of Kane's even does.

"Nothing good I'll bet?" Dutch stated with a concern expression.

"Mike, we have to stop him from using that." Julie issued that they must stop what her father plans on doing.

"Noted Julie…." Mike nodded off to say this in response.

"The Tri-Edge will be my crowning achievement! Now watch as I insure that threats like you never disturb the peace in Deluxe again!" Kane explained forth how his weapon works, as he's about to crush his enemies where they stand.

The Burners didn't know what was gonna happen, as the weapon in the sky was about to charge to unleash a power unknown to any. Then just as it seem over for the Burners, a miracle came came when something pierce through the Tri-Edge's metal structure to leave…Stretch Limo Stabs!? That caused the entire weapon to have a slight malfunction…

"WHAAAT!" Kane yelled off in what just happened that came out of nowhere.

"Wow, we're saved!" Texas exclaimed with a bright smile in what happened. "Hugh, didn't know it rains up here the size of limos?" He commented about the weirdness of the weather that it's shape was weird.

"That's cause it doesn't. They're actual limos." Dutch pointed off in knowing the difference that this was not natural rain.

"Looks like they made it." Mike smiled in feeling like the hour was at hand.

"They who Mike?" Julie raised an eyebrow in what Mike was even talking about.

"The Calvary has Arrive! YAAAAahhh!" The Duke announced froth on a loud mega-speaker for all to hear.

"Duke! Your behind this?" Kane raised an angry eyebrow in who was doing this.

"The main star attraction always takes center stage. And here are my cast for roles to fill!" The Duke issued forth to proclaim

Soon other Motorcity residents were rising up from behind the Duke. Many from the Mama's Bogs, the Weekend Warriors, the Skylarks, the Electroblades, the Amazons, the LARPers, even another allied group the Burners know: the Cablers.

"Sorry for the wait, ran into some folks that offered a hand." Jacob was seen in his ride in commenting about meeting those that wanna help.

"We won't let Kane getaway with what he wants anymore, man!" Junior issued off to say in gearing in his ride for the time of their lives.

"For the youths of tomorrow, we shall fight against Kane! Ten-hop!" AJ proclaimed for like a commando about to engage the enemy.

"We Amazons won't stand by & let our city fall." Foxy spoke forth like a true amazon warrior to fight for their home.

"Mike & his Burners have helped us out in the past, time we did the same." Rayon stated forth that it's time they did something to help out. "For Motorcity!" He made this loud proclamation to ignite their spirits.

"For Motorcity!" The rest of the group cheered that was a large crowd gathered together for a single purpose.

It was amazing, a large squad to almost a battalion of residents from Motorcity gather within Deluxe. It was certainly not something even Kane himself would have expected the Burners to gain such a large assemble of help before destroying Motorcity.

"You may have an army backing you up now Chilton, but it's nothing against what I'm still packing!" Kane remarked off in not about to allow his enemies to get the better of him. "I'll obliterate you & all your Motorcity friends!" He snapped forth in about to end his foes once & for all.

"Well now, we'll just have to see about that? Won't we." Mike smirked a bit with confidence 9in how they'll find out in just a while.

Things began to heat up as now Deluxe was about to experience how those in Motorcity do things. As all Motorcity Gangs VS. Kanebots & Kane's Tri-Edge weapon. This will be a battle that history will be made…

* * *

 **ATOP KANECO TOWER**

The scene opens to where at the top of KaneCo, two cars used a riding magnetic traction: Override & Overhaul. The cars reach the top without being seen, as the Mystery Shack Gang got out just from having done what seem like an impossible odd.

"Wow, if Mister Pines could see me? Driving a car up a building, wonder if that make a good attraction?" Soos commented about their situation in doing something crazy here.

"Lets figure this out for afterwards. What's the plan Dipper?" Wendy state while trying to figure out what they do next.

"We used the terminal to learn about what Kane's building has & why he's position himself above the tower, so…this here's the perfect spot to do a little launching." Dipper stated in having research that Kane wants to operate close to his HQ as possible, giving them a chance to attack unseen & beneath the enemy.

"Right, time to blow that thing up!" Mabel proclaimed in becoming raring to go.

"It's not so simply Mabel, yes, we have a bomb, but we also need a powerful impulse to effect the energy currents." Dipper explained this about what they need to do.

"An energy blast, hugh…hey, I think I might just have the thing." Soos ponders to think before suddenly having an idea.

Soos began to work on opening the back of his ride, as everyone saw him getting parts to start assembling them. While that was happening, Kane was observing the events as Mike, the Burners & even their allies are starting to overwhelm his bots.

"Chilton, you think you can defeat me so easily, well lets see how fair you all stick together." Kane remarked off in deciding to activate one more surprise in store for his enemies.

Suddenly, the Tri-Edge had something happening within, the whiteness of energy was turning green in an ominous form for all to see…

"Ugh, Mike, we got a problem?" Chuck exclaimed in feeling a bit worried in what was happening.

"How bad?" Mike asked in wanting to know, even if it's bad.

"Really bad. Oh man, Kane's set up a targeting to everything that isn't KaneCo manufacture." Chuck explained this with a major worried tone in what was targeting only specific targets.

"So he's gonna fire at us?" Mike asked in sensing this attack won't be pleasant.

"Worse! He's gonna try to suck all of us into that thing!" Chuck pointed off in what Kane plans to do; but suddenly, the car shakes without warning. "GYaaaughhh!" He screamed out loud, as something was happening that caught them off guard.

Without warning, Mutt was lifted off the ground from a bright green wave from the Tri-Edge that spread around. It was slowly effecting nothing, except for things not made by KaneCo. Many cars were getting lifted off the ground, some fired grapple claws or magnetic pulses to keep the vehicles in place.

"Wooah! She's really pulling us in?" Texas yelps from how they are holding on.

"If we get sucked in that thing, what'll happen?" Dutch asked the big question that concerns them.

"The Tri-Edge was meant to transfer matter & change it's space structure. If we get sent in, there's no telling what may happen." Julie alerted her friends of the dangers that would befall them.

Back on the tower, the Mystery Shack Gang had top get things ready as Override & Overhaul had power cables attach to them to some weapon on top of their roofs. It was shape like a long range super energy cannon with some designs to look like a dragon body & from the blaster portion, it's mouth.

"Wow Soos, where in the world did you come up with this?" Wendy asked where the guy even found something like this.

"Well I was rummaging through what I could use the other day to sup up my ride, when I came across that with a name like…Bessie." Soos explained a bit on how he came across something that inspired him.

"Bessie?" Dipper raised an eyebrow when he heard that weird name.

"Awe, she sounds nice. Who is she?" Mabel smiled off in wondering who that was.

"Well apparently, she was named as a blaster, Texas told me about her." Soos shrug off to simply ,state how he heard the story go.

"So they named a big super blaster….Bessie?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in finding that weird to call a weapon.

"I think we might know by who?" Dipper rolled the eyes in picturing that Texas must have had a role in that event.

"Guys! Look at what's happening!" Mabel pointed off with a worried expression.

Before the gang even knew it, they saw what Kane's little weapon: Tri-Edge, was doing. It was planning to levitate all of the vehicles driven by the citizens of Motorcity, & bring them into it's center to be sent to who knows where.

"Mike & everyone else are in trouble, come on Soos, it's now or never!" Dipper exclaimed in seeing time's almost up; they gotta move now.

"I'm working fast Dipper, but I can't operate the launcher to eject that nuclear proton thing while working on this thing. Curse myself for not having more arms!" Soos stated to say in working fast, but his hands were already full.

"I can work hooking out rides up to give this a charge, but we need a launcher, & fast!" Wendy stated that they are short handed in what they need at this time.

"Come on bro., it's time for us to shine!" Mabel issued forth that it's their moment.

"Normally, I would deject something that involves potential danger, but this is an emergency." Dipper exclaimed to point out a fact, but knew…they had to act.

The Pine Twins quickly got into position while the Tri-Edge had almost half of Motorcity's Gangs approaching it's central void.

"Huhuhuhu-Hahahahah…." Kane lets off a dark chuckle in having his enemies in the palm of his hands.

"Chuck, I'm open to any ideas?" Mike asked the brainy guy for help.

"I'm trying, but…wait, what's that?" Chuck was trying to check for any solutions until…a camera vid showed him something on the tower.

"Is that…Dipper & Mabel!?" Mike raised an eyebrow in recognizing who was there.

"It's over Chilton!" Kane proclaimed from his war pod, as he's about to be rid of his enemies in one fell swoop.

"Hey Kane!" Dipper's voice yelled out to say while he & Mabel appeared inside the War-Pod's monitor.

"Hugh?" Kane raised an eyebrow in seeing the two kids on screen; what are they doing & more importantly: what are they up to.

"Here's a present from us to you!" Mabel proclaimed with a sly confident smile.

At this very moment, the twin aim & launch the nuclear proton barrel container from the launcher right into the sky & straight to the center of the Tri-Edge. Soos & Wendy were in their rides to punch the petal to the metal, which was super charging the super weapon, before firing. A massive beam wave was seen from above KaneCo Tower, as it punctured into the Tri-Edge's center when directly in contact with the nuclear proton before…

"BOOMFruvhmmm!/TRisisivhmm…." A massive energy burst exploded, causing the entire Tri-Edge to suffer energy feedbacks.

"GRRRAAAOOOAAAAAarrrrughhh!" Kane was letting off a wailing scream in what was happening as all systems were in the red.

At this moment, an explode disconnected Kane's War-Pod while damaging it, as he began to fall from the sky before crashing down on the ground. At the same moment, the Tri-Edge's main function of sucking in all Motorcity vehicles cease as all the cars were dropped & everyone landed safely with wheels firmly on the ground. Mutt was seen landing on a floating pod cube while Mike witnessed everything happening.

"Mike, what just happened?" Julie asked in what just happened.

"Believe it or not, we just got saved by our pals." Mike exclaimed with a puzzled face in who just save their butts big time.

"You for real?" Dutch raised an eyebrow in hearing this.

"Wow! Those guys did it!" Texas exclaimed with overjoy to hear that.

"Don't celebrate yet. Those kids did more then that!" Jacob

"BOOM-BOOM, KABLAMvhmm…." Without warning, the entire structure of the Tri-Edge was exploding all over before imploding in a larger explosion from within the center.

"There She BLOOOOWS! YAAaaah!" The Duke cheered out forth in his mike while posing in style from where he's at; as everyone else watches.

The moment of the bright flashy lights soon ended from Kane's new weapon's self-destruction. As the surviving piece from the Tri-Edge, which contain the three journals responded in a weird sense. Without warning, a strange green void tunnel opened above in the sky, as it began to suck in something else….all of the KaneBots.

"ROOOARrrurghh!" A H.O.U.N.D was heard wailing out as it & many others were getting pulled in.

Even the giant size Ultra Golems were feeling themselves pulled into the void unable to escape. It almost seem like all of Kane's weapons built to finish off his enemies were all being cleanse out of Deluxe. Before a massive surge of energy bolts erupted to shatter forth in the air that shook the entire scene. Wasn't long before a black-hole appeared as if tearing space-time & reality apart from being present without any tech.

"Woah, dudes, I didn't think that plan would go that swell we tore open the sky?" Soos exclaimed in being surprised in what they just managed to do.

"Yeah, this might have been a little too much on our part?" Wendy commented on how almost stun she was at seeing this.

"But look, no more KaneBots, that's a good thing, right?" Mabel asked in seeing the enemy has no more troops or bots to deploy.

"Well I guess the chain reaction malfunction that it target only Kane's own weapons instead of anything made from Motorcity." Dipper pondered to think in how their action caused a different reaction then expected.

Just as the Mystery Shack Gang were finally feeling that peace was theirs, their rides began to lift off the ground slowly, even the Pine Twins yelped from this to grab a nearby pole.

"Ugh, dudes, not to complain, but I think we might have not just broke the sky, but gravity as well?" Soos commented off puzzled about seeing what was happening around them.

"I don't think that's it Soos, we're getting pulled in?" Wendy stated in what she sees is happening, they are getting pulled into that thing in the sky.

"Why is it targeting us?" Mabel asked the question in sounding worried.

"For once, I don't know?" Dipper exclaimed in fearing he ahs no answer.

"WAaaughhh!/AAAAaughh!" Mabel & Dipper screamed from when they lost their hold to begin floating upwards.

The gang were seen about to spiral into the open green black hole, it was likely to be their end. But then Mutt was heard roaring on the scene to launch some heavy grippers in the ground, then fired grapple claws that got Soos' Overhaul & Wendy's Override. But as for the Pine Twins, Mike held out his buzz-saw pole for Dipper & Mabel to grab & hold onto.

"Hang on guys! We got you!" Mike yelled off in where he has his friends & won't let them go. "Chuck, what's going on?!" He asked for the smart guy to figure out the problem here.

"I don't know, whatever these guys did might have stop Kane, but that blackhole hasn't disappear when it took all his bots." Chuck stated off in mentioning this as he check the system, only to find some unpleasant news. "Weirder still is, it's only targeting THOSE guys & nothing else!?" He was puzzled in what was even going on here.

"Hang on kids, Texas is coming!" Texas yelled out as he & the other Burners were driving up the building.

"Just hang tight!" Dutch shouted as they were making they way.

"Mike, you gotta save them!" Julie stated this to their leader to save their friends.

"Working on it Julie!" Mike exclaimed in knowing that already to work on it.

It was a tight struggle as Mutt was just barely keeping it's self grip to the ground to hold two cars from being drag into a black hole. However, something began to appear in the vortex, something familiar that the Pine Twins & their group would know all to well.

"Wait, guys…I see something in the center!?" Wendy spoke out in noticing something in the center of the blackhole.

"Yeah, it almost resembles…the Mystery Shack?" Soos commented in recognizing the place as home.

"It is! Is it possible, it's our way home?" Dipper pondered the very idea of what they are witnessing.

"Horray! We found a way home!" Mabel cheered in seeing a way back at last.

"Hey kids, try to get to Mutt, we gotta get you to safety!" Mike yelled off to get those to come here, so they can be where it's safe.

"Wait Mike, that thing in the sky, it's open a way for us to get home!" Dipper yelled off to tell Mike about what they might have uncover here.

"What?" Mike raised an eyebrow as if thinking that sounded crazy.

"Are you crazy! Do you have any idea what going through a blackhole substance can do to you? It's too risky!" Chuck protest out that if anything, diving into a black hole is a nutty thing to do.

"Dipper, it's closing!" Mabel alerted her brother of what was happening: the blackhole substance was beginning to close.

"What do we do Dipper, should we jump it?" Soos asked in not knowing what they do.

"We need to move or we'll miss our chance!" Wendy exclaimed in seeing they can't miss their one way ticket back to Gravity Falls.

The heavy decision was being weigh on which was more then what any 12 year old boy should handle such responsibilities. But seeing the vortex shrinking & a chance to take it, Dipper knew what he had to do.

"Mike, thanks for everything you done for us. But if we don't do this, we may never get another shot." Dipper expressed this sincere statement in what he wanted to say at this time.

"Dipper…" Mike looked to the kid as if he saw Dipper being…serious.

"Don't worry, like you always say, sometimes we take risk to see what the results we can get would be. This maybe goodbye, but maybe…we'll see each other again someday." Dipper exclaimed in what he wanted to think that this may not be a long lasting goodbye, & maybe one day…they may see one another again.

Now Mike was the one to begin questioning what to do, he & everyone came to save their new friends. But, with a chance to help these guys get home with a one time chance, does he have the heart to say farewell after everything they been through. But Mike's resolve was re-ignited in seeing the determination Dipper had, the boy…really reminded the Burner of himself.

"Just remember this kid, once a Burner, always a Burner." Mike smiled off to say this as a fair thing to always remember.

"Right…" Dipper smiled off to say this with a nod. "So Mabel, you with me all the way?" he turn to his sister in wondering if she trusts him.

"You know it Dipper! Bye you guys!" Mabel smiled off to say while giving a farewell here.

At that moment, the Pine Twins smiled while letting go of Mike's weapon. At the same time, the grapple claws holding Wendy & Soos' cars were released. The Mystery Gang smiled as they were pulled into the green vortex as the blackhole closed in on it's self; vanishing completely from sight. No sooner did the other Burners arrive to see the thing in the sky was gone, but something else was not here either…

"Mike, what happened? Where are the others?" Julie asked in seeing their friends are not in sight.

"Don't worry Julie, they're safe & sound at last." Mike had a calm smile expression when he stated this.

"Safe & sound?" Texas raised an eyebrow as if not following.

"What do you mean man?" Dutch asked a good question on the dot.

"Well guys, it's a little hard to say it, but…" Chuck rubbed his back head in not sure how to explain it.

"Just say it, what happened to them kids?" Jacob issued off to not hesitate & wanted the simple answer to their question.

"The answer is simple guys…" Mike looked up to the sky with a smile while pausing for a moment, then… "They finally went home." He stated the most easiest answer he could think of on the spot.

Everyone seem lost before looking up in the clear skies of Deluxe. Maybe the question of what happens to them now with the battle won, & friends already gone home…it'll be up to those of Motorcity, to shape their future from here on out…

* * *

 **NOTE:** The weapon shape like a triangle was given a name reference from the .Hack/Root series.

Well it's taken a while, but now the Mystery Shack Gang's adventure seems to be reaching it's conclusion. For the gang find themselves back at the Mystery Shack, questions are on the minds if anything was real or not? And yet it may turn out it was not a dream after all. Not to mention the prize in winning the arcade comes out of a prize container, & it's….A PIG!? Boy, just when one mystery is closing, another pops in. Stay tune for the finale, & enjoy…


	9. Chapter 09: Blast To Be Home?

Greetings fans, here's the last chapter that will COMPLETE this story. It might seem short, but sometimes, the last endings, just feel that way? But there will be a surprise announcement at the end. So get ready, & Enjoy…

* * *

 **Chapter 09: Blast To Be Home?**

 **MEANWHILE**

 **THE MYSTERY SHACK'S GAME ROOM**

The scene shows Grunkle Stan going back into the basement made Game Center of the Mystery Shack. As he was still searching for anyone around, & kept coming up with no results.

"Urrrrgh! Where the HECK is Everybody!" Grunkle Stan groans out loud to complain in having about had it. "I've search top to neck around here, & I have just about had it! I'm gonna count to 3, & if nobody shows up, then they can forget the Pizza Celebration for the opening of the Mystery Shack's New Game Center!"

Unknown to Grunkle Stan, the City Of Motors Game had it's screen become lit up, as if activating at this certain time.

"ONE….Come out kids?" Grankle Stan counted down while sounding serious.

Still he never knew what was happening as flashes of green lightning came out of the City Of Motors Game.

"TWO….Don't make me say THREE!" Grankle Stan gave out a final warning, yet still never saw what was going on behind him. "Alright, I'm reaching three! TH…" He was about to say three when…

Then the scene shifted towards outside the Mystery Shack, were it seem peaceful until… "KABLAMFruvhmm…." A large explosion happened on the outskirt side view, which scared off a few woodlin creatures & birds.

"Cough-cough!" Grankle Stan was seen in the basement coughing from all the smoke that came.

"UUuuuh….." Other moan & groans are heard when the smoke cleared, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy & Soos were scattered on the floor. Once that pass, everyone's eyes soon focus on those in front of them.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper & Mabel responded off in surprise in who they are seeing.

"Yo Stan!/Mister Pines!" Wendy & Soos gave out their own hellos to their boss.

"What? Kids? Wendy? Even you Soos? Where did you come from?" Grankle Stan asked off in not knowing what the heck just happened.

"You know, that's a very good question? I think it's when a dude & dudette come together, fall in love, & when they have kids…" Soos pondered to question the topic of where they actually came from, however…

"I meant where did you came from after being gone all of today?" Grankle Stan remotely cut in with a bored face, not caring about knowing how any of them came to the world, more importantly, where was everyone that were gone.

"Today?" The Pine Twins responded in puzzlement in having heard that right.

"Yeah! I been searching for hours. I tried to call any of your little pals, bribe a few suckers for a free visit to the Mystery shack, & no one saw you? Hu-huh…Though, I will admit, I scam a few folks to buying the merchidise for double the usual amount." Grunkle Stan pointed off to explain this, while chuckling a bit on the last stuff he said.

"No way, it felt like weeks where we been?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in thinking when they were in the ACTAUL Motorcity, their time spent was way longer.

"And where did you go that felt like weeks when it was just a whole day?" Grunkle Stan raised an eyebrow in not understanding how someone felt a week gone by when it's only been a day.

"Inside the new arcade game." Soos pointed off blankly with a smile to say.

"Well that explains everything?" Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes in having heard it from Soos' mouth of all folks.

"Wait, it does?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in thinking the Pine Twins great uncle believed that.

"You kids have been absorb in that game for so long, that I must have missed it. Probably the only time I never saw you was probably when you had to go to the Bathroom?" Grunkle Stan pondered off in having to think a bit clearer on what might explain things. "Still, how the heck did you blow a hole through the basement?" He asked in seeing they got a hole through the basement, but what caused it.

"Well it might be when we thrown a nuclear container into a dimensional portal, caused it to suck everything in after an explosion." Mabel explained the matter of what happened that they got back by such a possibility.

"Yesh, I asked how, not a complicated story? Still, I did source a lot of scrape metal from Mcgukin down in the junkyard with a deal so good, it's a steal." Grunkle Stan exclaimed in having managed to obtain a way to fix this hole.

"And how did you acquire such a deal?" Wendy raised an eyebrow in pondering how Stan even got such a deal.

"Easy, I traded him Soos' Humungo Sandwich he left in the fridge." Grunkle Stan exclaimed in how he did it, too bad it cost Soos' his lunch. "So now if you people are done playing games, I gotta get this place ship-shape, I don't want customers coming in to see a pig-stie." With enough said, Grunkle Stan began to walk out of the room.

"Wait, pig….Hugh! Where's Waddles!?" Mabel suddenly gasped in realizing, her pet pig was not with them.

"Oh no, during the stuff when we were captured, Waddles was still back the Burner's Garage." Dipper yelps in slowly realizing that Waddles never was brought to them when Kane captured them, & on the return trip, forgot about Waddles during all the excitement.

"Dipper, does that mean…Waddles is now trapped in the game!" Mabel asked with worry before staring at the arcade racing game. "I'LL SAVE YOU WADDLES!" She yelled out to grab a nearby hammer to take a swing, but…

"Mabel Wait!" Dipper pulled the hammer out of his sister's hand at the last second. "If you smash the game, it might make it worse & Waddles might be lost forever!" He explained casually about seeing a point of view if they rush things, they may never get Waddles out.

"But…" Mabel was so worried about her pig, what else can they do.

"Hey dudes, check it out…something new appeared on the screen?" Soos pointed in seeing something happening.

Eveyone's focus was on the screen, as the events show the digital game of Deluxe City. Along with the battle that took place & many Deluxe Citizens coming out while witnessing the Burners & a captured Kane with the truth unveiled.

" _At long last, the war that has torn worlds apart has come to an end. With the Business Tyrant known as Abraham Kane finally defeated & captured, all citizens will soon be rejoicing with a new feeling one thought was lost…_" The Narrative voice was heard explaining the events that took place, as many brave Morotcity Citizens & half gang members were cheering for what they obtain. " **FREEDOM!** " The words rang out as fireworks were shot into the sky. "The Burners have triumphed over their long goal, & with Deluxe free & Motorcity safe from danger, their can be a new peace between everyone." The narrative voice explained as the credits began rolling out along with other characters seen in the game doing some moves. "And all this couldn't have happened, without teamwork, & everyone that played a part." The narrative voice exclaimed forth as the Burners are seen with the flaming 8-ball logo mark before scrolling up after them…was a surprise.

The digital avatar images of the Mystery Shack members are seen.

" **CONGRATES TO PLAYERS: DIPPER, MABEL, WENDY, SOOS!** " The voice announcer was heard stating the names of the players that were label. "YOU WON THE GAME!" The game announced with a 'WIN' logo appearing & racer cup trophies for the avatars.

Suddenly without warning, a noise was heard that everyone saw what looked like…a hidden prize compartment.

"Hey! I think something just slide down some prize shot?" Soos commented in what came out of a prize slot.

"Must be a prize for beating the game." Dipper raised an eyebrow in what

"After all of that, what could it be?" Wendy pondered in suspense & suspicious for the whole thing.

"I don't care about some prize, I just want…" Mabel protest in what she really wanted was…

Then pig cries were heard as something squeeze out of the prize slot, & took everyone by surprise for it was…

"WADDLES!" Mabel cheered happily to pull her pig out of the slot to hug him.

"Hehehe, hey dudes, check it….we got a Piggy-Prize!?" Soos chuckled a bit off to show what they got was a piggy type prize to joke about.

"How in the world could a pig fit in there?" Wendy raised an eyebrow to question how the heck such a thing was possible.

"Who cares! Come here Waddles, ahhh…I missed you too." Mabel hugged her pig in loving that Waddles was with her again.

"I guess that's another mystery left uncheck, even about a pig appearing in a prize slot?" Dipper raised an eyebrow to lightly smile about such a situation.

"Hey! What's all the commotion now?" Grunkle Stan came down into the room when he heard a lot of noise.

"Great news Grankle Stan! We found Waddles!" Mabel smiled proudly to present her squealing pig.

"Yeah, the pig was inside the prize slot." Soos pointed off in where they found Waddles in.

"Wait, what!? Really!?" Grunkle Stan yelped in having heard this.

"You believe it?" Dipper raised an eyebrow that Grankle Stan believed that.

"What I believe, is that I can't believe a pig managed to get inside the prize slot. Come to think of it, if folks even start winning this thing, they'll demand prizes?" Grankle Stan exclaimed off in realizing a different issue that could be costly for his business. "I'll need to figure out how to save money without spending money, Soos, Wendy, mind the store." He issued off in quickly turning around to head on off.

"Man, I can't believe it's over. I'm still getting over if that stuff really happened?" Wendy rubbed her back head in how everything that happened, was now over like some dream.

"Well, our avatars are seen on the congrats screen, so I'm guessing everything we did…really happened?" Dipper commented in how to view things as seen.

"Well while we're figuring that out, lets hear what's on the news?" Soos commented to say as he turn on the small TV to listen in on the news, etc.

"We interrupt this usual broadcast for a special news bullet! I'm Shandra Jimenez reporting to you live!" A black late 20s – early 30s woman spoke in giving an announcement as a news anchor & reporter for gravity Falls. "Sightings of giant-size mutated rats were seen spotted by the junkyard. Here's a resident on the spot." She issued before the screen changed to a junkyard where an old, deranged hillbilly lives by the name…Old Man McGucket.

"Well it was the darnest thing, them mutated rats were riding on mobile toasters. I lived here my whole life & never notice a thing?" Old Man McGucket proclaimed this off as certain mutated rats & KaneBots were on the scene, followed by…a large shadowy something. "Oh Boy! Here comes a big one!" He yelped as the camera caught glimpses of a Ultra Golem as it stomps the ground & the camera went all staticy.

"That is all the coverage we can get. And now, back to you in the studio." Shandra Jimenez issued the report before Soos turn the TV off.

"Okay, so the news is a little slow today?" Soos shrug off to lightly state how that wasn't what they had in mind today.

"Guys, I think we might have just released the mutant rats from the game in this world. Worse, I think some of Kane's robots got pulled in to?" Dipper

"Dang, if only we had our rides with us." Wendy rubbed her backhead in seeing if they had their rides, they could wipe out the problem real easily.

"Hey guys! Look what I just spotted!" Mabel spoke out in having spotted something through the hole they made.

Everyone crawled up the hole that lead out of the basement, only to find in surprise, the two cars that Soos & Wendy drove in Motorcity, were now here & outside of the game.

"Hey look, it's my ride: The Overhaul!" Soos proclaimed with a smiling joy to go up & hug his ride.

"Sweet! The Override is here too!" Wendy pump her fist up in walking up to her sweet ride too.

"Incredible, they must have been brought here when we got sucked in?" Dipper pondered off to exclaim in what might have explained the cars they rode in Motorcity, got sucked in & were drop in their world just like anything else from the game.

"Oh, bro., maybe this was like the REAL Bonus! Course, getting Waddles back is just as nice, isn't that right Waddles?" Mabel exclaimed off excitedly before snuggling with her pet pig.

"Well then, shall we get ready?" Wendy smirked slyly to say.

"Ready, for what?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in not following.

"Come on Dipper, lets go out there & blast us some mutant & robot hids!" Wendy exclaimed in knowing what this was just begging them to do.

"Hugh, shouldn't we leave this stuff to the professionals? The police? The army? The Government?" Soos scratch his head in thinking if they should call in the professionals to handle dangerous stuff then civilians.

"You think the government can handle mutated rats let alone toaster size bots with blasters? Come on, we got this, are you in?!" Wendy rolled her eyes to sarcastically say while offering the Pine Twins a chance to live a little.

"I'm in if Waddles is in!" Mabel proclaimed as she carried Waddles over to Wendy's side.

"Hugh, guess that leaves us Dipper, so…wanna be my co-pilot?" Soos smiled off to simply say while seeing if Dipper was up for this too.

"Well I still have questions, frankly one of them is where the journals are when we came back?" Dipper pondered off to think about a few things; their return, game creatures in real world, & discovering the journals they collected were not with them no more. "But, I suppose we'll find them eventually, just like Mike would know when there's a time to think & a time for action." He shrug off to say as much in knowing how Mike Chilton would handle things.

"So you're coming Dipper?" Mabel asked in liking to know the basic answer, &…

"You kidding, without me, this group won't be able to keep their rides in check. Lets Roll!" Dipper made a sly confident smile in coming along for the rid too.

"Alright!/Awesome dude!" Wendy & Soos cheered in seeing they are back together & ready to roll.

Soon The gang got in the Burner style cars, & drove off with that extra roaring sounds of the engine; to take down the problems in Gravity Falls before it got too weird. While they left, no one saw the three journals lying underneath the rubble, now return to just normal books & no longer glowing. And at this time, someone pick them up, & it was…Grunkle Stan!

"Oh, so that's where those journals got to? Hugh…boy, the strangest things keep happening when you least expect it? Normally I question how they came here after that freak power failure but, eh, no time, got a business to run & folks to scam." Grunkle Stan stated off to ponder, & then shrug off in deciding it wasn't important so long as he got what was missing.

When Grunkle Stan left & turn the lights off, the light from the hole shine over to the City Of Motors Game. At first, nothing out of the ordinary, until something of static & electricity of the same onmious green color appeared. The game screen appeared as everything was fading out & the words zoomed in…

 **WOULD YOU LIKE A FREE GAME….?**

The next words appeared after that…

 **THE FUTURE AWAITS ON THE ROAD AHEAD…**

And with that, everything fads off to show just one thing afterwards…

THE END

* * *

 **NOTED FACT:** I added in the mix of where Grunkle Stans reobtains the journals to play out the events around Season 2 of Gravity Falls.

Well that's it, now this story is finally finished. I hope many of you managed to enjoy it, it was certainly something I enjoyed working on as an ideal view if the two series of Gravity Falls & Motorcity ever got a CROSSOVER. A person can dream, & that dream can inspire others as well. Well now that this is done, here's some news about my next story I'll be working on, it might be something fans have been anxiously awaiting for.

 **VISIONKING'S Beast Wars, Season Two**

That's right! Now that I finished this story, I'll be planning to work on the next story project. I'll have the 1st new chapter out by the end of this month or the beginning of next month. So look forward to that. Oh, & for those that never saw the First Season, should check it up to be up-to-date on the events. So until then, get comfy in your driver's seat, cause we're about to go into OVERDRIVE on some new stuff just waiting to be seen. Till then, Enjoy & have a Happy Easter!


End file.
